Preludes and Beginnings Book Three: Conflict
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] Hordak, Keldor, and the Horde wage war against Randor and all of Eternia! Please R&R!
1. The Massacre of South Eternos

Chapter One: "Massacre of South Eternos"

At some point in the early morning hours, frost crept over the lands. It wasn't anything unexpected, of course. It was November and while the snow wouldn't fall for another few weeks, winter would here in three days.

There was nothing special about South Eternos. A simple kingdom, holding down the southern most edge of the much larger kingdom of Eternos itself. South Eternos is nowhere the size of its counterparts of North and West Eternos - and especially not the size of Eternoses capital.

South Eternos was no more than a two government buildings, a handful of Inns, cottages, homes, farms, bars, and trading posts. Settled across a small portion of hills near Scott Lake, South Eternos was never supposed to be very big.

And once upon a time, it was promised to the youngest of King Miro's children. However, after he was given it, Prince Keldor never set one foot upon it.

Until today.

Just after sunrise and as the farmers began to venture out of their homes and the market began to open and the mayor and his Captain came to the government buildings (jokingly called 'the Palace'), a strange rumbling was heard. It was a bizarre noise, like stomping feet.

"What is that?" asked Mayor Deepneau, standing on the stoop of City Hall.

"I'm not sure," replied Captain Tower. "I'm going round up the boys just in case."

"Good idea. I want to - WHAT ON ETERNIA!?"

Huge blue spheres came flying out of the sky and fell upon the ground. Explosions roared from their impact, sending up chunks of road and concrete upon their arrival. Mayor flew back, slamming into the wall. Captain Tower grabbed hold of his communicator and immediately began screaming commands.

"ALL GUARDS AWAKEN! ALL GUARDS AWAKEN! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY SITUATION!"

Tower ran to his Mayor to check on him . . . and gasped when he saw the blood spattered on the wall. He checked the vitals and found that the Mayor was dead.

Another pair of explosions erupted and Tower watched as three buildings were reduced to burning debris. The screams of citizens who hoped only to sleep in another hour filled his ears. Tower felt despair and rage fill his hefty body. He pulled his laser and began to search for who did this.

It didn't take long.

Over the hill at the south end of the city, Tower watched as the rumbling sound was revealed. An army of about five hundred steel-gray robots came marching towards South Eternos, their dome-shaped heads reflecting in the early morning sun. On their chests were crimson bat sigils.

Tower grabbed his communicator and began to order an emergency call to Eternos for reinforcements. However, as soon as the word 'attack' and 'invasion' left his mouth, a figure appeared before him. This finger had long, black hair, a goatee, purple armor, and sky blue skin. Tower thought briefly that this man seemed familiar.

It was his last thought before his head went rolling down the stairs of the 'Palace.'

"This was supposed to be mine," said the figure who was indeed once Prince Keldor. He looked upon the kingdom that could have been his. People were scrambling in the streets as the Horde Troopers plowed forward. Buildings and homes burned wildly.

"And now it shall be no ones," claimed a voice from the bottom of the stairs. Hordak stepped up and came next to Keldor. "Just as we planned. A massacre to rile them up and to scare them. The elderly, the children, and the women are to be rounded up in the center of South Eternos and then are to left unharmed. The men are to be killed."

"Sir," Calyx said then, approaching the stairs. "We've just monitored a communication reaching Eternos. They've sent for help."

Keldor looked uneasily at Hordak. "My brother will order reinforcements."

"Who's your brother?" asked Hordak.

"My apologies. _King Randor _will send reinforcements. I forgot - I have no siblings."

* * *

Randor sat upon the balcony his stately apartments, enjoying a glass of juice and a look over recent farming reports. The sun was just beginnings to brim over the horizon, shining its light down across the city before him. Marlena came out then and wrapped her arms around the neck of her husband.

"Hello my love," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"Hello darling."

"Plans for the day?"

"Meeting this morning with the Royal Council. Followed by a lunch with the Farming Commission. After that, I'm not quite sure."

"And tonight?"

He smiled at her. "Tonight I make love to my wife."

"Oh, Randor!"

All of a sudden, the doors to their apartment flew open and Man-At-Arms came rushing. "My apologies on the interruption, your majesty, but there is an emergency!"

"What is it, Rohad?" asked Randor, steeping in from the balcony.

"South Eternos is under attack, sire."

"By whom?"

"We're not sure, but the brief visual image suggests . . ." He paused. "The Horde."

Randor's eyes widened. "What?! Rohad, are you serious?"

"Very, sire."

"Assemble a battalion of Battle Hawks! Have Captain Dekker lead them to South Eternos!" he ordered as he ran into the closet. Marlena only sat on in one of chairs in shock. "Have a communications officer meet me in the Situation Room - we'll have to contact North and West Eternos, the Hall of Wisdom, and then contact the rest of the Eternia."

He came out of the closet, completely dressed. "What is the situation at South Eternos, Rohad? What is it exactly?"

"From the brief report we've got, it looks like a massacre."

Randor nodded. "Send Dekker and the air battalion in first. Then you follow with ground troops. Understood?"

"Yes, my king."

Randor was about to follow him out, when he turned to wife - he had just about forgotten her. "Marlena, stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

The fleet of one-man, golden eagle-like ships blasted right out of the hanger and made south. Dekker increased his speed and the others followed suit. It would take them half an hour to reach South Eternos and that was enough time for him to prepare for battle.

Dekker rechecked his weapon systems. Missiles were armed, laser cannons were on-line. The Battle Hawks passed the halfway mark and changed formation, preparing for a strafing run. He heard mention of the Horde and never hoped once in his life to face them. Fifty years ago, during the Horde Incursion, his family had been spared Morgoth's wrath. He hoped the same would happen here.

"We'll be there in ten minutes, Captain," reported one of his soldiers.

"Confirmed. Get ready for a fight."

Five minutes later, there was a barrage of laser fire from the ground. Five seconds after that, the explosions began, and five seconds after that, the first soldier in the fleet died.

* * *

"What's the situation? Give me a full report - now."

Military Counselor Thomas looked up from the table and sighed. "Sensors recorded a series of energy surges from the Desert to an area about ten miles east of South Eternos. No one was quite sure what it was. Most thought it was some sort of glitch. This was at approximately 2-6 Bells in the morning, you understand. Shortly after 8 Bells, we received word from South Eternos was under attack. A soldier in the communications tower was able to get us a few images. This is what we got."

A monitor on the left wall displayed a panning image of South Eternos from a tower window. Fires were blazing in just about every building. Dome-headed robots were firing into group of men, and then were tackling women and children, dragging them away from sight.

And then Randor gasped at whom he saw next. A man dressed in black with a pale face, a pig-like nose, and two huge ears. On his chest was the symbol of a red bat. Randor recognized this man from the history books.

"Hordak!"

"Yes. It seems the Horde has restarted their war here. And they have begun at South Eternos."

* * *

Captain Dekker watched as the third Battle Hawk in the fleet exploded and crashed. Laser beams pulsed up, striking it just enough times to cause it to explode. The Battle Hawk erupted in a burst of flames and fell to the ground as a heaping, burning pile of burning debris.

Dekker wasn't sure what to do. A few of them had managed to fire back and destroy where most of the firepower was coming from, but it was quite clear the Horde was preparing such an assault.

"Circle formation!" Dekker commanded through the comm-line.

He then looked up and saw a huge figure on a circular hoverboard head right from him. The next thing Dekker knew, there was a shattering of glass, a hand around his neck, and he was being pulled from the Battle Hawk - which was now drifting downward.

"My name is Prahvus," the man said and tightened his grip around Dekker's neck.

Prahvus took him to center of the burning South Eternos and threw him between a huge group of women, children, and elderly and in front of the stairs to the place once called 'the Palace.' 'The Palace' was now an exploding mess, huge chunks of concrete bursting forth, glass shattering, and fires raging upwards from all exits and entrances.

"Who are you?" asked Hordak, who was at the foot of the steps.

Dekker spat Hordak's feet. A man at Hordak's side, a man covered completely in a purple robe, whispered into his master's ear.

"Captain Dekker, leader of the Eternos guard? I expected more. I expected better." Hordak reached forward and placed his hand on Dekker's shoulder, keeping him in place. "Whether or not you continue to serve Eternos is none of my concern. What is my concern is that you remember what the Horde has done today. Not just to South Eternos . . . but to you, as well."

Hordak reached froward then, and pulled out Dekker's right eye. Dekker screamed in agony at it was plucked horrendously from the socket, the nerve endings torn and left dangling, blooding rushing out.

Hordak then kicked Dekker to the ground. He dropped the eye in front of him and smashed it with his foot, goo splashing across the dirty stone ground.

* * *

Teelana knew there was something wrong. The baby had mercifully decided not to kick too much that morning, but she had barely noticed. No . . . something was wrong . . . _out there_. Beyond where her eyes could see. Something deadly and something dangerous. Something was happening and she knew it.

There was a rapid knock on the door to the cottage. Teelana looked over at Duncan, who was busy fixing breakfast.

"Who could that be?" he asked.

Teelana heart was pounding. Her hands traced along her seven-month pregnant belly.

"I'll get it," Duncan told her and smiled a bit.

The door opened and there stood Willym of the Gunslinger-Rangers, the agents of the Council of Elders.

"What is this?" asked Duncan.

"The mother of your child is in danger, Commander," Willym informed him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Horde," Teelana answered, standing up and walking forward. "They have been haunting my dreams for far too long."

"Yes. Lady Teelana, the Council of Elders wants you at the Hall of Wisdom. They have much they need to discuss."

"Of course. Let me get dressed." Teelana walked to the room she and Duncan shared and closed the door.

"The Horde has returned?" asked Duncan, still in shock.

"Yes, Commander," Willym replied. "I believe it would be best to return to Eternos. The Horde launched an attack on South Eternos, nearly obliterating it. A battalion of Battle Hawks has been virtually destroyed. The ground troops from Eternos won't get there in time."

Duncan nodded. Teelana exited their room, completely dressed.

"I want to go with you," he told her, ignoring that Willym was even there."

"You can't, my love. I'll get in touch with by the end of the day. This I swear."

They kissed, and then she followed Willym. There was a carriage waiting from Teelana and Willym. Another Gunslinger-Ranger was waiting for them.

"This is going to be trouble," Duncan told himself as they left the cottage.

* * *

Man-At-Arms and his ground forces came up upon the final hill that would take them to South Eternos. When they got there, they all stopped.

South Eternos was gone. All that remained was a heap of burning metal, piles of male corpses, and the occasional crashed Battle Hawk. At the entrance of South Eternos was a group of women, children, and elderly.

The Horde was gone.

The survivors would tell their tale of horror and sadness. The tales would spread and would terrify all of Eternos and, like a disease, spread to the allies of Eternos. All would fear the Horde now not as a legend or as a time in history - but as an enemy so brutal, it could wipe an entire city off the map.

Dekker was delivered to Eternos, still alive. One eye short, but still alive. The survivors were taken the farmlands that stretched between Eternos and the former Eternos. There were towns and villages that would help them, care for them. Comfort them.

As Man-At-Arms reported back to King Randor, he knew that the first battle of a terrible war had just begun. A battle that they had lost.


	2. Battle at the Borderlands

Chapter Two - "Battle at the Borderlands"

King Randor was dead silent as he entered the Meeting Hall and faced those that were seated there. On one side was the Royal Council - Laslos, Tobias, Bertha, Daniel, and Thomas - and the other was Man-At-Arms, Commander Duncan, and Queen Marlena.

"Good morning," he greeted and sat down. "Twenty-four hours ago, the kingdom of South Eternos was being obliterated from the surface of Eternia. I think we should take some time here and have a moment of silence for those that died during that horrific massacre."

They all did so. As they did, the room silently sat for ten beats.

"Okay," Randor said at last. "I know we've all been busy the past few hours. I'm trying to round up all of the facts and get our information straight. First and foremost, Marlena, how is Captain Dekker?"

"He'll make a full recovery. However, he's stuck with only eye. Should be ready for active duty by next week," Marlena replied.

"Good to hear. I see no reason not to let him back into his old position if he's willing. Any objections? None? Good. Moving on. Counselor Daniel? How are things diplomatically?"

Daniel straightened some of his files. "We've been in communication with all major powers on Eternia. Avion and Insectia agree that there should be reparation on our part, but are reluctant to offer military services until the Horde fully reveals itself as a major threat. The Bears offer their condolences, but would rather see what plays out then join in. The Cats apologized, but other than that, have offered no stance on the Horde whatsoever. The other kingdoms of Men have isolated themselves and will only offer their assistance if pressured."

"So, it seems we're on our own," Randor grumbled.

"For now, yes, it seems so."

King Randor nodded a little. "Is that all?"

"Yes, sire."

"Tobias?" asked Randor to the counselor of Leadership.

"I have spoken just recently to King Stephen and Queen Johanna. Both North and West Eternos are in lock-downs. All the villages have been well-armed."

"Laslos? What of the survivors of South Eternos?" asked Randor. "Are they getting the attention they need?"

Laslos nodded. "Yes, sire, though it is more psychological than physical. We are dealing the best we can."

Randor turned finally to Thomas. "Thomas?"

"The entire kingdom is on highest alert. Volunteers have taken up arms in the hope of securing villages and towns. All Royal Soldiers have been pulled from leave time and are currently being armed. Right now, intelligence agents are scouring the energy trail that the Horde hid themselves in. We're trying to find an origin point, but that's more of Man-At-Arms territory."

"Rohad."

Man-At-Arms nodded. "So far, the energy trail reaches back into Desert, but we're not sure to what extent. I'll keep you up-dated best I can."

"Bertha," Randor addressed the heavy-set woman at the end of the table, "you spoke to some of the survivors. What kind of technology do they have?"

"Robotics, King Randor. Lasers. Tanks. Other energy based weapons. All of which is superior to ours."

"Commander Duncan, you spoke to the Elders this morning . . ."

"Yes, sire. The Elder could not have foreseen the return of Hordak, though they confess that they have been sensing great evil for some time now. They have recalled all Gunslinger-Rangers, as well as all clerks and other personnel."

"Including Teelana?" asked the king. Marlena blinked with some surprise. It seemed out of place, though neither had had the chance to even see Teelana for some time now.

"Yes."

"Good. She'll be safe there." Randor paused. "Okay, I want everyone to - "

There was a brisk knock at the door. Randor nodded and the door was opened. An aide came in and handed a computer pad to Man-At-Arms, then immediately left.

"What is it?" asked Randor.

"One moment, sire," Man-At-Arms replied. He handed it off Thomas. Thomas looked over. Everyone else waited in suspense.

"Thomas . . ." King Randor began.

"Sire," Thomas said then. "We have it. We've tracked them down. Our scouts have confirmed a base in the borderlands."

"What?!"

"Yes sire. It's the same base that the attack was launched from. From what we can tell, it was built from the ruins of Morgoth's old fortress."

"Can you get us an image?" Randor questioned.

Man-At-Arms tapped a few keys on the computer pad and then at a small on the table. The image of four rectangular bunkers appeared on the tabletop. Between the bunkers were vehicles, robotic soldiers, and weapons supplies.

"I want to attack it," Kind Randor told them solidly. "I want to attack it and I want it rubble." He looked up at the group assembled before him. "What can we do to destroy it?"

Duncan glanced between Thomas and Rohad.

"Well, sire, the three of us were thinking of a basic strategy if and when we discovered the base. It looks like the terrain of this area will allow us to execute it," Duncan returned.

"Tell it to me."

They did - all of three of them - and when they were done, Randor sat silently for a long minute in thought before giving his full approval.

* * *

Sweat glistened on his blue skin as Keldor reached back and retrieved both sickles. He crossed them before his chest and glared at the three Horde Troopers that came rushing towards him. Keldor leapt up at the first one and slashed straight its head, sending sparks into the air.

The second and third Horde Troopers came forward and Keldor slipped his sickles into both their chests, small explosions blasting out from their backs. He then yanked the sickles out and slashed off their domed heads.

"That was nothing," Keldor told Calyx, who stood at the edge of the room. "Barely even worth breaking out a sweat over."

"Perhaps. It's been 48 hours since hostilities began and while you may think that you are ready for true combat, I know better." The rock-man stepped forward. "This war has only just begun."

"Of that I have no doubt. But I have grown much stronger from my days as a younger man with a weak heart."

Calyx nodded only a little.

They left the training room and entered into the courtyard that sat in the center of the four bunkers. This was once Morgoth's fortress some fifty years ago and Hordak had insisted on re-building it exactly as it once was. Keldor didn't seem think much of it, but he knew that Calyx had thought it to be a good idea. Something about the Horde picking up from the ashes . . .

As they walked between Bat-Mechs and Tanks, a lieutenant came running up to them.

"Sirs! We have a development!"

"What is it?" asked Calyx.

"Several of our scouts have been destroyed. And we are currently detecting what appears to Battle Hawks heading to a series of ridges north of here," the lieutenant reported.

"They've found us, then," Keldor assumed.

"Indeed. Have the Battle Hawks landed?"

"Our latest report showed that they had dropped altitude at the ridges and were making for a landing."

"Lock onto their current position and prepare a brigade to march there immediately. I will remain here with Keldor."

"Yes, sir."

The lieutenant scurried away.

"I should go back to Snake Mountain," Keldor said then, glancing out upon the Desert that lay out before them. "If they find me here . . ."

"You doubt our success?" Calyx said, his eyes studying Keldor's demeanor. "You doubt us too easily."

"Perhaps, but I know the forces of Eternos."

"Did you really?"

Keldor didn't answer. The truth was that he really didn't. When he was living at the Palace, he spent most of his time locked his room - ignoring everything else. This was one of those times that he really regretted doing that.

"I'll be in the Command Center, Keldor. You set-up the Troopers along a perimeter around the fortress. I don't want anything getting in here. Just in case."

"Of course, Calyx."

The massive rock-man entered into the command bunker. Keldor took a deep breath, nerves a little uneasy. The battle at South Eternos had been exhilarating, but this one was going to be dangerous. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that something was wrong here. Some small detail that Calyx was overlooking . . .

As he watched the Horde Troopers march across the barren land towards the ridges that stood on the far northern horizon, his heart skipped a beat. There was trouble. Great trouble.

* * *

Duncan glanced at his communicator one last time. There was a single beep, which indicated that Man-At-Arms' end was going successfully. The Horde Troopers had taken the bait. The plan that was laid out before King Randor only twenty-four hours was now unfolding just fine. Now would come the hard part.

He thought of Teelana, in one of the highest rooms in the Hall of Wisdom and thought of his child she was carrying. He hated this war for forcing her to stay with the Elders. He hated it even more for the possibility of himself getting killed.

"I must survive this," he muttered to himself. "For my love and for my child, I must survive all of this."

The unit of soldiers followed him up the next dune. Two more beyond this and it would be battle. Repayment for the lives lost at South Eternos. He gripped his weapon in preparation.

* * *

Command Unit Alpha-0-3-1-2 halted the Horde Troopers behind him as they entered into an area between two tall cliffs. Sitting before them were twenty-five Battle Hawks. Sensors indicated that it had not been long since the Battle Hawks had landed - exhaust was still rising from their thrusters.

However . . .

"Where are the pilots? Where are the soldiers?" asked Sub-Command Unit 4-4-3-3 of Command Unit Alpha 0-3-1-2.

As soon as those words were voiced, the edges of the cliffs were suddenly filled with activity. Man-At-Arms appeared above them.

"FIRE!" Rohad shouted, pointing down at the enemy.

All around him, Royal Soldiers that had been in hiding opened fire. Laser beams sliced down from the top of the cliffs and struck the Horde Troopers. However, Command Unit 0-3-1-2 was no pushover. He returned fire, along with the rest of the Horde Troopers. Energy fire crisscrossed the air, striking at both air and land.

Man-At-Arms ordered the Royal Soldiers to pull back. As soon they did, he pressed a key on his communicator. The Battle Hawks below suddenly exploded, blasting a hefty portion of the Horde Troopers into scrap metal.

In the chaos below, the Royal Soldiers spun back to their previous positions and fired once more upon the remaining Horde Troopers.

Man-At-Arms sent a pair of beeps to Command Duncan.

* * *

Keldor stood behind three lines of Horde Troopers, still not able to shake the uncertain feeling. As he ordered the last of the Troopers into position, his comm-link with Calyx buzzed.

"Keldor. What is it?"

"We have a situation. We've just received a scattered transmission from the Horde Troopers we sent to find those Battle Hawks. There was some kind of ambush."

It clicked. Keldor suddenly realized that the Battle Hawks wouldn't have been able to take down the Horde scouts from the air. There would have to be a ground force . . . there would have to be someone on the land that would -

"CALYX! We have a problem!"

Before Keldor could continue, he watched with horror as Royal Soldiers of Eternos came up from a nearby dune on horseback. Over half of them were looking up. Keldor quickly followed their gaze . . . and his eyes widened when he saw the black mass about to rain upon him and the Horde Troopers.

Hundreds of arrows came striking down, slicing through the all-too-slow first line of Horde Troopers. As the horsemen came to the bottom of the dune, a second volley of arrows struck, ripping through even more Horde Troopers.

Keldor ducked and rolled for cover. By now, the Horde Troopers were firing back, but the Royal Soldiers weren't stopping.

"Keldor! Report!" shouted Calyx.

"WE NEED MORE TROOPS OUT HERE! NOW! THEY CAUGHT US OFF-GUARD!"

Keldor dove for the entrance and slammed the door behind him. He rushed down the corridor and into the Command Center. Calyx's jaw dropped when as he watched the horsemen came crashing upon the Horde Troopers outside the fortress walls.

"Secure all bunkers!" Calyx ordered. "Pour out all reinforcements!"

One of the techs looked up from his station. "Lord Calyx, we are getting feed from the ambush area! One of the Horde Troopers is still active and they're sending us a live feed! It looks like Battle Tanks, sir!"

Keldor looked at the monitor and watched as Man-At-Arms was leading a force of Battle Tanks from the ridges. They were outnumbered. Horribly. Both Calyx and Keldor could see this.

An explosion rocked the Command Center. It seemed it wasn't just arrows they were packing.

"Order the evacuation!" Calyx shouted. "Pull out and regroup at Typhoon Canyon!"

"Hordak's going to be furious . . ." Keldor muttered.

"Would you rather remain here? MOVE OUT!"

* * *

Explosions shook the base, blasting section of roof and wall into the desert floor.

"Beta units - maintain full assault on that western bunker!" Man-At-Arms ordered. "Duncan!"

The commander looked over Rohad and smiled. "The northern bunker is secure!"

There was a blast of heat from above as twin ships blasted off from the courtyard headed northeast.

"Where are they headed?" Duncan asked.

"The Dark Hemisphere," Rohad replied as he fired a few blasts at the remaining Horde Troopers. "Where evil resides."


	3. The IlkortBat Attack

Chapter Three - "The Ilkort/Bat Attack"

Randor sat in his quarters, looking over reports from all over the eastern kingdom. According to recent to the database recovered from the Horde base ten days ago, the Horde had one base in the Sands of the Time - a minor one - and two in the Desert. The Sands of Fire contained one, as did the Santalucia Mountains near the Bat kingdom.

There were indications of other bases, but the database had begun to delete itself as Duncan and Rohad started to download the information. The main headquarters, as well, was unknown. However, there were other fruits of their labors . . .

A few intact Horde Troopers, a couple of their vehicles - all would be tested for their weaknesses. King Randor was quite satisfied with that first major victory, but he knew better. The Horde was a legend - a creature of myth. Hordak and Morgoth were two of the most hated names in the history of Eternia. This would war was far from over.

Marlena stepped over from door and put her hands on her husband's shoulders. "How are things going?"

"Frustrating," he replied, not really liking being distracted form business. Despite it being so late in the afternoon, there was still a fair amount of work to be done.

"I expected as much. What are the reports saying?"

Randor grunted a little. "There's troop deployments throughout the Desert and Sands of Time. No military movements, though, and that's most frustrating. The first two battles have come and gone and there should be more. There will be more."

"Ah. I see."

She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He sighed and attempted a smile. Marlena frowned a bit.

"I guess the salad days are over," she told him.

"I don't understand what that means," he returned, voice filled with annoyance. Usually, he didn't mind listening to her exotic phrases - most of the time, they really interested him. But right now, it was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"It means that the happy, blissful days of the marriage are over. That the real meat of marriage has become. Salads are traditionally served early in the meal. The early days of marriage have passed and now . . . well, here we are. The salad days are regarded as the best days of marriage."

"I'm sorry then. I wish the 'salad days' were still happening, but with the war on . . ."

"I know. Listen, Randor, I wanted to talk to you about something. There is a war on. And I know that at some point, you're going to have to go into battle. I . . . I guess I'm okay with that. But my problem is that I _need_ to do something. I'm the queen, but I'm also a scientist. I can help with something, can't I?"

Randor considered his wife now in a way that hadn't really crossed his mind in their short courtship. She was a scientist and of things as exotic as her own little alien phrases. There was work she could do, help she could provide.

"Why don't you help out some of the scientist in examining the pair of Horde ships we found. I don't think any of them were capable of space-travel, but I think it should be 'up your road," he said to her, using one of her exotic phrases. The annoyance was now melted away, replaced by a joyful feeling of closeness and pride.

"It's 'up your alley,' but I know what you mean, dear. I'll be in the hanger." She planted a kiss on his cheek once more and he returned it.

* * *

Rusher came to a halt at the bottom of the steps leading up to the Hall of Wisdom. Duncan re-checked his lasers and his dagger before he made the final decision to jump off the horse. As he did, two Gunslinger-Rangers came to him.

"Commander, you are not scheduled to see the Elders today," said one named Heath.

"I am an emissary sent out by Eternos. That should be all you need to know to let me in."

"This is a time of war," said Heath as his partner Dean eyed the area surrounding the Hall of Wisdom.

"Heath, Dean, get back to your position," came the commanding voice of Teelana, former Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. "Commander Duncan is as permitted here as I am."

Both Heath and Dean lowered their heads ever so slightly. "Of course ma'am," Heath replied. He turned to Duncan as if nothing had happened. "I will have an associate tend to your horse."

"Thank you. Teelana, my love."

The pregnant redhead waddled down the stairs and kissed her lover. "Would you mind if we walked in the gardens? I have been out so very little while you've been gone."

"Of course."

Their arms hooked at the elbows and both stepped into the beautiful gardens. The wind was cold and winter was coming fast. Autumn was fading as quickly as the leaves came from their trees. All around them, the autumn flowers were a bright cornucopia of reds, yellows, oranges, and blues.

"I hate this, you know," he told her bluntly.

"What exactly do you hate?" she returned, one hand resting on the bulge in her fur-lined coat.

"The war. Not seeing you. Teelana, I want to hold you. I want to sleep with you. I want to be there as you get bigger and bigger - as our child grows inside you."

"Our son," Teelana said plainly and looked for a reaction.

Duncan halted and looked at her. "Our . . . son? We're having a boy?"

"The doctors say so, yes. I . . . I'm very happy about that."

The two of them kissed deeply, then Duncan proceeded to kiss Teelana's belly. "A boy. How wonderful!"

All of that weight that he was carrying since the first battle was gone (at least for the moment) and he took her into his arms. As he held her in the cold, late autumn air, Duncan was filled with joy. Teelana was as well. If she was bearing a girl - like she had at first suspected - then that daughter would be bond to someday take the mantle of Sorceress. Which was a great honor, but also a very lonely one.

It was then Heath entered into the garden.

"Commander, the Elders wish to see you immediately."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Duncan glanced at Teelana and the pair followed Heath into the Hall of Wisdom and then into the main chamber.

The Elders glowed white even as the yellow late afternoon sunlight came through the windows.

"What is it, honored Elders?"

Eldor spoke. "We have detected a military movement. The Horde are preparing an attack."

"Where?"

"Avion."

* * *

Avion, jewel of the skies. Located in the Mystic Mountains, it is a kingdom settled in the highest of peaks; on top of stone towers that reach miles into the sky, all of it connected by an intricate series of bridges. The entire sky-kingdom is centered around the precious Egg of Avion, source of its peoples power.

Lord Stratos took in the sights of the city from above, eyes behind his goggles watching as his people soared leisurely through the early evening air. His title was one of pure honor, though his is highly regarded as the mightiest of all Avion. The High Senate is the true seat of power - Stratos is only a creature of monarchy. His voice resonated the direction of the High Senate, but in times like these, it's hard to get a clear picture on what the High Senate wants.

The Horde War that ten days ago seemed hot and wild in the south and east had since gone a bit stale. And while he pushed the High Senate to join with Eternos in the battle against Hordak, the Senate seemed to lost the passion that Stratos wanted. There were many that saw the Horde as a small threat.

"Fools," he whispered as he circled the city.

And that's when he saw it.

A boulder, huge and weighing nearly four tons, shot straight from the ground and smashed into one of the bridges that connected different spires of the Avion.

"We're under attack!" shouted an Avion nearby Stratos.

Stratos didn't reply. As many Avions flew around the falling debris - another such boulder was launched and smashed a second bridge. Stratos dove down and joined a legion of warriors in mid-flight. One of them threw him a rocket launcher and he strapped it on.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"Ilkorts, Lord Stratos."

Stratos grimed and dove down past the towers of Avion. Below, through the mist, he could see them. Tall, gangly creatures with thin bodies, two huge tusks and golden yellow skin. Ilkorts were cave dwellers that often times battled with Avion. Very rarely had there been such an attack like this, though.

"Fire rockets! Full spread!" commanded Stratos.

The others behind him locked on and commenced firing. Rockets blazed from their jetpacks and exploded against the ground where the Ilkorts were launching their attack. The Ilkorts were gone in burst of fire and smoke.

"Good job, now let's - "

"LOOK OUT!" screeched Stratos' lieutenant.

A boulder came flying right at them. The Avion legion scattered and narrowly missed it.

"Send for reinforcements!" Stratos ordered.

A high-pitched squeal pierced the air. It came from just east of Avion. Stratos pointed in its direction and the legion shot forward, heading the source. They came just up from western edge of Avion and watched as a mass of darkness hurried towards them, shrieking.

Stratos adjusted his goggles and saw the fleet of Bats tearing through the air.

"BATS!" roared Stratos. He pressed his comm-unit and started to shout commands. "All cannons on! All warriors take wing! We are under attack by both Bats and Ilkorts!"

As Avion warriors took to the air, Stratos landed just long enough to reach his sister. The teenaged Avion named Hawk looked at her brother with shock and uncertainty.

"Hawk, get to the High Senate and order that the great shield be activated. We're going to try to fight them off as long as possible, but this is going to get ugly fast."

"Yes, my brother. Be careful."

"I shall."

Stratos took the air once more and headed straight for the mass of Bats now heading to Avion. He glanced back as another rumble shook Avion. A boulder battered one of the spires. He could see Ilkorts rejoicing from a far off ridge. A legion of Avions were dispatched to deal with them.

The Bats came upon them now and engaged with full ferocity.

Their high-pitched shrieks threw many of Stratos' brethren off, causing their missiles to miss their targets. Stratos hoped against hope this wouldn't be the case for the entire battle. Blood flew through the sky, then, as the Bats ripped into the wings of many Avion soldiers and they went crashing to the ground.

"This is awful," he muttered and sent a fist into a pair of Bats. He dove, grabbed a falling Avion and threw him onto of the bridges. It would give him a broken limp, but at least he'd be alive.

"GRAB AS MANY INJURIED AS YOU CAN!" Stratos yelled. "DEFENSIVE PATTERNS! PULL BACK TO THE CITY!"

Stratos reached then for another falling Avion. Yet, just as he was about to grab the flailing warrior, a body rammed into Stratos.

"No!" snapped Stratos.

"Yes," replied his attack. "You are Stratos, leader of the Avions. I am Batros, leader of the Bats."

Stratos saw only one thing - a Horde symbol of Batros' chest. "You sold yourself to the Horde!?"

"And helped them form a friendly alliance with the Ilkorts, yes. Now - die!"

Batros screeched, the high-pitch noise rattling Stratos' ears. He tumbled back. Batros snapped forward and made to scratch Stratos. Stratos, however, dove and threw himself into Batros' gut. The screech was cut off and Stratos flipped up and kicked him right in the face.

"Stratos, the force field is going up at your command!" Hawk suddenly announced through the comm-line.

"Four minutes, Hawk!" Stratos answered fast. Before Batros could do anything else, he kicked him in the face and fell back to Avion. "BACK! BACK TO THE CITY!" he cried.

Hundreds of Avions dropped down from their positions, dodging rocks and boulders from the ground and deadly Bats that soared in the sky. They all made for the city, landing on the large balconies that composed of the entire spires and the bridges that stood between them.

Stratos landed just as a blue aura began to appear in an oval shape around the city in the sky. Some of the Bats made it threw, but they were struck down immediately. The force field stabilized. While most of the Avions made it in, the ones left on the other side were either killed immediately by angry Bats or attempted to retreat.

Whatever the case may have been, Stratos wasn't very happy about it.

"I need a roundabout count of just how many were lost and just how many were injured," he began ordering. "The force field will hold out for a long time, but they will try and destroy it. That can not happen. And someone get me King Randor on the most secure station available."

* * *

Hordak sat in a throne of bones and skulls, looking quite satisfied with the recent strategy being played out. Before him was a pair of monitors showing Haramesh, leader of the Ilkorts and Batros.

"The force field will hold out for weeks," Batros reported. "Bombarding it will overtax it, but it will take time."

"Attack it at night - from dusk until dawn. Every night," Hordak commanded. "It will wear on the spirits of the Avions. When the force field finally does fall, then they will be too scattered to muster a strong enough will to fight back."

"It will take nearly three weeks to completely destroy the force field is we attack only a few times over the course of the night!" hissed Haramesh.

"We are not ready to fight the Avions full on until we secure more of the Mystic Mountains," Hordak explained. "Our supply lines are currently delivering the necessary equipment to construct a base in the southern regions of the Mystic Mountains. After its construction is complete at the end of next week, the attack on Insectia will commence."

"What of Eternos?" asked Batros.

"That is the business of Calyx. You will be up-dated tomorrow in the morning. Snake Mountain out."

The monitors flickered off and Hordak stood from his throne. His gaze turned towards a window that looked out upon the Horde Troop-filled field below. Thousands of them, standing there - some on stand-by, some on alert. It was at the greatest point, now, this war.

The heavy combat was about to begin. The massacre at South Eternos was to show the Eternians just how powerful the Horde was and to give them a clear warning of things to come. The second battle - at the Borderlands - was one that Hordak had expected. It was logical for Eternos to assume that Hordak had rebuilt from Morgoth's old fortress. That battle, which he knew would be a victory for Eternos, was waged for two sole reasons - the first to test the meddle of Eternos' power; the second was to give them a false sense of dominance.

With Avion now under heavy bombardment and the rest of the Mystic Mountains about to be attacked, the Horde War had truly begun.


	4. Skirmish in the Eye of Zarcaan

Chapter Four: "Skirmish in the Eye of Zarcaan"

One thousand Horde Troops marched through the Eye of Zarcaan, the mid-point between Avion and Insectia. Weapons charged, orders given, and prepared for battle, the Horde Troopers were now five hours way from Insectia. Though traveling by foot, their march was fast as they left the fortifications near Avion.

These Horde Troops would serve as the first wave of attacks against Insectia. It would be difficult, of course, to fight against the Insectoids. Their home was a range of mountains, composed of huge series of nests and hives that stood both into the sky and deep beneath the ground.

As the first of the Horde Troopers exited the canyon system known as the Eye of Zarcaan, a low buzzing echoed out from above. A fleet of Insectoid Bees came flowing from the blue sky, axes and picks readied. They came upon the Horde Troopers just as the robots began to open fire.

Laser beams sliced through the air as the Insectoid Bees sliced through the center of the Horde Troops lines. The Insectoid Bees moved in waves - surging downward in the center, shooting up, then flying downward again in a circular pattern. While it worked rather well, the Horde Troopers were bringing down many of Insectoid Bees.

But they were not alone.

The ground rumbled and split. Insectoid Beetles, standing eight feet tall, all brown with broad chests, segmented eyes, and large limps. They bounded forward, smashing into the Horde Troopers. Armor shattered, weapons demolished.

Signaling themselves on an encoded frequency, the Horde Troopers began to regroup at one of the canyon walls. As they grouped together, weapons blaring in the afternoon air, there was a mass movement from along the canyon wall.

Insectoid Moths, who looked much like the Insectoid Bees, came flying from their camouflaged hiding position and went down upon the Horde Troopers. Explosions echoed throughout the canyons as Horde Troopers were taken to their deaths.

Cries of death and agony joined the explosions as Insectoids crumbled to the ground. This was a battle the Insectoids would win. But it would cost them greatly.

* * *

"You have done well, General Stingrad," the Queen Andora, Queen Bee.

Stingrad, the tall and lanky leader of the military, bowed before his queen and the leader of all Insectia. By his side were the generals of the Insectoid Moths, Beetles, and the Ants. The last was rarely ever seen while Insectoid Bees were the most social of them all.

"Many thanks, Queen Bee."

"I will be addressing King Randor in quarter hour. I would like you to be with me when I do."

"Of course, Queen Bee."

* * *

King Randor leaned back in his throne and listened with silent joy as General Stingrad told him of the battle with the Horde Troops in the Eye of Zarcaan.

"A success, then," Randor stated at the end of the narrative.

"Yes sire."

"Any victory is a good victory, General. Your success in the Eye of Zarcaan secures the eastern corridor of the Mystic Mountains. It will be a while before Hordak sends more Horde Troops your way. When can we expect you to go on the offensive?"

Queen Andora appeared on the holo-screen before him. "Not for a while, King Randor. Without Avion, the war here in the Mystic Mountains is difficult to wage. Until a plan is made to secure Avion, we must consolidate our power here."

Randor nodded with both understanding and fatigue. "Understood. However, I believe that wrestling back the Horde from Avion is only going to have to be a joint operation."

"Agreed. How long until the force field falls?"

"We're not sure. Communications from Avion are sketchy. It's been working non-stop for two weeks. Best we can determine is a week, maybe more, maybe less."

"We do not have much time, then. King Randor, there is also another problem."

"What is that?"

A second holo-screen appeared, this time of images of the southern most region of the Mystic Mountain. A huge base sat atop of massive mountain with evidence of smaller bases lining the area in smaller holo-screens.

"Where is this at?"

"Kreyf."

Randor nearly choked. "Kreyf? How did they build a base there without us knowing?"

"I do not know."

The King studied the holo-screens a little more closely. "This will take a major commitment of forces. And we can not afford not to destroy it. Queen Andora . . . you must hold as much as your land as you can. Destroy anything that comes near you. We're not going to be able to do much of anything with this base sitting here."

"We understand, King Randor."

"We'll in touch. Eternos out."

The one holo-screen vanished, but the second and its smaller ones remained. He leaned in close and studied them, eyeing the images that remained before him. After a few moments, he pressed down on a computer panel next to his throne. The images faded and were transferred and then saved into the Situation Room. He pressed another button on the panel and was in contact with Man-At-Arms.

"Rohad, I need you."

* * *

As dusk came upon Avion, Stratos did a patrol of city. The bombings would begin in a few minutes and he wanted to make sure everyone was ready. It had become a bit of a ritual, now, and he hated it. He hated every single moment of this isolation.

However . . . what he did see made him smile. As every night following the first night of the bombings, Avions lit candles and placed them on their windowsills. By the time the first explosions blasted against the still-strong but slowly growing weaker force field, the each and every window had a small flame dancing in it.

The land around Avion was heavily fortified by the Horde, filled to the brim with tents for the Ilkorts and the Bats. Rudimentary bunkers housed weapons and tanks, and the Horde Troopers themselves. A cold wind from the north had struck the region.

Winter was coming, Stratos realized. One more week and it would be December. The snow, though never very much, was hard for Avions to handle. They would have to strike back and soon. It was going to be a long, cold winter . . .

* * *

Moonlight drifted in through the window of Teelana's chambers at the Hall of Wisdom. She sat on the bed, alone, rubbing her belly that was now well distended from its normal form. Across from, facing her from a very comfy chair was Duncan, armor sitting next to him.

"How long?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm to meet with Captain Dekker tomorrow morning and the army of North Eternos. The base . . . the base is huge."

Teelana closed her eyes and nodded. "I would ask you not to go. To stay here, with me, with our unborn child."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know. And I love you too."

Teelana nodded. "Eternia needs you."

"Yes."

She looked up at him, eyes pleading. "Stay with me tonight. Love me tonight."

"That I will."

He laid next to her and the two kissed passionately. In moments, they made love and Teelana fell asleep naked in his arms. As she did, Duncan thought of their future and was shocked at how dimmed it looked. The war was settling in and there was no way he would be able to stay with her for so long as he was soldier. And he could not abandon his post at a time such as this.

He pressed his hands on her growing belly and felt a sudden kick. Their son was going to be very strong. A doubt filled his mind suddenly. Teelana would be returning to Castle Grayskull not long after the boy's birth. He would be a single father. The thought terrified him. He would have to do his best, though, because he loved them both with all his heart.

* * *

Morning came and Duncan bid a stirring farewell to his love. He rode Rusher away from the Hall of Wisdom and made west. At 10 Bells in the Morning, he came to a large army consisting of eight hundred Royal Soldiers.

"Captain Dekker," he greeted on horseback. "Good to see you've made a strong recovery."

Dekker bowed slightly to Commander Duncan, the eyepatch now a new feature on his dark face. "Consider it payback for the eye," he stated cleanly. "How is the lady and the child?"

"Both are well, though Teelana is worried about this battle."

"I'll make sure you get back to her in one piece."

Duncan smiled and dismounted. Rusher was given to one of the stewards to be taken back to Eternos.

"This is going to be a hard battle," Duncan told Dekker.

"Well aware of it, Commander. However, we'll do the best we can. We have to."

Duncan smiled a little in pride. Dekker pulled out a map and laid it on the front of a Battle Tank. "We've plotted out the fastest route to Kreyf. It'll take two days to cross into the Evergreen Forest and another one to come to our camp."

"Three days. All right. What's the current plan beyond that?"

"Two squadrons of Battle Hawks will be laying down some serious fire the night before we arrive. We set-up camp, send a few scouts out to see what good the Battle Hawks did. Depending on that, we attack either that night or early the next morning."

"How far away is the camp from the Kreyf?"

"Eight miles."

"Walk in the park, then."

"Yeah. After that, it's just facing down a few thousand Horde Troops, tanks, and Bat-Mechs and destroying a base that spans three mountains."

"Nothing we can't handle."


	5. Defeat at Kreyf, Victory at Avion

Chapter Five: "Defeat at Kreyf, Victory at Avion"

The next morning, halfway through the Evergreen Forest, it rained. It poured down upon them all in sheets, soaking their bodies and making the path muddy. It was cold rain - autumn had officially ended and winter was here now. How long before the rain would be replaced with sleet? Or snow?

That night, as the army hunkered down for a few nights rest, the rain was gone and the clouds moved southeast. Duncan took the night watch. No tents were set up and everyone slept with a weapon nearby.

Duncan surveyed the faces of those that remained up for the night, keeping watch for their brothers in arms. They were of varying ages - some old enough to be alive during the previous Horde incursion. Some were barely a spit over eighteen. Among them all, there was tension. Most of them had never seen battle, but were filled with stories of South Eternos and the Borderlands.

"Sir, the perimeter is clear," a young lieutenant reported.

"Thank you, soldier," Duncan replied.

The stars twinkled above them ceaselessly. It was a wonderful sight, though Duncan wished he was seeing with back in the cabin his once shared with Teelana. As was many times such as these, Duncan thought of his unborn son and smiled at the prospect of being a father. He was warming up to the idea. Perhaps there was some way Teelana could step down from her mantle . . .

On day three it was clear and by late afternoon, they entered into the Vine Jungle. The army consisted of four storage trucks, a few horses, and Battle Tanks. Also along for the trip were two vehicles Duncan co-designed after the Orc attack. The first was the Spitbull - a huge, robotic bull armed with four missile launchers and two laser cannons. Not the most dependable of vehicles in a battle, but good for speed. The second was a Bashin' Beetle, a big, bug-like wheeled land vehicle with a massive battering ram on it's side. Good for a siege - they had ten of these.

On the fourth day, they exited the Vine Jungle and came to the Mystic Mountains. By twilight, they came upon the location of their base camp. It was located in the center of tall, rugged spires, easy to hide snipers and easy to exist while not very easy to enter.

An encrypted communiqué was then sent to Eternos. They had arrived.

* * *

"This is Battle Hawk squadron Bravo on secure channel zeta-zero. Come in Eternos." 

"This is Man-At-Arms on. Channel zeta-zero secure, Bravo. What's your location?"

"We are t-minus four minutes from strike zone. Arming forward missiles. Awaiting attack confirmation, Eternos."

"Confirmation granted. Attack at will."

Lieutenant Elex, son of Grant, closed the comm-lines and all of the Battle Hawks fell into the practiced attack formation. The dozen of the golden eagle-like attack vessels soared across the night sky, all weapons primed. He was a soldier, though he loathed this war. The way the higher ups were talking, it was clearly indicated to be a long, messy series of battles.

He glanced briefly at the small photo that was taped above his console. His wife Verono and his kids Darco and Petri. He was doing this for them. He was fighting this war for them.

"We are now in visual range of Horde base at Kreyf," Elex transmitted to the base camp. The second squadron was fueling up for the follow-up barrage.

Elex looked forward, locking missiles. He recalled the image that was shown to him before the mission briefing. As he looked down upon Kreyf, he realized with shock and awe that what was down there was nothing like the fortress they had been shown.

That's when, of course, chaos erupted.

* * *

"Captain! Captain Dekker! Over here!"

Dekker marched across the grass and met up with Commander Stark in the comm-bunker. Commander Stark was the squadron leader and Dekker was a little more than surprised as to why Stark wasn't going through the pre-flight check.

"What is it?"

"We may have a problem. We just lost contact with the entire squadron. However, just before hand, we were sent this sensor image."

Stark pressed a few keys on a computer pad. An image of the Kreyf ridges appeared. Upon them, in the same formation as the base, was something else. A dark structure, glowing green and hazy. The image was fuzzy, barely visible.

"We have no idea just how much damage was done to it," Stark said. "Or if any damage _was _done. Captain, I can't send my squadron in there under these circumstances."

Dekker nodded and took a closer look at the image. "Agreed. I'll send a scouting party to investigate this. Get me Commander Duncan."

Two hours later, Duncan and a dozen Royal Soldiers moved as silently as possible between leaf-less trees and massive rocks that jutted from the ground. As they passed one of the rocks, they could see the remains of one of the Battle Hawks. It sparked and sputtered and the body within was dead.

"Check him," Duncan ordered, just to be sure.

"Sir?"

"Just do it."

The lieutenant ordered to do so walked over and placed his fingers on the bloody neck. He shook his head at Duncan.

"Okay. Let's move on."

Commander Duncan pointed them forward, towards a ridge that would give them a full view of Kreyf. His eyes widened.

In the intelligence pictures, the compound of Kreyf was nothing more than a large base on one of the mountains with bunkers on the pair surrounding it. This was different, though. The whole thing seemed to double in size and was now made of a soot-black metal and stone. The front of the main compound was sporting a replica of Hordak's head. A tower stood from the center of the massive structure, black as well, but was also bathed in an eerie green light. From this fortress, there were bridges that went from mountain-top to mountain-top, linking the three mountains.

There was a strange sound then - a high-pitched ringing - and all of the soldiers watched as three beings came flying out from the top of the tower. They were cloaked in long, black robes and circled the fortress. They horrible sound rang out across Kreyf and could easily be heard back at base camp.

Duncan pointed towards the route they took. Carefully, they headed back to the base camp.

About halfway back to the camp, the sounds died off. All except Duncan went to their tents to get some rest. Duncan went to the leadership tent to confront Dekker and Stark. Above him the stars were shining boldly across the cold land. Winter was kicking up. Snow would be coming soon - especially this far north, where snow wasn't as rare.

"Captain, Commander," Duncan greeted.

"What did you find, Commander?" asked Stark.

"I'm sorry sir, but the Battle-Hawks were destroyed. Didn't look like they did any damage, either."

"What did you see?"

"It's huge. It's nearly three times the size it was when we got the report from Insectia. I can't tell you how well armed it is, but I'm betting that it's going to be one helluva fight. And I'm almost sure there's sorcery involved."

Dekker released a lungful of air and nodded. "I'm going to contact Man-At-Arms and King Randor. By morning, we'll have a decision as whether or not to strike."

* * *

"What do you think, Rohad?"

Man-At-Arms glanced at the king, then back at the screen that showed Dekker. "I think you should press on with the attack. Kreyf is holding a firm grasp on the southern Mystic Mountains. Taking it out well prevent Horde movements to Avion and Insectia. As well as allowing us to secure the regions between Eternos and the Mystic Mountains."

King Randor nodded just a little, then turned he gaze back at Dekker. "What do you think, Dekker?"

"I agree. We'll need supply lines moving up here and this will be a difficult battle, but I think that it will be worth it. The Horde must be stopped here."

Randor paused then sighed. "Commence the attack as you will, Captain. Remain in touch with us here. We'll have supply lines set up in two days."

* * *

Early in the morning, four hundred Royal Soldiers armed themselves. Armor was placed over armor, capes draping from their shoulders, honor belts hanging from their hips. Lasers, swords, pikes, and daggers were placed firmly in their holsters. After this was completely, the four hundred emptied from the camp and marched across the frozen, frost-covered ground towards the fortress.

Rolling alongside them were Battle Tanks and one of the two Spitbulls. Duncan and Dekker rode the Spitbull, which was leading the entire army. As they grew closer to the fortress, explosions echoed through the air. Battle Hawks, under the command of Commander Stark, dove towards the fortress of Kreyf and opened full assault. The battle was harsh, but it was designed to give the Royal Soldiers cover.

And it did. They neared the top of the ridge. Beyond the ridge was a steep drop into a valley right in front of Kreyf. The Spitbull paced in front of the lines of soldiers.

"ARMS LASERS! FULL SPREAD!" Dekker shouted. "HOLD YOUR FIRE UNTIL I GIVE THE SIGNAL!"

Two huge doors in front of the fortress cranked open and Horde Troopers began to march out. Moving in unison, they began to line the front of the fortress, lasers resting on their shoulders. Sunlight shined briefly through the clouds above and reflected off the dome heads of the Horde Troopers.

"Surrender now!" came a cry from the tower.

The being known as Prahvus came flying down on hover pad. He settled above the Horde Troopers.

"Never!" returned Dekker from the Spitbull.

"Then . . . DIE!"

The Horde Troopers opened fire, lasers beams screeching across the valley. Royal Soldiers went flailing back, dead or dying. Two seconds later, they all returned fire. Laser beams criss-crossed the air, throwing either blood, oil, or debris into the air.

The Bashing Beetle launched missiles. The rockets exploded against the walls of the fortress, doing very little damage. The Horde Troopers continued their assault, using heavier artillery now. Bombs roared around the Royal Soldiers, but they all held their positions.

Soldiers on both sides of the valley were blown away. The battle was very easily a stalemate. Fire and debris were blasted into the air. Bodies crumbled to the ground. The air was hot with laser fire and rockets. The fortress of Kreyf was the target of all this and it stood there upon the mountains, a thing of stone.

Is such a thing worth dying for? Is a place such as it worth killing for? Is mass murder in the name of glory worth a pile of rocks? What price dominance? What cost victory? Is an life worth such a thing as this?

The battle waged on, these questions on no one's mind. Introspection would bring them later, but for now, all were too engrossed in the fury of death and violence to think much about anything else. Explosions and laser fire continued to beat on inconsistently and constant around both armies. The beat of death.

In the end, it was not what anyone was expecting. Even Prahvus, who had just consulted with them, was shocked to see it happen. Floating from the tower in the third hour of battle, were the Three. The Shadow Weavers. It was not the loss of life that brought them out from their chambers. It was the fact that in the end, passion will defeat mechanics. The Eternians would eventually take the fortress without the aide of the Three.

The Three circled the valley, avoiding all weapons fire. They then grew closer and formed a moving ring. From the middle of that ring, huge bolts of lightning came sheering into the lines of Royal Soldiers. They spread out, all across the lines.

Dekker watched as his soldiers scrambled for cover. It would be hard to call retreat. But Dekker soon realized they had no choice. The Horde Troopers were starting to move forward. The lightning strikes were getting larger.

"RETREAT! PULL BACK!" Dekker commanded.

"UNITS ZETA AND BRAVO, PROVIDE COVER FIRE!"

"RETREAT! PULL BACK!"

* * *

The bombardment of Avion ended as dawn broke and, as always, Stratos took a little sigh of relieve. He turned and checked the displays. The shield would only last another two days - if even that. The time to prepare for a defense had finally come. But as Stratos watched the sun come up and the candles in the windows of Avion die out, a thought occurred to him.

What if they went on the offense?

An idea came to Stratos then. And he ran to the High Senate.

* * *

Batros hated the sunlight. Having lived on the Dark Hemisphere his entire life, under the gray clouds the seemed to constantly hover over the Santalucia Mountains, the new leader of the Bats hated the time spent here at Avion. In fact, most of his people did.

However, Batros was well aware in a mere two days, the force field would fall. And victory would be great for the Horde . . . and the Bats. And, more importantly, for Batros himself. His leadership was already one of great praise from his people home. Surely, he would go down as the most successful leader in history. Such an honor! After this war was over, there would statues of him everywhere!

Stepping outside, into the horrible noon sunlight, Batros took a good, long look at Avion. After their defeat, the Bats would be the only masters of the sky. But as Batros stood for another few seconds, he began to notice something . . . strange. The force field was shimmering. It was shimmering more and more and did so a lot during the night when they fired upon it, but now . . . it was different.

And then, the force field was gone.

Batros stood there for a moment, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. The force field was down.

There came a noise right then. Avions poured from the city, each one bearing weapons. Batros let out a terrible screeched that echoed outward.

"THEY'VE BROUGHT DOWN THE FORCE FIELD!" he shouted as he ran, sounding alarms and pounding on bunker doors. "PREPARE FOR AN ATTACK!"

Immediately, Bats were in mid-air - but it was too late. The Avions came crashing upon high-rise Horde compounds like a terrible wave upon sand castles. Bats and Ilkorts were running in wild confusion, screeching and trying to fight back.

Down below, at the base of Avion, Ilkorts began to gather. A huge unit of Avions dove down and began to attack. Despite the long willowy fingers of the Ilkorts, that drew the Avions to their deaths, the Ilkorts were taking a beating. Missiles sent infernos upon the tall, lanky creatures.

Stratos took no pride in the fact that he killed. But it was kill or be killed and he understood that. He hated it, but he understood it. Batros came flying towards, rage burning in his eyes.

The Bat opened his mouth to unleash his sonic scream, but Stratos closed his hand firmly on Batros' mouth. Then, with his other hand, he punched hard in the gut. He released. Batros sputtered in mid-air, and Stratos kicked him across the face, grabbed him by the straps and sent him into a cliff wall.

"Tell your masters, Batros, that Eternia - that Avion - shall not fall to the Horde or any other!"

Batros made no reply. He shot at Stratos, claws out, glistening in the noon sunlight. Oh, how he hated that sunlight. As soon as he neared Stratos, the Avion leader upper-cutted him, sending Batros onto solid ground.

"FOR AVION!" shouted Stratos, grinning at the victory. "FOR FREEDOM AND VICTORY! FOR YOUR FATHERS! FIGHT ON, MY BROTHERS, FIGHT ON!"

As the battle erupted, Batros scrambled for a remaining communications bunker. He found one and ran in, bleeding and bruised. At his command, the unit activated. Hordak's horrible image appeared.

"What is it?" grunted Hordak.

"S-Sneak attack, Hordak. The Avions dropped the force field and took us by surprise. We're being ripped apart! I need reinforcements!"

Hordak snorted in displeasure. "You fool! You were supposed to be prepared!"

"There was no- " An explosion shook the bunker and the comm-line fizzled for a brief second.

"Prepare to pull out. We've got a situation at Kreyf and I can't afford to divert resources because of your idiotic foolishness! Retreat from Avion and reassemble at the Canyons of Dealon. I will contact you there with new orders. Understood?"

Batros was about to protest. He was the leader of the Bats! Who did Hordak think he was, ordering him around like that? However, an explosion ripped the left wall and roof off the bunker.

"Understood!" shouted Batros and the comm-line was cut.

Batros then went flying out of the bunker, shouted and screaming.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

The words carried over from general to general, soldier to soldier. Retreat. Victory for Avion. As the Ilkorts went running away from the city and a huge dark mass of Bats took wing and shot east, Stratos smiled. Retreat. Victory for Avion.


	6. Trade Routes

Chapter Six - "Trade Routes"

My Dearest Teelana,

I hope this letter finds it's way to you. Things haven't been very stable when it comes to messages.

The war goes on. The Siege of Kreyf goes on. My love for you goes on as well, though, and that's enough to keep me alive for a few days longer. After our initial defeat, we've been able to hold Royal Soldiers along our side of the valley, up on the ridge. We relieve them every twenty-four hours and we keep at least two hundred there at a time.

Battles have been inconsistent. Never as bad as it was that first time two weeks ago, when we first got here. I still can't believe it's been that long. I really can't. The worst part about that is that I don't know how much longer it'll be. We're holding out for now, but without proper back-up, I don't know if we're going to be able to do much more than defend our position.

It's been cold here, but I've found warmth in my thoughts of you and our little boy that's growing inside of you. Oh, how I long to be there with you. To experience this wonderful thing as it happens. Truth be told, sometimes I think about just deserting this whole battle just to see you.

I'll be honest with you. I don't mean to frighten you, but I have barely eaten since I got here. Rations are running low. Randor promised supply lines forty-eight hours after we established base camp. Only once did they arrive and we're starving. Water has luckily not been a problem. Right now, though, I'm eating only before my turn at keeping watch on the ridge. And only eating enough to give me strength and energy to fight.

Two weeks with no rations. That'll be a story to tell the kid, huh? Knowing me, I'll probably exaggerate it or something.

Speaking of which, have you thought of any names? I've been completely devoid of any ideas since the siege started. War does that to you, I guess. Wish there was something else I could say - something that could make things better. But I can't. I'm lonely, and I'm sure you are.

Never forget . . . I love you, Teelana. I love you so very much and I can't wait to see you again.

Yours truly,

Duncan

* * *

After their terrible defeat at Avion, Batros and Haramesh were given three commands. Haramesh and the Ilkorts were to hold the eastern shore of the Mystic Mountains, aiding in keeping supplies and troop convoys in movements to Kreyf. All Horde Troopers that had been under the command of Batros were to report to Calyx at Loshor Mountain - where they would be part of an attack force against Insectia.

The final order was that Batros would take a small squad of Bats and hide out in the Vine Jungle, where they would cut off Eternos' supply lines to Kreyf.

Batros was, of course, quite insulted. You expected him not to be? Every three days, as supply convoys made their way into the Vine Jungle, the Bats would come down upon them, kill them, and take the supplies for themselves.

It was moronic work. Not fit for one such as Batros. But it didn't matter and there was no point in arguing. He realized that Hordak was far more powerful than he. And that was a problem that couldn't be solved. So, until Hordak had him in good graces once more, it was this job or no job.

Now that it was late December, snow flurries were quite regular. This did make it a little easier for the Bats stationed in the Vine Jungle. The supply lines would sometimes change, but it was easy to hear the sounds of the movement by way of wind.

"They're coming," whispered Batros' second.

"I know, I hear them. Get ready and . . . now!"

The Bats swooped down, which was the last thing that the armed soldiers that protect the convoy ever saw.

* * *

Hordak sat upon his throne of skulls and bones, red eyes piercing the storm that raged on beyond the stone walls of Snake Mountain. Out there . . . a war was being fought in his name. His brother's name, in truth. Horde Prime, a being so old his name is not even known. The high leader of the Horde Empire, taking the position after the death of their father Lord Nova.

Countless worlds under Horde Prime's control, spanning a large portion of the galaxy. And what victory would this be? Where would Eternia place in this vast empire? The wormhole would be quite the valuable resource, but just what did this planet matter in the grand scheme of things?

Hordak had no illusions about his role. He had conquered worlds before. A few them took centuries. Some took weeks. This one . . . Eternia . . . it always held a certain interest to Hordak. Perhaps it was his time as an apprentice to the Elders. Perhaps it was the fact that this was third time the Horde tried at this world. Perhaps it was because it was so black and white regarding its nature.

The natures of the Good and Evil were so evident on this planet. There was no second-guessing, no heavy thinking. The ones that warred for Evil were easy to see. None so much as young Keldor.

Keldor.

The mere thought of his name sent Hordak's mind whirling. The once weak hearted prince of Eternos . . . turning evil. Now apprenticing under Hordak. Such a thing no one could have predicted. In fact . . .

Keldor sat meditating in front of Hordak at that very moment, eyes closed, long black hair draped over his blue shoulders. Twin tendrils of smoke drifted up a pair of candles on either side of the fallen prince.

"Arise, Keldor, my prize pupil, we must speak."

Keldor's eyes opened and Hordak saw a strange shimmer around the young man's face. For the briefest of moments . . . was that a skull he saw?

"What is it?"

Hordak blinked and everything was back to normal. "Your training is incredible, Keldor. You have surpassed me at your age."

"Thank you, Lord Hordak."

"Keldor, there is word of trouble at our post at the Sea of Rakash."

Keldor's eyes silted. "Eternos?"

"No. The Mer-People."

He bowed his head a little. "What am I to do?"

"We can not deal with the Mer-People now. The war has only begun and it is - " He paused, disliking the word. "- fragile. Offer them a deal or threaten them with war."

"I thought you said we couldn't afford to deal with - " Keldor cut himself off after catching the expression on Hordak's face.

"You will know what to do, Keldor. This is a fine test to see what you are made of. Your skills in sorcery are excellent. His fighting abilities are improving every day. Now we'll see you in a situation that requires a little bit of everything."

* * *

"Keep those supplies coming, gents!" shouted Lieutenant Tucker as a group of stockers loaded up one of the wagons to head north. "We need to get to - "

Lieutenant Tucker halted his words at what he saw. Coming down the road was a man, battered and beaten. He wore what was once an Eternos armor. As he limped along, Lieutenant Tucker gave a shout.

"Help him!"

Tucker and a group of the stockers ran to the soldier. As soon as they met him, the soldier collapsed into their arms.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"I . . . must speak to the king . . . the supplies line are being . . . being blocked . . ."

* * *

"Blocked, you say?"

Randor put his hand to his chin. He looked to Man-At-Arms, then back at Tucker. Outside, a flurry blew hard against the walls of Eternos. Winter was in full swing. It was December, the war waging for over a month now.

"It does confirm with the lack of rations at Kreyf, sire," Man-At-Arms answered.

"Did he say where the supply lines were being cut off at?" asked Randor of Tucker.

"Yes, sire. The Vine Jungle. By Bats."

King Randor nodded and turned once more to Man-At-Arms. "We should send in a unit to weed them out."

"Excellent idea, sire," Man-At-Arms replied. "I'll lead them up there immediately and - "

"No, Rohad. I will go myself."

Rohad stepped forward. "But, sire, we can not - "

"Rohad, I have grown tired of sitting here will my soldiers are attacked and killed. I am soldier just as they are. Don't forget the Orc attack. I can do this."

Man-At-Arms saw that same fiery look in Randor's eyes he saw in Miro's eyes many times before. The pure stubborn strength of the royal family. It bothered Rohad that the king was going to be doing this, but it also made him realize that it would make the Horde harder to defeat him with that strength.

"I'll prepare you a unit, sire."

"Thank you, Rohad."

As Rohad and Lieutenant Tucker left the Throne Room, Randor stood up. He worried about his safety during this battle only for the sake of his kingdom and his wife. Other than that, he was confident. He was worry-free. And it would be refreshing to enter the fray once again. To battle once again.

* * *

Randor met with Marlena as he retrieved his Honor Sword from their bedroom.

"Randor, where are you going?"

He raised his shoulders. "The supply lines to Kreyf are being cut-off in the Vine Jungle. I am leading an attack unit on those responsible."

Marlena's eyes widened, followed by a deep frown. "Oh. I . . ."

He rested his hands on her shoulders. "I must do this. For my kingdom and myself."

She nodded, understanding the risks immediately. Understanding that she may lose her own husband. But at the same time, she also under the meaning of risk for ones service. Wasn't she the one that blasted off the Earth with a nuke strapped to her back?

Of course, that wasn't quite what was bothering her, was it?

"I understand," she told him truthfully. "I'll be beside myself with worry, but I'll understand."

Randor kissed her forehead. "It makes me glad. And I will come back. This is not going to be anything very hard."

"You say that like battle is something you do everyday."

He hugged her. "Not everyday, but it's something I've come to accept during wartime. Some battles are easier than others, my love."

"I know." She paused. "Merry Christmas."

"What's that? An Earth holiday?"

"Yes. It's tomorrow on your calendar. I'm missing home."

He kissed her forehead. "I have about two hours before I have to leave. Tell me all about this holiday."

Marlena kissed him. "Well . . . there's this tree . . . a Christmas Tree . . ."

* * *

Wind and cold rain struck Keldor as he exited his transport. The small island base was about dead center of the Sea of Rakash. Keldor had only the slightest clue as to where the boarders of the Mer-People's empire were. Apparently, this overlapped with one of them.

"Where are they?" he asked of one of the Horde Troopers.

"The western coast of the island."

Keldor nodded and followed the Horde Trooper. About half a mile away from the Horde compound itself were two Mer-People War-Whales and four dozen Mer-People warriors. Each one was of varying size and shape, but all were covered in green scales with the orange faces and fins at the forehead, ankles and wrists.

"Who here speaks for the underwater civilization?"

"I am the chief warrior!" shouted of medium height and strength. In his hand was a huge trident. "I am the one they call Mer-Man!"

"Mer-Man, eh? I am Keldor and I speak on behalf of the Horde."

"Remove your Troopers and your base! You are in territory!" Mer-Man cried, his voice bubbly and his eyes wide.

"No. Remove yourselves from this area and we shall not attack you."

"Impossible! You are in our boarders!"

Keldor lifted his hand to stop all further argument. "Let us strike a deal, you and I. You are no negotiator. Your people are not reknowed for treaties. Neither is the Horde. Let's you and I duel. If you win, the Horde will abandon this island. If I win, your people will leave this island to us and there shall be a pact of non-aggression between our two empires."

Mer-Man blinked two giant eyelids. "And if I refuse?"

Keldor grew grim. "Remember that we have stronger forces. Remember that we have been here twice before. If you refuse, we invade your underwater utopia."

Mer-Man stared at him, mindlessly it seemed. After a moment, he nodded. "We shall duel."

Keldor unsheathed the Sword of Darkness. Mer-Man held out his trident. The two rushed towards each other.

* * *

At that very moment, rolling through the Vine Jungle was a great number of trucks full of supplies. Two medical trucks, three ration trucks, two mechanical supply trucks, four miscellaneous trucks, along with forty Royal Soldiers on horseback, two Battle Tanks, three Attack Jeeps, and a Bashin' Beetle. This was nothing unusual, of course, and Batros (feeling lazy) didn't hesitate as he launched his attack.

The Bats swooped down from the bare trees. As they did, caught in a flurry, Batros realized too late his vital mistake. He should have listened for voices and noises and extra heartbeats. But he didn't. Three out of the four miscellaneous trucks opened up. The entire convoy halted. The three miscellaneous trucks revealed one hundred Royal Soldiers.

Laser fire poured out of the trucks, smashing right into the Bats. Batros squealed, calling in for reinforcements. Forty more Bats came shooting across the area, shrieking their sonic screams. The Royal Soldiers, while shaky from the wild screams, continued to let lose laser beams.

In a matter of seconds, there was pure chaos. The Bats were fighting back, but most of the fighting was now hand-to-hand, which the Royal Soldiers were also prepared.

"BATS! STAND DOWN IN THE NAME OF THE KING AND OF ETERNOS!" roared King Randor, Honor Sword pointing right at Batros.

"Never!" screamed Batros in reply. He dove right towards Randor . . . then stopped mid-air.

King Randor's lips formed into a smile as he watched vines fly out and grab hold of the Bats. Batros' mouth was suddenly stuffed with flower pedals as he desperately attempted to free himself from the strengthened vines.

Moss Man arrived on the road then, grinning. "Those Bats sure do make a lot of noise."

Randor shook Moss Man's hand. "Good to see you again, my friend."

"The same. Thought you could my help. The Horde is something nobody wants on Eternia."

"True. Except . . . him."

Randor lifted his Honor Sword and put it to Batros' neck. A sudden urge filled his body. It would be so easy. It would be very easy. This Bat was traitor, allying himself and his people - selling them out - for a little more power. For a little more respect. Batros here, this traitor, was one of the reasons the Horde had gotten as far as they have.

One of the reasons so many were dead.

It would be so easy. Randor pressed the blade against the flesh of Batros' neck. He searched him deep in the eyes and looked for a reason not to . . .

Mercy.

Simple as that.

Randor lowered his weapon.

* * *

Mer-Man leapt forward, the trident striking the Sword of Darkness. Keldor rolled back, landed on both feet and swept in with his blade. Mer-Man dodged it and struck Keldor in the shoulder. A small cut, but nothing Keldor couldn't handle.

"First blood goes to you, Mer-Man."

Mer-Man made an annoyed gurgling sound and went straight on at Keldor, trident straight in front of him. Keldor swerved out of the way - just as Mer-Man was expecting. His trident shot outward, ripping into Keldor's cape. In a flash, though, Keldor had the cape off and it flew over Mer-Man's face.

Mer-Man scrambled back and Keldor slid forward, kicking the high warrior into the gut and chest. Victory seemed near. However, Mer-Man seemed to have other plans. Right as Keldor's last kick was unleashed, Mer-Man jumped up and sent both of his feet right into Keldor's face. The cape now out of his sight, Mer-Man slammed his shoulder into Keldor's stomach.

He then turned around and elbowed him into the face. One more quick shove and Keldor in the water. Though shallow, Keldor was shocked to find that he was having trouble moving. Mer-Man was on top of him and the aquatic warrior dragged him away from the beach and deeper into the freezing cold water.

Mer-Man grabbed Keldor by the leg and yanked under the surface when the former prince tried for air. Much to his shock, Mer-Man was able to get countless kicks, punches, jabs, and other attacks. Blood filled the water, which was bound to attract the oceans beasts.

Keldor acted fast. He spoke magic words, though they were gargled, they did what he wanted. The water around both he and Mer-Man churned - then sent them flying into the air!

They crashed onto the beach. Keldor acted quickly, landing on his feet with another short spell. As soon as he touched down, he kicked the apparently dizzy Mer-Man across the face, and then retrieved the Sword of Darkness and put it to Mer-Man's neck.

It would be so easy. Keldor pressed the blade against the flesh of Mer-Man's neck. He search him deep in the eyes and looked for a reason not to . . .

Mercy.

Simple as that.

Keldor lowered his weapon.

"I will let you live," Keldor told him. "As a gift to you and your people. You will move away from this island, leaving it to us and leaving it with your life. However - " Keldor stretched out his hand and the trident flew to him. He then handed it back to Mer-Man. "- though I have saved your life, I will return for you someday. You are mighty warrior and your services may be needed in some unseen future venture. Do you understand?"

Mer-Man nodded. "I do."

"Then leave here and never come back!"

Mer-Man took the trident, then turned to his people. "Move out!"

Keldor grinned to himself. A success and quite the opposite of what Keldor expected to happen. He wondered what Hordak would think. A small part of him thought that perhaps in another lifetime, his father would have been proud. An even smaller part of him thought the same of his brother.

* * *

As the Bats were loaded, Randor stepped over to Batros. "I want him released."

"Sire?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"I want him released so he can give Hordak a message for me." Randor stepped closer to Batros. "You tell your master that Eternia shall never be his. You tell your master that as long as I have one breath left, I shall oppose him. You tell your master that he will be crushed. Understand?"

Batros nodded frantically for he saw that Randor meant every word.

"Good. Man-At-Arms, you and a few soldiers escort him to about five miles west of here and just let him sit there."

Rohad grinned and did so. Randor turned to Moss Man.

"Thanks for your help, Moss Man. You'll help protect our trade route?"

"Oh yes."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

King Randor put his hand to his chin, then smiled. "Well, there is one thing . . ."

* * *

Queen Marlena, after a long day of looking at war reports and seeing to her returned husband, entered the royal apartment looking some rest after the stressful day. What she found . . . was a Christmas tree. She gasped, smiled, and her eyes welled up with tears. From behind her, two large and familiar arms engulfed her.

"Figured you could use a slice of home," Randor told her.

"Oh Randor, thank you so much."

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas."


	7. Battle of Insectia

Chapter Seven - "Battle of Insectia"

As snow whipped in the wind, swirling and twirling through the canyons south of Insectia, the Horde Troopers marched on. A vast and terrible army, their heavy boots slammed on the ground in unison. Their sensors worked as one, detecting any and all foes that would stand against.

Any life forms they did find were ignored - simply because they would much rather cower in the shadows than face such a fearsome legion. The Horde Troopers marched ever onward, weapons primed, systems on-line, power full. These were the breakers of armies, the destruction of kingdoms, the agents of death that bore the symbol of the red bat.

Their destination was Insectia, home to the Insectoids and capital of their kingdom. Insectia was massive, standing high into the sky in the form of huge towers occupied by the Bees; and deep into the ground, which was held by the Ants. Throughout, on different layers and in different tunnels, were the Beetles and the Moths. These four races held together through their Queens, which Queen Androna of the Bees was the most well known. The Bees were the most public face of the Insectoids.

Insectia was basically a massive circle of tall mountains. Inside the circle was Mount Insectia, one of the four tallest mountains on Eternia.

"We have three hours before they reach our outermost perimeter," General Stingrad reported. "In addition to the ten thousand Horde Troopers, there are reports of Bat-Mechs launching from the Ilkort-held coastline."

Androna nodded and made a small buzzing noise. "What kind of defense can we mount?"

"We can intercept the Horde Troopers in three hours and hold them off. However, if the Bat-Mechs do indeed follow up, then I can not guarantee success."

While the Bees (and much of Insectia) were quite a proud people, Queen Androna was more than open-minded in terms of politics and their allies.

"We need help, General Stingrad."

Stingrad, tall among most other Bees, stepped towards his queen. "Your majestrix, I am not sure if that is a wise course of action. To not be able to defend our own homeland without help suggests - "

"It suggests nothing other than that Horde is the greatest threat Eternia has known. We are setting an example here, Stingrad. All measures must be taken to defeat the Horde, even if it means calling upon the aide of our allies. Go, forth, Stingrad, and meet the enemy head on."

"That I shall, my lady."

* * *

Two weeks now since the supply lines to Kreyf were opened up and the war was still as it was. As the battle was waged in the Mystic Mountains, there were constant reports of Troop activity along the eastern front - in the Sands of Time and in the Desert. Both of those regions were Horde occupied. And while most the battles were occurring in the Mystic Mountains, the desert lands were the home to skirmishes. Skirmishes that, Randor understood, the Horde was winning. 

Randor had his doubts that perhaps directing most of the troops into the Mystic Mountains was a mistake. Their eastern flank was left too open. Even if Kreyf was destroyed (though, as he understood the battle was at a stalemate), the Horde could still very easily attack from the east.

The kingdoms closets to the Sands of Time were those of the Cave People and that of the Tree People. And they were too xenophobic to even come to a royal dinner, let alone stand against the Horde. With their strict treaties, Randor was quite aware that Hordak most likely counted on them destroying each other rather than deal with them himself.

Hourglass Mountain was too far south and Moriana was too far north to be of any influence. Targa of the northeast was too isolated to be much help. King Sallas of Dosdaine in the west was approached, but turned down. Many of the others had isolated themselves as well, and the island nations were of no help. Even Aquantica, the great undersea kingdom, had turned down Eternos.

The only hope left was in the Bears and the Cats. The Widgets were of no use and were pretty much safe in their massive fortress. The Bears and the Cats could help them, but the Cats were isolationists and the Bears abhorred violence.

Eternos would have to stand on its own feet.

"Sire, pardon my interruption," Thomas apologized as he entered the throne room, "we have received word that the Horde is mounting an attack on Insectia. Ten thousand Horde Troopers are marching there as we speak and we have detected Bat-Mechs from the coastline on course to Insectia as well. They have asked both Eternos and Avion for help."

"Is there any chance we can?"

Thomas shook his head. "No sire. Not without pulling forces out of Kreyf or out of the eastern border."

"What about Avion?"

"I'm not sure, sire."

King Randor paused in thought. "Get me Stratos and Avion, Thomas. We need to speak."

* * *

The battle began at the southernmost perimeter of Insectia. The early stiff early January winds brought cascading snowflakes down across the warriors. Laser bolts crossed the air from the Horde Troopers. Spears, arrows, and axes came from the Insectoids. The battle entered into its first hour. 

From Snake Mountain, Hordak watched intently as the Insectoids stood against his robotic forces. Small explosions issued forth every few minutes, but for some reason . . . Hordak's interest was waning . . .

Hordak was suddenly aware of something within Snake Mountain. In the lower chambers, there was something churning. Something dark. Something powerful. With the battle now taking place on the displays in front of him, Hordak could not spare the time to dispatch whatever it was he sensed.

"Keldor," he beckoned.

The blue-skinned young warrior and mage entered into the throne room of Snake Mountain. "Yes, master?"

"There is a great powerful disturbance deep in the lower chambers of Snake Mountain. Do you sense it?"

Keldor paused. His mind reached out and he could feel as strange movement far below. "Yes."

"Go investigate it," Hordak ordered, but suddenly felt a strange reluctance.

"Of course."

"Wait, Keldor. One moment."

Keldor halted in his steps and turned back around. "Yes?"

"Look at the monitors, Keldor. Tell me, what do you think the Insectoids are trying to do here? What strategy are they trying to implement?"

For a long moment, Keldor stared at the monitors that displayed the vicious battle at Insectia. It didn't take him too much time to figure out what they were attempting.

"Divide and conquer, Hordak. Their strongest forces keeping striking the center of the Horde lines. The Beetles and the Bees, see there? The Moths are keeping to the sides. It's a tight fit with those cliffs nearby, but it's a typical defense used by the Insectoids."

"Well done, Keldor. Now, if you will attend to the presence in the caverns . . ."

"Of course."

For a brief moment, Keldor regarded his master in that chair with a strange thought. He wanted to sit there, to be in command. These thoughts resonated with his own desires that he about Eternos a few years earlier. He would have that seat someday, the one at Eternos and the one that Hordak now occupied.

But those were thoughts for a later time. Keldor quickly left the throne room and made for the corridors deep below Snake Mountain.

* * *

Blood gushed from broken exoskeletons. Wings were ripped apart next to shattered arms. The dead was pilling up but the fight wasn't over yet. Amongst these many dead Insectoids were the broken remains of Horde Troopers - their cracked casings revealing busted machinery. Sparks occasionally sputtered from the fallen Troopers. 

Yet, the battle waged on.

General Stingrad stood at the front of his lines, battle-axe taking down Trooper after Trooper. By his side was Lieutenant Buzz-Off, who was doing the best he could to keep up with his incredible leader. Thunderous explosions went off all around them as the Horde did their best to blast out the weapon turrets located in the mountains.

"Bumbler! Garth! Push around the outer cliffs!" shouted Stingrad into his communicator as Buzz-Off covered his back.

The battle was going poorly. While the Insectoids were holding strong, their manpower was low and the threat of being overwhelmed loomed. They needed help, as much as Stingrad hated to admit it. And with the Bat-Mechs confirmed to arrive . . .

Quite suddenly, the ground shook and rumbled. Bounding out from a legion of Horde Troopers came Calyx.

"Stingrad!" cried the rock warrior. "I was hoping to bump into you! I am Calyx! Let's speak - general to general!"

Stingrad's segmented eyes sharpened and the tall Insectoid rushed forward, axe raised. As soon as he came within striking distance, however, Calyx punched him in the face. Stingrad crumbled to the ground. Calyx slammed his foot onto Stingrad's chest before he even had the chance to get up.

Still possessing his axe, Stingrad began to slam it into Calyx's shin. A small bit of rock chipped off and Calyx's foot went up in snap of pain. Stingrad stood, wings bent and crooked, ready to finish it off. Once more, though, his efforts meant nothing.

Before the axe even struck Calyx, the rock-man grabbed Stingrad's arms and bent them backwards. The exoskeleton snapped, breaking both arms. But Stingrad didn't scream. Calyx smiled.

"I hope the rest of your puny race is as easy to defeat as you," Calyx told him.

"I may die here, but you will not . . . conquer Insectia . . ."

"Very funny."

Calyx released Stingrad only to grab his head and twisted. A loud snap was heard and Stingrad went to the ground, dead. Buzz-Off stood stock still as his mentor and leader lay dead on the blood-soaked, dirty ground.

"No . . ." he whispered. "NO!"

He rushed to Calyx, his own axe raised. As soon as he reached Calyx, he was pushed aside.

"Don't even bother, little bug."

Buzz-Off was thrown next to the slain Stingrad. For a long few seconds, Buzz-Off stared at those dead eyes and he felt a terrible rage burning within him. How many others were out here dying? How many others were laying on the ground, broken and beaten like Stingrad?

Buzz-Off decided he would not be one of those. He lifted Stingrad's fallen axe, stood up and with speed unknown, raged right at Calyx's back as the general lead his robotic Troopers on. In a matter of small seconds, Buzz-Off sent the blade of the axe smashing into Calyx's shoulder.

It cut deep, sending rocks bits into the air. What could best be described as liquid concrete came gushing out of the wound as soon as Buzz-Off pulled out his weapon.

"AHHHHH!" sounded Calyx as he stumbled. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Buzz-Off sent the axe into the Horde Troopers that were now gunning for him. Their parts and armor went spilling across the mountain floor. He turned to face Calyx, but the Horde general was now stumbling back towards the end of the lines.

With a few seconds to spare before the next wave of Horde Troopers were to come upon him, Buzz-Off pulled out his communicator and opened a line to the rest of the Insectoids.

"This is Buzz-Off. Stingrad is dead. I am taking command. Bumbler, maintain your position! Garth, come around strike against the forces coming in from the north. The rest, keep pushing towards the center of the lines."

It was a long shot. Even with Calyx out of the game, it was still going to be very hard to push the Horde Troopers out of the territory. With the Bat-Mechs coming soon, it was going to be damn near impossible . . .

Suddenly, the light of the sun was momentarily blocked out, as if a cloud was covering it. The sounds of small explosions filled his ears.

"Look there!" shouted one of the soldiers, pointing up.

Buzz-Off looked upward . . . and smiled.

"AVIONS! STRATOS IS HERE!"

The sky was filled with birdmen of Avion, who were issuing out their rockets upon the massive army of Horde Troopers. Explosions began to grow more intense. Buzz-Off lifted his axe in celebration, and then led the Insectoids barreling into the Horde lines.

* * *

Keldor had no idea where he was. 

After leaving the explored regions of Snake Mountain, he had accidentally entered into a strange door that he never seen before, went down a corridor, and from there, got himself lost. The only light he had with his was that of his torch. The corridor he was in gradually slopped. As he traveled deeper and deeper, though, he felt the presence that he and Hordak detected growing stronger. So . . . he continued onward.

After nearly an hour, he arrived . . . at a dead end.

"What is this?" he questioned. He ran his blue hand across the wall in front of him.

And then, the floor dropped out. Keldor went falling to darkness. He fell for a good five seconds. When he finally crashed onto the ground, he found himself in what he could identify as very large chamber, eerily lit and filled with a strange mist.

Keldor stood up, the mist swirling around him as he moved. The room was very cold and quite damp and it was at that moment, Keldor realized there was something strange with the ground he stood on. It felt strange, very uneven and loose. As he took a few steps, it crunched beneath his boots.

He bent down and waved his hand, separated the mist briefly beneath him. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. Skulls . . . thousands of skull. The entire floor of the chamber was filled to the brim with skulls.

"How . . . what . . .?"

Keldor's heart began to pound in a panic. Was this some sort of trap? Was he stuck down here? Would he soon be one of these skulls that he now walked upon?

That last thought gave him chill.

Keldor's hand reached down and grabbed the hilt of the Sword of Darkness. As soon as he did so, the chamber grew colder. The mist shifted, swirling around him, and a strange gust of wind blew around him. A green glow filled an area not ten feet in front of him.

The mist spun around the glow and Keldor's entire body filled with fright. From that green light came a form . . . a body, composed entirely of bones. As the bones locked perfectly into place and the green light dimmed to only immanent from the skeleton, Keldor saw that the being he was looking at was wearing a tattered purple cape.

"Who . . . who are . . .?"

The being hissed. "Sssscccarrre-glllloooww."

"Scare-Glow?"

"Yesss." Scare-Glow starting walking to Keldor. "You are Keldor."

"Y-yes," Keldor responded. He pulled out the Sword of Darkness, his mind full of fright. "Not one step closer, you wraith!"

Scare-Glow seemed to strangely smile and continued to walk forward. His boney fingers reached out and touched the end of Keldor's blade.

"Dessstiny . . ."

Keldor felt as cold as ice. "Wha-what is it, yo-you want?"

"Gift."

In Scare-Glow's other hand was a green amulet shaped like a ram's head.

"What is that?"

"Ram Stone. You will know. . ."

Keldor let his Sword of Darkness drop to his side and then outstretched his other hand and took the Ram's Stone. As soon as he did, Scare-Glow began to cackle loudly. The Ram Stone glowed brilliantly and then started to pulse. Keldor hardly noticed as Scare-Glow faded away.

The Ram Stone exploded into pure energy and streaked to both of Keldor's hands. Keldor knew exactly what he wanted to do. With the energy that was once in the Ram Stone now in his hands, Keldor waved them over the floor of skulls. Shards began to break apart and shattered, becoming dust that flowed through the mist and in between the outstretched hands of Keldor.

The dust began a staff, fitting perfectly in Keldor's blue palms. At the end of the staff was the skull of a ram. Pure and focused chaotic energy was filled within this staff and Keldor gave it a name. The Chaos Staff.

Keldor looked around suddenly, fear no long with him. It had been replaced by gratitude. But Scare-Glow was nowhere to be found. The mist was fading as well. Keldor looked up at where he had from. With his Chaos Staff in hand, he focused his power through it.

A mass of skulls lifted up and became a staircase for him to climb. Keldor smiled. This new tool was incredible.

* * *

Over an hour later, Keldor returned to Hordak's throne room. He looked to be in a foul mood, which was no surprise to Keldor. 

"What is this problem, master?"

Hordak snorted. "The Avions have joined in the battle at Insectia. Our lines are being cut down. I'm ordering a full retreat."

Keldor nodded. "That is disheartening news."

There was no reply. After a moment, Hordak looked at his apprentice. "What was it you found down there?"

"Just an old ghost."

"Is that a new staff?"

"Indeed it is. I found it down there."

"We will go over those lessons a little later, then."

"Of course."


	8. Withdraw from Kreyf

Chapter Eight - "Withdraw from Kreyf"

Stratos soaked in the air as he curved downward from the clouds. Behind him, four other Avions did as he did. They had just crossed into the realm of Eternos and still had a little longer to go. But within these boarders, it was safer to fly this low. The Horde was on the prowl and it wasn't safe to fly low in the Mystic Mountains nor in portions outside of Eternos.

"Stratos!"

The Avion warrior looked over and saw the newly minted General Buzz-Off come right next to him with his small contingent of five Insectoids. It had only been three days since the Insectoids and the Avions had driven off the Horde from Insectia and there was already talk of a new offensive.

"Buzz-Off! Good to see you again!"

"Same here. I was wondering if we'd end up meeting on our way to Eternos."

"As did I. Glad to see we did. Better to fly in groups."

"Of course."

The group soared over the patches of hills and mountains until at last, the great city of Eternos came into view atop it's plateau. Both parties came to a landing in the center of the city, right in front of the Palace doors. As soon as they landed, the doors came open and King Randor stepped out.

"Stratos! Buzz-Off! Glad you could come! All of you, come on in," Randor greeted.

The entire group entered into the first hall of the Royal Palace. "I'm quite happy our three peoples agreed to this alliance, King Randor," Stratos said.

"The same here. Hopefully, with the three of us together, we can show a united front to the Horde. Make them thing twice about invading here," Buzz-Off followed.

"My thoughts exactly," Randor replied. "By the way, Buzz-Off, congratulations. I only wish your promotion had come under better circumstances."

The two shook hands. "I understand and thank you. Stingrad wanted me to be the new general . . . so here I am."

"Well, you were a good choice."

"Thank you, your highness."

They all walked into the Situation Room, where Marlena and Rohad were waiting. Both stood as soon as the group entered.

"Queen Marlena, Man-At-Arms," Stratos said.

"Hello Stratos," Marlena replied.

As soon as the pleasantries were out of the way, they all sat down at the table, ready to get on with business. Randor laid out a map of the Mystic Mountains.

"With the Horde driven away from Insectia and Avion, they have massed themselves here, at Kreyf, and here, along this portion of the eastern seaboard," Randor pointed out. "If we are able to take down Kreyf, then we can hold them along the coast until we're able to regroup our resources enough to push them out of the Mystic Mountains for good."

Buzz-Off nodded. "You've been attacking Kreyf for weeks now. Do you believe that one final blow will destroy their forces there?"

"If we work together, yes."

Stratos pointed to the Desert. "What about the skirmishes that have been going on out here?"

"That's where we believe Hordak will open up a second line of attack," Rohad explained. "If we can't destroy Kreyf and Hordak is able to divert enough of his forces into the Desert, the Fertile Plains will be fighting a battle on two fronts and I doubt we can survive that."

"That's why Mystic Mountains need to be a priority," Randor went on. "We're planning on bringing up troops from North Eternos along with back-up from here. If you could both bring in your own warriors, we should be able to eliminate the threat of Kreyf."

Stratos looked to Buzz-Off. Buzz-Off then pointed to the coastline. "What's to keep these Horde legions from attacking?"

"We have learned the Horde has a supply route going between the Santalucia Mountains to the coast. Its key point is a small island in the Sea of Rakash. We take out that island and the coastline is completely cut off."

"When are we to do that?" asked one of the Insectoids.

"As we're attacking Kreyf, King Stephan is going to be leading Battle-Hawks to the island eliminating," Randor responded.

Buzz-Off and Stratos looked at the map for a long moment, considering it.

"All right. I'm in. I will speak with the Senate upon my return to Avion and make the arrangements," Stratos answered.

"I will do the same. The wrath of the Insectoids will fall swiftly upon the Horde."

Randor smiled grimly. "Then I shall see you both on the battlefield."

* * *

"What did you mean when said that?"

Randor looked at his wife and sighed. "I meant exactly what I said. I am going to see them both on the battlefield."

Marlena frowned, her forehead ruffling. "Randor, are you really . . ."

He put his hands on her arms. "My love, the kingdom is in danger. The world is in danger. My people - my soldiers - are dying out there. I need to be with them. I need to fight this war. This battle. I don't know how things are done on Earth, but . . ."

"Okay, okay," she replied, frustrated. "Alright."

"We've had this discussion before," Randor noted. "With the supply line attacks . . ."

"That was different, all right? That was just different. This is a bigger scale. A bigger battle. That was only the supply line for that place. Now you're going to be fighting in there? I don't know if I can handle it."

"You will."

"Randor - you're a walking target!"

He took a deep breath, purposely puffing out his chest. "I am a warrior."

"Yeah. And it's not like I forgot about that." Marlena put her head on his chest and started to cry. "I love you, damn it. I don't want you to die."

He kissed the top of her head and held her close. "I'm not going to die."

She looked directly up at him, eyes full of tears. "How can you even say that? How do you even know?"

His tough hand ran across her soft cheek, his thumb brushing away a stray tear. "Because I won't let myself."

Eyes closed, she held him close to her. "Oh Randor . . ."

Randor sighed heavily and hugged her. "War. Huh."

"Good God, all," she said in return.

Seriously, he replied: "What is it good for?"

Marlena laughed a little, despite the tears. "I love that song."

"What song?"

"Shhhh," she said and kissed. "You just make sure you come back, okay?"

"I will. I promise you."

"You just . . . you better."

* * *

"King Randor must die."

Hordak perked an eyebrow. Briefly, he turned to Keldor, whose eyes were wide with some emotion that Hordak was unable to tell.

"And just why is that?" asked Hordak.

The Three, in holographic form, transmitting from Kreyf, continued speaking in unison over the comm-line. "We are sensing a strength unbridled within him. He is a very worrisome threat. King Randor must be destroyed."

Hordak snorted. "I am . . . reluctant. Randor maybe brilliant, but he's also very predictable."

"Not as predictable as you can imagine. We are also concerned about this union with the alien woman. We have reason to suspect that any children they may bare could be very powerful."

With a passing glance at Keldor, Hordak nodded. "Hmmm. Do what you must."

"He rides into battle at Kreyf. We shall confront him there."

"Then do so."

The holographic Three faded away, leaving Keldor and Hordak alone in the throne room. Keldor grunted and stood up.

"I wanted a shot at Randor, Hordak. I wanted my revenge."

Hordak walked to the window. "I know. But you still have two other siblings to play with and your father, who is most certainly out there somewhere."

Keldor, apparently, didn't share this point of view. His face turned a shade of red as he stomped over to Hordak. "Allowing the Three to kill Randor was unjustifiable. We talked about this."

Hordak snarled, baring his sharp teeth. "Would you rather reveal yourself to the entire damned world, then! Brother killing his own brother in front of the three biggest powers in the Light Hemisphere! That will rouse Eternos in a way we have never seen! They will rally and they will destroy us! And most of all, they will destroy YOU! You honestly believe that Stephan and Johanna would just sit by when they hear their youngest brother killed their oldest! Ha! Oh, Keldor, how can you have learned so much, but still know so little?"

"Enough! Fine!"

Keldor stomped out of the room. Hordak watched him and found himself questioning Keldor's full motives here.

* * *

Snow swirled around Randor as he led the royal soldiers into the campsite near Kreyf. It was a little before dawn and the mass legion of soldiers from Eternos and North Eternos felt their hearts race a little bit more as they camp upon the campsite where so many of their comrades had been fighting harshly.

Immediately, Captain Dekker and Commander Duncan were there to greet Randor as soon as he entered the camp.

"Your highness, welcome!" Dekker shouted.

"Randor!" Duncan cried and strongly shook Randor's hand.

"Good to see you both. We will be attacking at nightfall. I've been in contact with Avion and Insectia. Both are committed four hundred soldiers and they will be here by noon. Do you think it will be enough?"

Dekker nodded. "Should be."

"Excellent. We have supplies. Make sure all of the men get some rest and a full meal. I want them to be fighting with eyes wide open and stomachs full of food, understood?"

Dekker smiled and patted Randor on the shoulder. "Yes, sire. I'll fetch Commander Stark and start to unload those Battle-Hawks."

The Captain of the Royal Guard walked off to do his duties, leaving Duncan and Randor alone.

"It's really good to see you again, Randor," Duncan said honestly.

"You too, old friend. In fact, I have a little something for you."

Duncan's eyebrow perked. "Oh?"

Randor pulled out an envelope. Duncan took it and opened it. Inside was a letter . . . and a lock of red hair.

"Teelana," Duncan whispered, fingers rubbing the red hair. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"She misses you, Duncan. I spoke to her before I left."

Duncan nodded, then hugged Randor firmly. Randor paused, then hugged back.

"You watch my back, right? You make sure I get back to her and my little baby."

"I will, Duncan. I swear on all my ancestors, I shall."

"I will bring you home, too, then. I won't make Marlena a widow."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that."

* * *

With stunning speed, the day moved quickly. As promised, the Avions and Insectoids arrived at noon, eight hundred strong. As the sun began to set reach the point where the shadows were long, King Randor, King Stratos, General Buzz-Off, and Captain Dekker led the massive military force out of the camp and towards the edge of the large valley that separated them from the fortress at Kreyf.

"Looks like they were ready for this," Stratos observed.

"Indeed."

Despite being 1,600 soldiers, there was a feeling of being outnumbered as Horde Troopers marched and marched out of the huge black base. Gray clouds covered what was left the dusk sky. It would be a dark night - not a good one to be fighting a battle during. Randor gripped the hilt of his Honor Sword and strode to the very edge of the valley.

Clear across it, the Horde minion known as Prahvus took the same position.

"Evil Horde!" shouted King Randor. "By the authority invested in me by my forefathers and the people of Eternos, I hereby demand that you remove yourselves from this world! Depart and know peace! Remain and you shall know only death!"

Prahvus said nothing. Instead, a massive hologram appeared in the valley. Hordak, though transparent, his visage sent chills throughout the army assembled before Kreyf.

"Such bold words, King Randor. I offer this one last chance to surrender. Give your lands to me and you shall all be free to live!"

"Live as slaves, you mean!" yelled Stratos. "We will stand against you, Hordak. This is beginning of your downfall."

"We shall see. If you wish to fight and die, so be it."

The hologram vanished. Randor turned to the great army assembled behind him and he lifted his sword. With an amused smile, he said to his fellow leaders: "Like the guy said - so be it."

The cliff side emptied. Royal Soldiers went rushing down into the valley, lasers and swords ready. The Battle Tanks and Attack Jeeps jumped forward. Avions and Insectoids took to the skies. Battle-Hawks roared to life, launching above the Avions and Insectoids.

From the others, Horde Troopers went down into the valley, their numbers perhaps mightier than even this great assemblage of Light Hemisphere empires. Bats went sailing into the air, screaming and screeching. Bat-Mechs shot in behind them, weapons on-line and firing. Ilkorts came rushing along, throwing heavy objects nearby at their enemies.

The armies crashed together in a burst of violence and death.

In those first few moments of battle, no one side could be decided if they were winning or not. The collision of astounding strength resonated throughout the valley. In the sky, the forces of the air swirled and smashed.

Stratos made a low dive, issuing out a strafing run of rockets. Too low, however. A grappling hook came sailing up and wrapped around his leg. He was suddenly pulled down, crashing onto a part of the ground that was blessedly free of battle.

"Stratos of Avion!" came a shout.

"Oh no . . ."

"'I am Haramesh, leader of the Ilkorts!"

Haramesh's huge hand came smashing on the ground. Stratos luckily rolled away right in time. But his luck ran out as soon as he realized that Haramesh was holding the end of the grappling hook's rope. One strong tug of that and Stratos was now dangling in front of Haramesh like a worm on a fishing rod.

"You are mine now! When I'm done with you, I'm coming for your sky city next!"

Stratos shook his head. "No you're not."

The Avion pressed a pair of buttons on his wrists, sending a pair of small rockets barreling right into Haramesh. The small explosions rocked the Ilkorts backward, causing him to spill over and ultimately dropping Stratos. The Avion King untied the grappling hook and took the skies again, making sure that didn't happen again.

Buzz-Off criss-crossed with Stratos on his way to dealing with Batros. He delivered a mid-air kick to his back, sending Batros into a mild free-fall. But as Batros worked to recover, his sonic scream threw off Buzz-Off's equilibrium. He nearly dropped his axe, but was able to recover at the last moment. So, was, unfortunately, Batros, who rode right to Buzz-Off and tried to claw at his face.

The Insectoid dodged and ducked, trying to avoid those long claws of his. Batros shoved the axe into Batros' arm. Batros shouted and screamed, blood dripping from the wound. The Bat leader dropped off his attack and seemed to retreat to a much more hospitable location.

On the ground, Dekker rode the Spitbull forward, smashing into Horde Troopers all before him. Horde Troopers were demolished . . . until a beam of energy bashed right into the front of the Spitbull, turning it into slag. Dekker rolled off it and landed on his feet . . . only to face Prahvus.

Dekker immediately opened fire, but Prahvus merely shrugged the weapons energy blasts off like nothing. He threw a fist at Dekker, which nearly killed him. Dekker crumbled a little, but maintained himself. Dekker pulled out a dagger and tried to stab Prahvus, but Prahvus far too strong and his skin was too tough.

"You will die now," Prahvus growled and unleashed a blast of energy -

That never touched Dekker. Duncan deflected the blast with his shield. Prahvus grunted and made for Duncan - only to be blocked by King Randor now. The three of them stood up and faced Prahvus.

Each one drew a weapon and opened fire on Prahvus. While he could shrug off one laser blast, three he could not. Staggered and weakened, he was forced back into retreat.

"Well done, gentlemen," Dekker thanked.

"Save your praises," Randor returned. "We're not done yet. We still have - "

Before he could even finish that sentence, there was the _howl _again. The Three, the Shadow Weavers the Horde, came flowing out from the top of the tower. The swirled through the air, releasing a strong chill than what was already in the winter air. Their black, tattered robe bodies soared through the skyway battlefield and Randor, Dekker, and Duncan saw the immediate result.

The Avions and Insectoids in their way, bewitched by some spell, stopped fighting, fled, or simply fell to the ground. In the meantime, the Bats and the Bat-Mechs picked up their attack, launching into an even stronger offensive than before.

The Three dove down, hovering above the lines of Horde Troopers. As they did, the Horde Troopers picked up their attack and the battle became far more vicious for the Royal Soldiers. But the Three did not stop there.

They came right up to Randor, Dekker and Duncan. It was here, immediately before them, that Dekker and Duncan both fell due to the intense cold that the Three were giving off. Randor only stood there, emotionless, slack, Honor Sword dangling from the fingers of his right hand.

"Randor . . ." hissed and whispered the center Shadow Weaver. "Give up . . ." The air around Randor grew even colder and the middle of the Three raised his hand to Randor. "Give in . . . die . . . die . . die. . ."

Randor stood there unblinking as the Shadow Weaver floated even closer.

"Die . . . give up . . . die . . ."

The Honor Sword - passed down and reforged for generations - did nothing in Randor's loose fingers. The Shadow Weaver on got closer, mist forming around them both.

"Die . . . die . . . die . . ."

Randor nodded slowly, eyes empty. "No."

Before the Shadow Weaver could even react, the Honor Sword was stabbed right into its ghostly abdomen. A brief burst of smoke and light issued from all of the Three in that exact spot. The center Shadow Weaver pulled away from Randor.

They shrieked and screamed in agony as the wound burned within all three of them. He swung his sword at them again, but missed.

"That's no way to fight a war, Hordak!" shouted Randor. He then turned to his soldiers. "ONWARD! PRESS ONWARD AND KNOW NO FEAR! VICTORY SHALL BE OURS!"

The Royal Soldiers shouted out and rushed right into the Horde Troopers. The Avions and Insectoids gathered themselves up and struck at their assailants once more.

* * *

"I can not believe this," Hordak grumbled. "They've broken through the first line. Both Prahvus AND the Three have been hurt. Haramesh and Batros are out of the battle. We're losing this battle, Keldor. We're losing it badly."

Keldor looked up from a monitor across the room. "It gets worse, Hordak. We've lost all contact with the supply island in the Sea of Rakash."

"WHAT?"

"The sensors reported a squadron of ships flying near the surface of the water, but it was believed to be the Mer-People on a random patrol. It turns out it was a battalion of Battle-Hawks. They've obliterated the base."

Hordak turned back to the battle. Explosions were now echoing forth, raging against the fortress of Kreyf. He snarled and slammed his fist against the table.

"Order our withdrawal from Kreyf. Have Horde forces reposition themselves along the coast."

"But Hordak - why?"

"Because that's exactly what Randor expects us to do. And if . . . if we do what he expects to do, then he won't see what the next move will be."

"And just what is the next move?"

Hordak smiled. "It's a surprise."

* * *

As Battle-Hawks, Avions, and Bashing Beetles blasted the fortress of Kreyf into fireballs and debris, the Horde Troopers were providing cover fire for themselves, the Ilkorts, and the Bats. With the fortress roaring into destruction with massive explosion, Randor raised his Honor Sword and a sound of unequalled happiness and joy was issued from the soldiers of Avion, Insectia, and Eternos.

The siege of Kreyf was over. But the danger still lingered. As the Horde Troopers marched toward the coastline, all knew one true fact: despite the victory, the war was still not over.


	9. Sneak Attack

Chapter Nine: "Sneak Attack"

There was no doubt that this had been one of the longest, hardest winters in Eternian history. The autumn crop, while plentiful, seemed to be diminishing in the food stores. With the loss of South Eternos, the trade routes from the southern Fertile Plains were cut off. With the war on, it made many travelers and traders feel unsafe to make the long trip to any of the other southland towns and villages.

Despite the victory at Kreyf two weeks ago, the battle in the Desert and the Sands of Time was growing stronger and far more vicious. Unlike the events that had taken place in the Mystic Mountains, where the battles were large and took entire armies to win - the attacks among the sand dune and hardpan expanse were small and violent, sometimes involving no more than a few people. Though small, these attacks were very numerous and very deadly.

These were far from the thoughts of Duncan, son of Stephan, as he rode northward out from Eternos. His thoughts were not of the future of the war . . . but the future of his own life and that of his unborn son. Though he told no one, Duncan had doubts about his ability to be a good father.

His own childhood had been less than extraordinary. His father was not much of a role model. Stephan was a less-than-savory person, a man who loved the drink probably more than his own family. Duncan was Stephan's only child and he and his mother Tara were often the targets of Stephan's drunken stupidity. He drank himself into an early grave and his mother was gone not long after that.

Duncan feared becoming that man and in that fear, he found himself comforted. He would never become that man and as much as he pushed himself to believe that, he pushed even harder to depend on being a good single father.

He arrived at the Hall of Wisdom and was surprised to find Teelana sitting in the grass next to massive structure. She wore a green dress that was tight on her stomach and chest. All around her, little butterflies lazily drifted on their beautiful wings, occasionally touching down upon her.

Springtime, Duncan realized. It had finally come. This long hard winter was behind him.

This was not the first time Duncan had seen her. They had spent the better part of the past two weeks together and Duncan had only returned to Eternos for a briefing regarding the Desert front and the coast of the Mystic Mountains.

"Duncan," she said with a smile.

Duncan walked over and put his hands out to help her up. Instead, though, she pulled him down to her. A few of the butterflies leapt at his sudden arrival, but it was no big deal. Duncan kissed Teelana on the cheek and rubbed her tummy.

"My love," he replied. "Oh, my dear sweet love. Did you miss me?"

She ran her fingers across his face. "I have." Her hand joined his on her stomach. "We both have."

They kissed, deep and powerful. Their arms wrapped around the others body, embracing in the kiss. Spring's early birds sang and cheeped. The butterflies floated around them silently.

Spring was here.

After the kiss ended, Duncan moved behind her and let Teelana lay between his legs, the back of her head on his chest. They sat like this for long moments, basking in the warmth of the sun, listening the birds. A slightly chilled wind passed over them, but they did nothing against it.

They sat like this in silence, neither one speak, neither one moved much. So much in love, so much in hope. Duncan found himself fantasizing about Teelana remaining with him and hoped against all hope that the Spirit of Grayskull would find itself with another guardian. These were a fool's thoughts, but they were his own anyways. So was he lost in these thoughts that he hardly noticed Teelana as she tensed before him.

"Duncan," she said, light concern in her voice and gripping his hand.

"Yes?"

"My water just broke."

* * *

In a place devoid of love and hope . . . stood Snake Mountain. Outside it's stone walls, thunder rolled and rumbled. In the distance, yet another volcano exploded, throwing magma into the air. Lightning craned in arcs across the dark sky.

Hordak paid all of this no attention as he addressed the elite of his Horde on Eternia - Keldor, Calyx, Prahvus, Batros, and the Three.

"What is the condition of our forces in the Mystic Mountains?"

"We continue to hold the southeastern coast," Prahvus reported. "Mass contingents of Bats, Ilkorts, and Horde Troopers maintain a firm defense."

"And in the Sands of Time?" Hordak pointed this question at Calyx.

"Pockets of fighting in the borderlands with no true victor," Calyx responded.

Keldor sneered. "This is no way to win a war, Lord Hordak."

"I am liken to agree with you, Keldor," Hordak replied, nodding. "That is why we are preparing a to strike at Eternos kingdom - and hard."

"How? The Palace is one of the most fortified places on all Eternia!" cried Batros.

"I am well aware of that. However, we are not going to attack the Palace. There is more than one target in the kingdom than that of the Palace. And . . . I have a bit of a surprise for our sneak attack." Hordak pressed a key on the table and a hologram appeared.

A robot appeared, huge, bulky, and green, with weapons mounted on the shoulders and the back, as well as right above the hips. Its face was red and extended just a little.

"May I present to you - EVIL ROBOT!"

Batros looked up from the creation. "Not very creative."

"Best I could work with. Make yourselves familiar with it, gentlemen, because it will be the key to our next victory."

* * *

"Okay, Teelana, one more big push! You can do it! You can do it!"

Teelana, sweating, crying, straining took a deep breath and pushed hard. She could feel something leave her . . . and she stopped pushing. Duncan held her hand as the doctor brought forth a screaming, yelling child.

"It's . . . it's girl!"

Duncan fell into a stunned silence. Not just because he had been preparing for what they had been saying would be a boy - but because he was suddenly thrust into fatherhood. His daughter, a screaming messy little thing that squirmed wildly, was quickly cleaned and placed into his arms.

"A girl . . ." he let out and soon, tears began to emerge.

He brought the little bundle of joy over to Teelana, who was sobbing out of pain and happiness, and together, they held their baby girl.

"She's so beautiful . . ." Teelana breathed. "She's so beautiful."

"Yeah. Yeah," Duncan replied. "Just like her mother."

Teelana looked up and smiled at him. They kissed briefly before returning their attention to the newborn baby.

After a few minutes, as the doctors took the little one, checked her, then returned her, Duncan and Teelana had a little time alone with the baby.

"I can't believe she's actually here. I can't believe she's a she!"

Teelana smiled and squeezed his hand. "Duncan . . . there is something we need to talk about."

"I know, dear. I know. But let's not talk about that now. Let's just sit here and soak in the moment."

She nodded and smiled. But the smile was only on the surface. The fact of that matter was that their love affair had become something far more complicated. Not only would Duncan be raising the baby by himself, but this also meant the faking of Teelana's death and what would be many years away from her own daughter and her lover. And then there was another problem. Since Teelana had a daughter, then that meant the she would one day have to bare the same burden that Teelana had.

But Teelana said nothing and would not for a long while.

"What would like to name her?" asked Teelana then.

"I'm . . . well, I had a lot of boys names, but I suppose those don't really apply anymore, do they?"

"No, not at all, in fact. Do you have any more ideas?"

Duncan smiled. "I do have one."

"What is it?

* * *

"Teela, daughter of Duncan."

Marlena's eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of the little baby girl in Duncan's strong arms.

"Oh my God! She's beautiful!" Marlena suddenly exclaimed. "Can I hold her?"

Duncan's smile grew wide and handed her right to Marlena. Marlena took Teela into her arms, careful to support the head. Teela's green eyes roamed over Marlena's face, resulting in a bit of a confused look.

"Teela, huh?" asked Randor, grinning.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when your baby suddenly decides to surprise everyone."

"It's a good name. A strong name," Randor replied and let little Teela hold his finger as Marlena cradled her.

"She's a strong kid," Duncan followed. "She already kicked in the chin and it's quite wallop!"

Marlena giggled. "Awww . . . did you beat up Daddy? Did you?"

Randor sighed and shook his head. "You know what you've done, right? You've brought a baby to my wife and now that's all she's going to be on about."

"Is it possible for you two to even have children?" asked Duncan, not even noticing the slight blush on Marlena's face.

"Yep. We checked with Eldor and a number of the doctors. Although, we've discussed it and I don't think we're quite ready yet . . ."

Marlena's face blushed a little more, but neither one noticed. Luckily, though, Teela spit up at just right moment to end the conversation.

"Oh, Ancients, Marlena . . . I'm sorry."

Marlena grinned. "It's just fine. Babies do this all the time. Do you have rag?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah."

Duncan produced a spit rag for Marlena and the queen went to cleaning up the mess that little Teela had made.

"There we go, there we go. Yeah. It's just fine now, sweetie. Oh Duncan, she is so precious!"

"Yes, she is, isn't she?"

"Excuse me, your majesty," came the soft voice of Man-At-Arms from the doorway.

"Rohad! Come on in and see Duncan's new little invention!" Randor encouraged, motioning him into the room.

"It's a baby!" Duncan threw in.

Rohad stepped over, glanced at the baby, and then looked straight at King Randor. "I'm afraid we have a situation."

All three of them turned their attention from Teela to Rohad.

"What kind of situation?" asked Randor.

"There's been a massive attack on West Eternos. We've got a few visual images and we're a little more than worried as to what the Horde has unleashed."

"Stephan? Is he alright?"

"Yes. But we need to get there as fast as we can."

Randor sighed in thought. "Where's Dekker?"

"The Captain is prepping a squad for immediate departure . . . however . . ."

"What is it?"

"Sire, most of our troops are spread throughout the Evergreen Forest and the Desert. We can't spare the manpower right now."

Randor nodded a little. "I'll go then," he said and glanced at Marlena. Her expression was that of reserved surprise and worry, but she knew he had no choice.

"I'll join you," Duncan threw in.

"Duncan, no. You've got Teela and - " Randor began.

"Sire, you need me. I'll make the arrangements to have Teela taken back to her mother at the Hall of Wisdom."

"I will take her there myself, Duncan," Marlena volunteered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Very much so," Marlena replied.

"Thank you."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Duncan, Randor, and Rohad were walking into the hanger bay, where Dekker was giving numerous orders. After he finished and the royal soldiers began to fulfill said orders, Captain Dekker turned to the trio.

"I'll have ten Battle-Hawks taking to the skies in ten minutes. They'll lay down some fire from the air, allowing our ground forces to move," Dekker reported.

"Good, good," Randor returned. "How do we know that they don't have any body in the air as well?"

"Our sensor array would have detected it. Also, the reports we've received from West Eternos indicate it," Rohad answered.

"All right, then. I guess we'll see you there," Randor told them.

"Indeed."

"King Randor!" came a shout from the door. Stratos came rushing in.

"Stratos! What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you could use my help. I had just arrived and heard about the attack. Figured you could use a hand."

Randor smiled and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

As Randor and his band made their way across the plains towards West Eternos, Marlena arrived at the Hall of Wisdom. The Gunslinger-Rangers approached her and her royal guards.

"Queen Marlena," addressed Willym. "The hour is late and I'm afraid to say that the Council of Elders is in session."

"I am here to return Teelana's child, Teela."

"Of course." Willym turned to another one of the Gunslinger-Rangers. "Heath!"

The other Gunslinger-Ranger, Heath, came down the stairs, and escorted Marlena and baby Teela into the Hall of Wisdom. They journeyed up a long staircase that took them up into the residential tower.

"Lady Teelana," asked Heath, knocking at the door. "Queen Marlena has arrived with your daughter."

There was a pause. Unknown to Marlena and Heath, Teelana was altering her appearance to that of which Marlena had seen. If Heath noticed, he was bound not to say anything.

"Marlena! Hi!" Teelana answered.

"Hi yourself, Teelana. I've got a little someone for you!"

"Oh, thank you," Teelana said cheerily, taking little Teela into her arms. "When did they leave?"

"About two hours ago."

"You worried?"

"I always am whenever Randor enters battle."

Teelana nodded in agreement. "So am I. But they're fighting for something much greater than just you and I." After a pause, she then added: "Thank you bringing her up here."

"You're welcome. She's very pretty."

"Thanks."

Marlena took a deep breath and looked towards the window for a moment.

"Is there something on your mind, Marlena?" asked Teelana as she prepared to feed Teela.

"Yeah . . . yeah, there is."

"What is it?"

Marlena said it.

* * *

Randor, Dekker, Duncan, Stratos, and Rohad stopped on a hill that gave them the first clear look at West Eternos and the land around it. It wasn't quite what they were expecting. The southeastern wall had been shattered and there were huge billows of smoke rising from within the city.

However, there was little evidence of anything but Horde Troopers present. And Horde Troopers could in no way take down an entire section of wall without the troop movement being noticed first.

And then . . . it was revealed to them.

Hordak's Evil Robot came into view, a massive creature nearly one hundred feet tall. And it just locked onto Randor and his soldiers.

"Scatter! SCATTER!" roared Dekker.

Laser beams and missiles came sailing at them and explosions roared across the hill. The soldiers dropped to the ground and the vehicles pulled back, scattering away from the impact zone.

"Have you ever seen anything like that!" asked Randor to Man-At-Arms as another explosion blasted up clouds of dirt.

"Never!"

"Any suggestions!"

"Not yet!"

"King Randor! I have an idea!" shouted Duncan.

Another explosion thundered around them.

"Don't keep it to yourself, Duncan!" roared Randor as the sound of the explosion echoed outward.

"Where are those Battle-Hawks!" Duncan cried out.

Dekker tossed him a communicator and began to search from the proper frequency. "We keep this robot distracted. We need the Battle-Hawks to engage it. In the meantime, we send in those Bashin' Beetles and then start to work on the legs. We take down the legs and this thing is gone. We have to move fast, though!"

Randor looked to Man-At-Arms, who nodded in compliance.

"Do it, Duncan."

"Battle-Hawks battalion, come in!" yelled Duncan over the comm-line.

"We're reading you. This is Commander Stark."

"Stark, this is Commander Duncan."

"Duncan, I am reading you. Leave cancelled too, then?"

"No time for chit-chat, Stark. I need you and the Battle-Hawks to engage the robot. Keep its general attention on you. Maintain fire."

"Understood Commander."

Duncan turned the communicator back to Dekker. As soon as he did, it went off.

"It's Stephen," Dekker said.

Randor grabbed the communicator. "Stephan! Is that you!"

"Yeah! Where the hell are our reinforcements?"

Another explosion ripped across the ground as Evil Robot continued its pre-planned assault. "We're working on it! What's your situation in there!"

"We've got 400 Horde Troopers in here! We're doing our best to keep them contained to the southeastern quarter, but it's tough!"

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

Randor turned to the others. "We need to get these soldiers in there immediately."

Sounds of the Battle-Hawks filled their ears then as eight of the golden flyers came screeching overhead.

"I will help the Battle-Hawks," Stratos volunteered.

"Duncan, Dekker - you two are in charge of the Bashin' Beetles. Man-At-Arms and I will take the soldiers into the city," Randor commanded.

"Understood!" they all answered in unison.

At that exact moment, Stratos fired into the sky and let loose twin rockets that swirled forth and struck Evil Robot. He joined in on the fight with the Battle-Hawks, engaging and keeping the Evil Robot busy.

Laser beams and missiles launched and exploded around him, but Stratos kept pressing on, using maneuvers placed in his mind for years as to just who responded. His rocket pack boosted up or powered down at his mental command. His wings went wide as he soared near the head and then moved close to the body and slammed a small explosive on the shoulder.

The explosion was one of several, but it was nothing compared to what was about to happen. A pair of Bashin' Beetles came to a halt right in front of Evil Robot's leg. Their huge battering rams swung up and immediately crashed against the legs. Metal dented, valves popped, sparks blew.

The left leg came sheering off with the third crack. Evil Robot turned drastically and began to collapse. As it did, the other leg snapped in two. It went careening towards the already battered ground. It crashed, shaking all those around it.

Battle-Hawks dove in, then, one at a time and unleashed barrages of their own. In one spectacular explosion . . . Evil Robot was destroyed.

* * *

The weather outside of Snake Mountain mimicked Hordak's mood. As a stormed raged without, so did Hordak's fury within.

"The Horde Troopers are being finished off in West Eternos," Keldor reported.

"Why did none of you attend them?" asked Hordak, anger straining beneath his cool exterior.

"We were not ordered to, Lord Hordak," Calyx answered.

"Then why did you not volunteer?" questioned Hordak. No one answered. Hordak took a deep breath, snarled, then turned around. "West Eternos is vulnerable now, but it should not be our concentration point. Prahvus - order our Horde Troopers along the coast to move into the northern regions of the Evergreen Forest."

Keldor perked an eyebrow. The Evergreen Forest was the home of Castle Grayskull. He found himself surprised that he still longed for it despite what had happened years before.

"Keldor, you and Calyx will be in command of the Evergreen Forest operations."

"Of course, Great Hordak."

* * *

Nearly twenty-four hours after leaving for combat, King Randor and his companions returned to Eternos and the royal Palace. Duncan, once more on leave, left immediately for the Hall of Wisdom to see his lover and daughter. Dekker and Rohad had gone off to their own business.

King Randor, he went to his wife.

"How was the battle?" she asked after the initial hugging and kissing was over.

"Excellent. A quick battle and a swift victory. Only two casualties, thank the Ancients."

"Yes."

As Randor took off his heavy battle armor, he caught a glimpse at his wife. She looked . . . distracted.

"Dear, what's wrong?"

"It's . . . well . . ."

"Just tell me."

She stepped over to Randor and placed her hands on his chest, and smiled brightly at him. "I'm pregnant."


	10. Meetings of War

Chapter Ten: "Meetings of War"

The Evergreen Forest. It stretched out in early April's morning light, now a full month since the battle at West Eternos. Spring was in full swing, birds chirping, insects buzzing, and flowers budding. As he stood upon the clearing, Keldor felt a shockingly small portion of himself . . . hating this season.

Could it be that all things of beauty now disgusted him? Could it be that all things he once found amazing now made his stomach turn? Just how far had he gone? Just how much was this great evil did he study that made him hate all things that were the influence of light and love?

At what point did he completely turn to the cold embrace of hatred? And at what point did he actually start enjoying it?

Around him, the Evergreen Forest went about its daily business. Keldor stood silently, listening to the sounds of nature . . . and then heard the loud rumble of machinery. Behind him, Calyx led a dozen tanks, which protected a very large convoy.

"This is as good a location as any," Keldor told the rock-man.

"I agree. I'll have the Troopers start the construction for - "

There came a sudden roar from the edge of the forest. Both Calyx and Keldor looked over, slightly startled by the primal cry. A mere second later, another cry echoed forth, this one much a little more humanoid sounding that animalistic. It was obvious that these two cried were from different beasts.

While Calyx responded to this noise with aggression, Keldor felt strangely curious about it. He gripped his Chaos Staff and took a few steps forward. At that exact moment, two forms came tearing into the clearing.

One was a razor-beast, a four-armed creature not too different than what would be a Bear on Marlena's world. The other was a large, orange-red furred humanoid that was almost ape-like in appearance in not for the large build and obvious modesty per a loincloth. Its face was white and it had blue streaks around the eyes.

Keldor recognized the humanoid as a Man-Beast, one of a wild tribe of similar looking creatures. These were usually indigenous of a few forest pockets in the Dark Hemisphere, but seeing one here was not too uncommon. What was was the fact that this Man-Beast looked far too thin and was unnaturally slow against its current enemy.

The Man-Beast was able to get quite the clawed strike against the razor-beast. As soon as it had, the Man-Beast lumbered backwards and opened its mouth. A loud, high sounding noise emitted from the toothy gaping maw.

Two Rancor Dogs came pounding across the clearing. Keldor would have assumed that these two dogs had been the Man-Beast's pets, save for the fragment of memory that bopped up at that moment. The leaders of the Man-Beasts tribes usually had an unnatural ability to call or command lesser animals. The Rancor Dogs were, for the Man-Beast, a means to an end. Yet another weapon. A living, breathing, ferocious weapon - but a weapon none the less.

This intrigued Keldor.

Against the razor-beast, the Rancor Dogs were not much of a threat. The first was knocked away by one of the huge, clawed paws. It's neck snapped immediately. The other, however, was able to take a quick bite at one of the lower arms. That was its last move, though, as it was gutted with one fell swoop of claws.

However, this gave the Man-Beast a moment to act. He leapt at the razor-beast and slashed as its throat. Keldor was shocked to see this brute contain such strength despite its diminished size and shape. It ripped into the razor-beast's shoulder with its long teeth, trying to tear into it and finish it all.

Despite the Man-Beasts intense burst of fury and wild passion, the razor-beast managed to throw it away from him. Its four arms went to quick work, slashing and clawing at the flailing Man-Beast. Just when the razor-beast was about to shorten the conflict by going for the jugular, Keldor acted and released a beam of power that instantly killed the razor-beast.

"Who . . .?" the Man-Beast wondered once Keldor walked over.

"I am Keldor of the Horde," Keldor introduced himself. "And I just saved your life, Man-Beast."

"Beast-Man. I was expelled from my tribe," the creature corrected in a deep, guttural voice that sounded surprisingly intelligent but also very simple.

"How is that? You called animals into your service. That is the ability of a chief!"

"My claim was challenged. I lost my place among my people and was forced away. I move and hunt and walk alone now."

"No. Not alone. I saved your life, Beast-Man, and now you must repay your debit."

Beast-Man at last stood up, the look upon his face filled with confusion. "What you mean?"

"I killed that razor-beast! I saved your life!"

"You did . . . did you not? Then you are my master, then, right?"

Keldor smiled a little. "Yes. Master." He liked the sound of that word.

"And then . . . we become friends, right? I have no friends."

Keldor smile turned into a sneer. "No."

Beast-Man frowned.

Keldor sighed deeply. "Perhaps, in time, yes. Friends."

Beast-Man got down on both knees and lowered his head. "Then you are my master now, Keldor of the Horde."

* * *

King Randor had only been to the Golden Isles once before in his life and that was in his early days as an Eternian youth. Long before the cares of the world would change into the man he was now. The man he seemed to have been destined to become.

Before him, the waves crashed uncaringly against the gentle slop of the beach. This was a neutral as things got on Eternia. The Golden Isles was one the very few nations that had no true enemies. Save the Horde, of course.

What drew King Randor here was the war, really. The Golden Isles were going to be the last place the Horde would look for or attack due to their small size. It was here, Randor had decided two weeks ago, that he would attempt to rally two long dormant kingdoms into aiding Eternos.

Emissary Smokey of the Cat-People and Ambassador Woods from the Bears both stood just behind Randor. Behind them, back at the conference building, was Hawk from Avion and Bumblor for Insectia.

"The Horde has defeated you in several key positions, Randor," said Woods in a deep voice.

"I am well aware of that. However, we have done just the same in return."

"Only with the help of Avion and Insectia - which cost them both many lives," Smokey said.

"And that is why we must all join forces and combat this common foe. It will cost many lives, but sitting by and allowing the Horde to conquer Eternia will cost even more!"

"If we contain ourselves, hold our forces strong against this coming onslaught, then we shall be maintained," Smokey replied.

Woods grunted a little. "While we agree that all of Eternia does indeed share this same foe, my people have not justification for war with the Horde. They have yet to maintain themselves in the Evergreen Forest. Even these reports that you send us are not enough evidence to convince my people to attack."

"I think we both agree that our involvement in this war will be nothing more than defensive," Smokey concluded.

"Agreed. Save for stronger evidence to the contrary," Woods added.

Randor nodded, then reached into a small sachet and produced two computer pads. "I understand," he told them. "These were gathered this morning. They contain notes and news regarding the current troop movements and military massings in the Evergreen Forest by the Horde."

Both Smokey and Woods took a pad. Randor went on. "As noted there, these activities are indicative of a military strike. The Horde has arrived in the Evergreen Forest, Ambassador Woods. And with their continuing strength on the coast Mystic Mountains and if the Bears stand by and do nothing, Ambassador Smokey, then the Vine Jungle is sure to be next. Avion and Insectia are still recovering from their respective battles and are in no condition to defend both the Mystic Mountains and the Vine Jungle. The Horde are currently upping their attacks on our lines in the Desert, so Eternos is in no shape to offer assistance.

"Gentlemen," Randor continued, "Eternia must unite or it will die."

* * *

Duncan remembered the lie and continued to roll it around in his mind. His return to Eternos must be one that conveys hopelessness and devastation - both of which were admittedly not far from the truth. He knew this day was long in coming, but had hoped against hope that it would not be so. That something would happen and would delay this day inevitably.

His entire body felt stiff and tense, most likely due to the event that was about to occur.

Commander Duncan arrived at the Hall of Wisdom and was greeted with the usual arrogance of the Gunslinger-Rangers on duty. Tonight, there seemed to be more of them than usual. The Evergreen Forest was dangerous, he knew, but would it really require one hundred men to escort twenty-five?

"Duncan," Teelana said then, stepping out of the Hall of Wisdom. He smiled at her beauty, despite the fact that she still had some leftover baby fat. Teelana's red hair waved in the dusk air and he marveled at her strength in this day.

They kissed and she handed little Teela off to him.

"Hi sweetie!" he told the baby and kissed her on the forehead.

Teela cooed and then drooled a little bit. Duncan smiled and hugged her again. At that moment, the doors of the Hall of Wisdom came open once more and the Council of Elders came walking down the stairs. As soon as they did, the Gunslinger-Rangers formed a tight formation around them.

Duncan, Teelana, and Teela followed them, flanked by three Gunslinger-Rangers. The entire group, leaving a dozen behind to guard the Hall of Wisdom, made for seven caravans. Five were for the Council of Elders, one was for Duncan's family, and the last was for a few of the Gunslinger-Rangers. All of the other Gunslinger-Rangers were to ride on horseback around the caravans.

"May our travels be both swift and silent," hoped Eldor.

Silent, Duncan hoped, but not swift. Long. As long as could be.

"This is what must be, Duncan," Teelana told him honestly. "Castle Grayskull has returned and I must claim my place as its protector."

"I know. I knew this time was coming, but I though maybe there was chance that since Teela was born, you would be released from your duties."

She shook her head, then stroked her fingers across Teela's cheek. "No, my love." She bit her tongue, simply because she was dying to tell Duncan about how Teela would now be bound to Castle Grayskull when they proper time were to come.

Duncan sighed heavily and looked out the back of the caravan. They were getting closer. He glanced back at her and saw tears beginning to swell up in her soft green eyes.

"I will always love you, Duncan," she told him plainly.

"I know," he answered. "And I will always love you too,"

"This is what must be," she said to him and put her hand on his. "Destiny and fate are not our to command. Not always, at least. I am tied to this just as you are tied to your own path."

"Our paths will meet once again, right?"

"Yes. Of that, I am sure."

He took her into his arms, and the short-lived family of three were brought calmly into the warmth of each others love.

The caravan came to a halt a few minutes later. Duncan, Teela, and Teelana all emerged, just as the Elders had. Above them, the moons were in full and lighting the plains. Castle Grayskull casted a shadow upon the entourage.

As the Elders walked over to the half-bridge, the drawbridge clanged open. Teelana turned to her lover and daughter. Not a word was exchanged. Only a deep parting and passionate kiss between Duncan and Teelana; which was followed by Teelana holding Teela for one last time.

"I love you," Teelana told them both.

"I love you too," Duncan answered, meaning the deepness of each word.

"Thank you, Duncan, for giving me the life that I always wanted. This is . . . not the end."

Teelana walked from Duncan and Teelana, towards the Elders. She glanced back one last time before entering Castle Grayskull with the Elders. Duncan stood there and watched as the drawbridge clanged back to its previous position.

As soon as at it thundered close, Teela started wailing in Duncan's arms.

* * *

An hour later, Hordak received the reports from Calyx regarding the location and the preliminary construction efforts of Horde's base. Hordak had been in the Evergreen Forest briefly a week ago and was both familiar and secure of the new base location. What did disturb him were Keldor's actions there.

This Beast-Man Keldor had recruited. Keldor could have just as easily allowed it to perish, but had saved its life somehow, thereby forcing it into Keldor's control. The reasons behind this were explained - Beast-Man could be a fine ally, especially considering his power over animals.

Indeed, part of Hordak was proud that Keldor was on the look-out for new recruits. However, there was concern on Hordak's part. Could Keldor feel the need to make up for what happened with him and his kingdom by taking in this Beast-Man? Could Keldor even be attempting to create a second power base, directly under his control? There was no reason for Beast-Man to obey Hordak's orders, that was for sure. This last theory bothered Hordak because it called into question just how much he really trusted Keldor. He was surprised to find that he didn't trust Keldor nearly as much as he had thought he had.

"I am concerned about Keldor's loyalty," he confessed to the Three.

"As you should be, Hordak. His power has already swollen beyond the limits we had perceived him to be at when we first encountered him," they said as one voice.

"I only hope he will not be the end of me or of this invasion," Hordak grunted.

"Of that, we can not say for we do not know."

Hordak sighed and stood up from his throne of bones and skulls. "It is time for me to take a much more active role in this war, Three. Engage and retreat, engage and retreat. Our victories have not lasted long - like holding a mug full of water in your hand without a cup: these victories just seep right through the fingers."

"That, Lord Hordak, would be an excellent idea."

At that moment, a small alarm went off a Hordak's side. He took in a deep breath as a read-out appeared on the table. It was a communications line - directly from Horde World. Directly from his brother.

Alone in a large chamber, Hordak watched as the swirling mass of power that represented both his master and brother Horde Prime came into view.

"I have received your most report, Hordak," Horde Prime told him forwardly. "Your invasion of Eternia does not look like it is going as planned."

"Set backs, Horde Prime. They come with every invasion."

Horde Prime made a sound of mild disgust that echoed throughout the chamber. "Hordak . . . if Eternia is too difficult for you, there are other worlds in that solar system that came be invaded. Etheria, perhaps."

"No! I will claim Eternia for the Horde!"

"And I should believe you, then?"

"Yes. Our plans will go ever onward. You can hold me to that."

Horde Prime made a deep rumbling sound. "That I shall, Hordak. That I shall."

* * *

Duncan arrived back at Eternos shortly after mid-night, holding a sleeping Teela. Randor, who had just returned himself, greeted Duncan with a wide-toothed smile.

"Duncan!" shouted Randor.

"Teela's asleep," grumbled Duncan.

"Oh, sorry," he replied in a lower voice. "The Cats and Bears have decided to join the alliance! With them, we may just be able to overturn the war!"

Duncan nodded solemnly. "That's great, Randor. Really. That's good news."

Randor perked an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

Duncan let out a small, sad noise.

"Teelana is dead."

Randor's jaw dropped. From there, Duncan told him a lie. It was a good lie, concocted by the Council of Elders themselves. And while it was a lie to be told, the tragic sadness of Duncan's voice made it nearly true.


	11. Coordinated Attacks

Chapter Eleven: "Coordinated Attacks"

Rohad hunkered low to the ground, laser cannon position on his shoulder. He pointed to the soldiers next to him and they took the same position. They all squatted in the bushes, watching as a convoy marched on the road not fifteen feet before them. The Horde was loading up their most recent base in the Evergreen Forest.

He lifted his hand to shoulder-height so that his soldiers could see it. He then made a fist. Five seconds later, laser fire and missiles went ripping through the area and went crashing against the convoy on the road.

"Were under attack!" shouted one of the Horde Troopers a mere second before his body exploded violently.

All around him, Horde Troopers opened fire at the emerging, armored soldiers. Rohad, the Man-At-Arms of Eternos, turned emotionally distanced himself from the cries of dead royal soldiers around him. He made for a tank behind three Horde Troopers. One Horde Trooper fell to a laser blast from one of the soldiers; Man-At-Arms' own laser destroyed the second.

The last one received a dagger in the top of its dome-like head. Man-At-Arms climbed to the top of the tank, one of his bones creaking just a little bit as he grabbed a rung. He was getting far too old for this, he knew. But his age wasn't going to stop him from fighting in this war.

Once on top of the tank, two other Royal Soldiers joined him. Man-At-Arms and the one soldier provided the cover fire as the third one opened the top hatch. However, before the three of them could leap in, a beam of magical energy sliced through the air. The top of the tank exploded and the trio were thrown violently onto the ground.

Rohad turned around watched as a man with blue skin and dressed in a purple cloak leapt over the burning slag to confront them. Carrying with him a ram-head staff, Rohad immediately understood that this was not one of the Three. This was someone else. Someone strangely familiar.

Man-At-Arms stood up, laser ready. He let lose. The man moved swiftly, avoiding laser fire. He recognized those moves. They were the same sort of dodge positions that he himself had taught. But who could it be? Those moves were fairly standard, but required almost Rohad's own mentorship to be executed so smoothly.

A voice came over the comm-set. It was his second-in-command. "Sir, we are being overwhelmed. The Horde Troopers must have been hiding some of their numbers."

Before Rohad could respond, a large, furry creature came bounding forth, snarling and growling. The two soldiers that had helped him get on top of the tank were ripped right through.

"Fall back," Rohad ordered, laying down some cover fire. A few of the other soldiers joined him as the entire unit started to recede into the forest, away from the road.

"Do we pursue?" asked a Horde Trooper.

"No," Keldor answered. "We need to get these reinforcements to the base. The river must be held."

* * *

Randor touched the key before him and Rohad was seen, looking sweaty and tired. "What happened?" he asked.

"There were too many of them. That base of theirs will be secure by nightfall. There's no way we can get divert enough soldiers up here in time," Rohad answered and wiped his wrinkled face with a rag. "If the Talya River is in their control, that means that the eastern half of the Evergreen Forest is theirs."

"Understood. Rohad . . . perhaps some of our new allies will aid us?"

"Worth a try."

* * *

Stratos watched as Prince Paw, son of the old King Carnivus, made a face of disgust on the screen. By Stratos' side was General Buzz-Off, who stared impatiently at Paw.

"Yes, we have attackers in that area," Paw said. "But do you truly want us to battle for you?"

"You misunderstand us," Stratos replied. "It's a joint attack. The eastern seaboard is filled with Horde activity. Between the Bats, the Ilkorts, and the Horde Troopers, it's a 30 mile swath of Horde invaders ready to attack."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Paw began, "but that is only in the Mystic Mountains. The Vine Jungle is not part of their coastal holdings. I am not prepared to order my fellow Cats into battle for something that will not even harm us."

"It's only a matter of time, Paw," Buzz-Off argued. "The Horde aren't going to wait. With the Avions and the Insectoids attacking the center and the Cats attacking the south, that will bottle up their forces into the north."

"The Ilkorts will remain, and so will the Horde Troopers - despite the fact that their numbers will be severally reduced. The Bats, however, will most likely draw back to their homeland," Stratos explained further.

"I am seeing no guarantees here," Paw countered.

"You won't be satisfied until they're right on your doorstep, will you?" Buzz-Off snapped angrily.

"We are not ignorant of the war, General," Paw replied simply. "Our interest is only . . . defensive."

Buzz-Off gritted his teeth. "Why you - !"

"Buzz-Off," Stratos cut in calmly. "Prince Paw, if the Horde decides to move into the Vine Jungle, they will be able to with little difficulty. With the hold they have on the southern coast, the supplies line would be strong. Any incursion would be well supplied and very easily planned. They are counting on you not attacking, don't you see? They aren't expecting you to attack first."

Paw leaned back in his chair and regarded the pair of them carefully. After a long, drawn-out pause, he nodded. "All right. I will send Major Lex in with a squadron tomorrow at dawn. Satisfactory?"

"Yes. Very much so. You won't regret it, Prince Paw."

"I had better not."

The screen clicked off.

Buzz-Off let out a long breath. "I lost my cool back there," he confessed.

"It's understandable. The Cats are difficult to work with even under the best conditions. These are far from it."

The Insectoid Bee sighed. "I'm still very new to this. I still am very unsure of my self."

"I know, but time will bring nothing but experience. And I have a feeling this war will be long enough to give you more than enough."

"It will end someday, won't it?" Buzz-Off asked, sounding weaker than he wanted to.

"The war . . . yes. It will." Stratos didn't quite believe those words, but he made it sound like he did. "But let's not sit here and muse. Tomorrow, the Cats are attacking the southern compound of the coast. Which means we need to attack the center two hours before hand."

Buzz-Off nodded. Back to business.

* * *

"The wind is stiff tonight," Keldor said simply.

Calyx glanced at him, but said nothing at first. They stood in the shadow of the Horde compound that sat a good fifty feet from the Talya River.

"Something wrong with that?" Calyx asked finally.

"No, not really. I'm concerned, though."

"Why is that?"

"Eternos will attack again. I know this."

"And just how do you know?"

Keldor gave Calyx a look that told the rock-man not to ask that question. Calyx pressed no further and instead just concentrated on their environments. Around, the sounds of the night were quiet. The river was quiet too.

"Something's wrong," Calyx muttered.

"I'm getting' an odd scent," Beast-Man said then. "From the river."

Calyx glanced at Keldor and Beast-Man, then pointed to twenty Horde Troopers. Keldor, Beast-Man, Calyx and the Horde Troopers walked away from the compound (which, really, was no different looking than just a tall, wide box) and came to the edge of the river.

"What is this?" asked Calyx as they took in the sight of the river.

Small boats, each about ten feet in length, were floating slowly by. There were a good thirty of them - each one completely devoid of activity and movement.

"I am getting some strange readings, sir," one of the Horde Troopers said.

"What kind of readings?"

"My sensors seem to be detecting bizarre amounts of natural energy along with vague life-signs."

"Ghosts?" asked Beast-Man innocently.

"No."

Suddenly, the boats began to rock violently. There was a burst of sound and - in mid-air - Bears came into view. They crashed onto the shore, immediately engaging the enemy. A memory came sailing back to Keldor. Bears were well known for their mining skills and chief among the minerals that they minded was a substance called Bambite. Bambite was the key to invisibility.

In the heat of rage, Keldor let loose energy bolts from his Chaos Staff. A few Bears went searing back, falling into the river. But for every Bear that was sent backwards, two more would come right out of the boats.

Splashing through the water, these Bears were ready for a fight. Among their weapons of sword and staffs were clubs that could produce small bolts of lightning. These Lightning Clubs were quite destructive against the Horde Troopers, whose armor sometimes went flying off when struck by one.

Calyx, Beast-Man and Keldor went rushing back to the compound, where Horde Troopers were emptying. Laser beams sizzled through the night air, striking a few of the Bears that came bounding up from the river.

"Line up and move forward!" shouted Calyx.

There came a sound from the forest and then even more Bears appeared. Weapons on the ready, they all came colliding with the Horde Troopers with the ferocity that only these creatures could have. Despite trying to be as peaceful as possible, none could argue that the Bears weren't without their own form of destruction prowess.

The Horde Troopers, in short, didn't stand a chance.

Though the Bears took casualties, the Horde was wiped out, the robotic bodies torn apart. Beast-Man, Keldor and Calyx said nothing as they pulled back towards a Horde transport. Explosions were now beginning to erupt near the complex.

"This is insanity," Keldor uttered as the trio entered the hovercraft.

"Hordak himself must be involved in the war now," Calyx told him. "This war is falling apart without him at the front lines."

Beast-Man growled. They were at the tree line and below, the complex was now aflame with small explosions bursting out here and there. "I could have taken 'em," Beast-Man grumbled.

"No, you couldn't have," Calyx disagreed.

* * *

Batros and Haramesh emerged from their tents as soon as the sensors detected the army. Haramesh looked out upon the pre-dawn horizon and watched as a huge flying army of Insectoids and Avions were making their way towards the coastal Horde territory.

"How many?" asked Batros.

"Eight hundred," replied Haramesh.

Behind them, Prahvus emerged. "That is nothing," Prahvus told them. "I have activated all of our Horde Troopers here. All Ilkorts and Bats are ready for battle. This will be a short battle."

There was a sudden roar as Bat-Mechs took the sky, heading right for the on-coming army. Prahvus and the others smiled as victory became so very clear to them.

Stratos and the Avions launched their rockets at the Bat-Mechs, which resulted in the fiery destruction of two or three. However, the Bat-Mechs were moving too fast. As soon as they were all in firing range, the Bat-Mechs let loose and opened fired. Beams of intense energy came shooting out, ripping many of the Avions apart.

Buzz-Off moved his forces in, using lasers on the Bat-Mechs. But the young General found himself surprised at just how much of a pounding the Bat-Mechs could take. Scores of his own men were being seared into pieces by the on-going Bat-Mech onslaught.

"PRESS FORWARD!" cried Stratos, trying to keep his people organized enough to avoid the Bat-Mechs.

As the Bat-Mechs veered off to swing in a few minutes for a second attack, Stratos and Buzz-Off took their men to the heart of the Horde's coastal holdings. It was there that an army of Horde Troopers had just formed. Laser beams went burning through the air, striking an Insectoid or Avion here and there.

The Avions and Insectoids dove down and some of them began to engage the Horde Troopers on the ground. Weapon sounds filled the air. Between lasers and rockets, the rising sun was greeted by the heated area of battle.

The battle was fever pitched and both Buzz-Off found it too chaotic to get a grip on anything one thing going on. The Horde Troopers and the Ilkorts were making it difficult for the Avions and Insectoids to catch any sort of breath.

And then the Bats came.

* * *

Major Lex pulled out his long, curved knife and let the way. Behind him and beside him came two hundred Cats, each one with their weapons out and ready for battle. Ahead, the Horde Troopers opened fire. Some of his soldiers were killed in the opening barrage, but Major Lex didn't stop. With remarkable speed, he and his soldiers were right on top of the Horde Troopers.

The battle broke out immediately and at first, it appeared to belong to the Cats. They sliced through the first, second and third lines of Horde Troopers. The strongest resistance they met was from the fourth line, which was also the fullest. Even then, though, the fourth line seemed to pose little threat.

And then . . . a transport arrived, carrying Calyx, Prahvus, and Keldor.

"What is this madness?" cried Keldor in the full sunrise.

"It seems there has been a coordinated attack," Calyx commented. "I was just receiving reports from the north. The Avions and Insectoids are currently battling up there."

"This is insane!" shouted Keldor, fury rising within. "How dare they try and stop? Don't they realize that nothing stops the HORDE? THAT NOTHING STOPS EVIL?"

Rage filled Keldor and that rage became energy, and that energy fumed in the Chaos Staff . . . and then was unleashed upon the Cats below. It was Keldor's first solo act of mass murder. It would not be his last.

It felt glorious to him.

* * *

Stratos slammed his fist into a Bat soldier, and then tossed him into a Horde Trooper. With the brief second he had, he blasted off into the sky and engaged a few of the Bats that now screeched and circled the battle below. It was all turning into a mess fast. A bloody mess.

Suddenly, a body grabbed him, claws digging into his flesh. Batros pulled Stratos down from the sky and slammed his against the rocky ground. Stratos could feel new wounds opening and bones breaking from the impact. Stratos attempted to stand, but the ear-piercing sound of Batros' sonic scream sent him crumbling.

"I won't lose another battle to you."

"You will," returned Stratos. "You will lose every battle until you stop walking this path of evil."

Batros's clawed hands sliced up Stratos. Blood, flesh and fur went flying. Stratos got in a good punch or two, but Batros was the victor in a matter of seconds. He kicked and snapped Stratos' wing.

"Tell you friend Randor that sparing my life and letting me go will be his greatest mistake," Batros whispered into the beaten Stratos' ear.

Batros then lifted Stratos and tossed him back into the battle. He landed on a number of Insectoids. One of them grabbed his limp form and looked desperately at the nearby Buzz-Off. Buzz-Off's eyes widened. After taking out a nearby Ilkort, he pressed a key on his wrist communicator.

"Retreat! We are pulling out! All Avions and Insectoids - pull back!"

* * *

At noon, King Randor entered into the Situation Room alone. Silently, he pressed a few keys, turning on a series of monitors that connected him with a number of places on Eternia: a MASH unit in the Mystic Mountains; Palace Felinus of the Cats; Avion; and Castle Thrum of the Bears.

"I can not believe this happened!" shouted Prince Paw. "I sent out 200 hundreds warriors and only 30 returned!"

Buzz-Off, who was at the MASH, snarled. "It was a loss. We've all had them."

"Speak for yourself," said King Jade of the Bears. "Our victory in the Evergreen Forest allowed for the Horde to redraw some of their forces from the area. We did a job that even Eternos could not do."

Lady Hawk entered the conversation. "Had you joined when the war first began, we could have expelled the Horde from Eternia altogether by now."

"Stop it. Right now," Randor cut in. "There will be no more of this bickering." All eyes fell on King Randor. The leader of Eternos continued. "Prince Paw, I would advise your father to begin stepping up defenses. Consolidate your power base. I personally advise that you join with the Bears in creating a stronger alliance between the two greater powers of the Evergreen Forest and the Vine Jungle. Eternos is spread too thin right now to maintain a strong presence, but we will do our best.

"Buzz-Off, Hawk - it would probably be a good idea to hold as much ground in the Mystic Mountains as you can. The Horde must not claim any more territory. People - we will not win this war by bickering with ourselves."


	12. The Last Battle of the Irons

Chapter Twelve: "The Last Battle of the Irons"

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been a while. Six weeks, I think, if that last date was right. Something like that. The last time I wrote in here was when Stratos and Buzz-Off lost that battle at the coast. That was May. It's July, as you can see by the date, and I am five months pregnant._

_With twins._

_Pretty wild, huh?_

_To be honest, it's times like these I wish my Mom were still alive. And even if she wasn't, I wish my sister was here or even Teelana. I'd even take a mother-in-law, if Randor's mom hadn't died a long time ago. They're all dead, expect Kristina, who I'm sure thinks I am._

_I'm scared. I traveled into space three times - once strapped to a nuke, crash-landed on an alien world, and was kidnapped by thugs, and I'm more afraid now than I was any of those times. Imagine my surprise when I found out that Eternian pregnancies last ten months, not nine. Do you know what that means? That means I'll have two one-month-old babies in me before I go into labor. So . . . childbirth is a pretty scary thing right now._

_But just being a Mom in general in scary. Hard enough there's a war on like this world has never seen, but how am I supposed to raise children during such a thing? How am I supposed to raise two children that will someday be responsible for this entire kingdom? I've hardly mastered the written Eternian language! How can I teach it?_

_I'm really just not sure as to what to do. I'm confident that these children will be special and I'll love them. And Randor will love them. He about fainted when I told him, but he's been as supportive to me as he could be._

_I guess helping Duncan with Teela has been a learning experience for me. A little bit of training, I suppose. I wonder just how she and my children will get along ten, twenty years from now? Can't tell you how much I've thought about that._

_I just hope we can make it until then. The war continues on, with neither side claiming a large victory. Hordak is said to be involved now in the Evergreen Forest, but there haven't been any battles with him directly fighting. Most of the Light Hemisphere has become defensive while the fighting the Sands of Time and the Desert have transformed from small skirmishes to large-scale battles. Two of them: one won, and the other lost. Randor was involved in the winning one._

_I hate it when Randor fights. I hate it so much._

_And despite what happiness I can find with being pregnant, I can't shake this feeling of dread . . . _

Marlena closed her journal and sat back. She lifted her shirt and little and looked down at her full belly. The belly button was slightly poked out and she had been lucky that there wasn't a lot in the way of stretch marks quite yet. She felt one the kids kick and she smiled. The other one kicked in response to its twin and she smiled again.

"Don't you guys start fighting," Marlena told them, poking her belly. "Don't make me come in there."

She giggled at her own stupid joke, then heaved herself out of her chair and walked tenderly across her royal apartment to the walk-in closet. She began to go through clothes that she hoped would fit her. She was planning on heading down to the medical wing to see some of the soldiers that had recently been injured.

At that moment, however, the door came open and Randor walked in.

"Ancients, tell me you're not going anywhere."

Marlena perked an eyebrow. "And what if I am?"

"I've been in meetings since dawn. All it was was a bunch of 'military experts' trying to tell me what to do. Ugh. Driving me up a wall!"

Randor slammed down onto the end of the bed and sighed. Marlena smiled and climbed up behind him, laying her hands onto his shoulders. She began to massage them gingerly and he let out a small, satisfied moan.

"Feel good?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad." A second later, she stopped. "Okay, my turn."

"Your turn? How can it be your turn? I'm the one who's stressed out here."

"Yeah, well, my body is stressed out. And you never give me a massage any more."

Randor rolled his eyes and turned back to face his wife. "I give you massages all the time."

"Not since I got knocked-up, you haven't."

"'Knocked-up?' That's a new one."

"It means getting pregnant."

"Well, I kinda figured that."

Marlena smiled playfully at Randor and moved in for a kiss. He returned it passionately. When they broke, Marlena hunkered back.

"I still want my massage," she said somewhat seductively.

"Oh, I'll give you a massage, all right. And it will be the best massage you've ever had."

"Two can play at that game."

Randor took his wife into his arms and began to kiss her again. However, just as things started to get 'hot and heavy,' there was a rapid knock at the door. Randor groaned loudly and pulled himself off the bed.

"Randor! Get back here and - "

"I can't right now. It could be important. Let's just hope it better be or this guy is going to have his head cut off."

With that, Randor swung the door open. A young aide was pale in the face, obviously having heard what Randor had said through the door.

"This just came from Man-At-Arms, sire," the aide said shakily.

Randor was handed a piece of paper. He looked back up at the aide. "Is this all?"

"Yes sire."

"Good."

The door came close and Randor looked over the paper.

"What is it?" asked Marlena.

"Hordak's been sighted again. Twice, in fact. First in the Evergreen Forest, and then again right at its southern edge. Odd. Also, some reported Troop movements. What is he planning?"

Randor sat down in one of the chairs. Marlena sighed, the chance gone. She got up and went to get dressed for her visit.

* * *

Her black dress swayed in the breeze as Lynn walked towards her destination. Dusk was sweeping over the land and she knew that her time there would be short. But that didn't concern her - it needed to be short, simply because of the danger. The Elders may just sense her budding evil powers and try and attack her.

She neared the library entrance and acted perfectly calm despite the two Gunslinger-Rangers standing at the door. Her pass, stolen of course, allowed her entrance into the library. Lyn entered and immediately set upon her task. Her dark eyes scanned the tall shelves for the books that she so eagerly seeking.

Lynn found the book and quickly made for the door. Much to her shock, it was locked. She rushed over to a large window and gasped at what she was. Approaching from the north was an army of nearly 800 Horde Troopers. Lynn lifted a small tiara from her satchel and placed it on. Her mind drifted outward and she could sense great power approaching with this army.

Hordak . . . the Three . . . and one other.

"Incredible," she stated simply and watched with excitement as the army came ever closer. "Simply marvelous."

* * *

"How many?" asked Eldor as he and the other Elders convened in the main chamber.

Willym loaded his gun. "800. At the most."

"Have you sent word to Eternos?" Farnsworth asked.

"Yes, and Avion and Insectia."

"Will they send help?" questioned Chalon.

"Randor is on his way, as is Stratos and Buzz-Off. From what I understand, they've contacted the Bears and the Cats. They are sending forces as well. I have all of the doors locked and bolted, but knowing the Horde, they'll only be content with one door - the main one. I'm having all of my Gunslinger-Rangers protecting it."

"Willym . . ." started Eldor. "We can fight. There is no need for you to do this."

Willym looked to his guns. "The Horde is our greatest enemy, Eldor. We will die protecting you from them until help arrives. We have no choice. Hordak will be able to counter you, along with the young wizard apprentice and the Three. You need to prepare for those five. Let us contend with the Horde Troopers and you can battle it out with the magicians."

Eldor nodded sadly. "As it must be, I suppose."

"Yes."

Willym walked off, guns loaded and prepared for battle. Heath, Dean, and all of the others were waiting for him.

"Remember our oaths. If you have anything you want to write to your loved ones, write it quickly and leave it on this table." He pointed at all small table by the door. "Aim well, fire fast, reload quickly, shoot on target."

Each of them had a pair of small shields on their wrists, allowing for some sort of protection; and every one held their guns. The world had changed, Willym thought to himself as the doors opened and they were let out. Guns were becoming out-dated, soon to be completely replaced by lasers and the like.

But if this were to be last battle of the irons, Willym silently declared, then let us see that they vanish with honor.

A few moments later, the Horde came within firing range and the guns cocked and fired. Lasers screeched across the air, but the Gunslinger-Rangers protected themselves. Guns were fired once more. The first shots claimed Horde Troopers.

"First blood, gentlemen," Heath cried. "Let us also draw the last."

The Gunslinger-Rangers opened fire, the barrels of their guns blasting out bullets that exploded against the dull armor of the Horde Troopers. It would not be enough, however, and Willym finally understood that this would be their last.

The last battle of irons.

The last battle of the Gunslinger-Rangers.

* * *

Lynn watched as the Horde Troopers came right the base of the Hall of Wisdom. Through all of the pounding of mechanical boots and blasts of laser fire, she could hear the crack of gunfire. The Gunslinger-Rangers were still alive, which surprised her to no end.

Lynn was in favor of the Horde simply because she knew that if the Horde had indeed conquered Eternia, darkness and evil would sweep the land. As a student of the evil arts, she would surely become a more powerful figure.

She could see Hordak and his apprentice, along with the Three. If she helped them enter, the Horde may just help her grow in her teachings. With a small talisman stolen from the Temple of the Sun, she fired small bolts of energy at the locks of the side door she had come through earlier. The door opened widely and she leaned out, mind reaching out to the five dark sorcerers.

Not far away, the Three turned to Hordak.

"They are still alive!" gasped Keldor.

"They fight with honor, Keldor."

"That doesn't matter. They'll be dead soon."

Hordak sighed. "There is much you still don't understand, Keldor. I - "

"Hordak!" rasped the Three as they spoke in one voice. Both Keldor and Hordak looked to the Shadow Weavers, and then followed their pointed fingers. A young woman no older than 17 stood in a doorway at the library.

"She is summoning us," the Three told him.

Keldor smiled and pulled out the Sword of Darkness and his Chaos Staff. "Then who are we to turn her down."

Hordak turned to Calyx. "Handle the battle from here. Push through that door. We will meet you inside."

"Understood, Lord Hordak."

Keldor, Hordak, and the Three departed the army and rushed into the door. A few stray bullets came firing off towards. Keldor paused a watched as Willym - bleeding badly - attempted to stop them. Keldor watched then as laser fire riddled his body. The last of the Gunslinger-Rangers were dead.

Keldor followed Hordak and the Three into the library.

"I helped you!" said the girl with a grin.

Keldor paused and looked her over. "The Horde thanks you," he replied and patted his hand on her shoulder . . . and then ran after his master.

* * *

"Willym is dead," Eldor stated somberly. "Let us not forget this moment."

"Not to worry, old friend! You shall not!" cried out Hordak from an open corridor. Hordak, Keldor, and the Three rushed into the main chamber. Keldor stood at Hordak's side, just a few steps behind him. The Three floated in the air in defensive positions.

"End this conflict, Hordak."

"Never, Eldor. You don't see it, do you? I have become stronger without you. I am beyond you. I am no longer the Hordak you knew. I am a masters of the dark arts!"

Beams of energy came flying forth from Hordak's hands. The Elders put their palms forward and the beams were immediately deflected.

"You can not defeat us, Hordak," Kor grumbled.

"I most certainly can. I know all of your secrets. All of your weaknesses."

Streams of energy came streaking across the chamber from Keldor, Hordak, and the Three. They collided with Sparrow, a young-looking woman. The streams of energy wrapped around her body as Hordak hoped to break one link in the chain of the Elders.

Break one link and the whole chain crumbles.

"Do you honestly believe we have not prepared for your return!" shouted Schemendrick.

"We have had 1,000 years to ready our counter-attacks," Ali added.

Their hands raised and the streams of energy veered from Sparrow, warped upwards and collided with itself.

"I have far more tricks up my sleeves," Hordak returned.

He raised his own hands, as did the Three and Keldor. Pulses of golden light came forth. The Elders suddenly understood what was happening. A portal was opening . . . a portal to Despondos - the one place where the Elders would be powerless. Despondos was so evil . . . so dark . . . that the Elders could not even close a portal that had opened to there.

* * *

"Knock down that door!" roared Calyx. "Trample those bodies! Move it! Move it!"

Calyx stepped forward and felt a rush. Great power was working in there. A part of him very much wanted to see it, to take in the full view of evil triumphing over good. The Elders were mighty, he knew this, but even they had their weaknesses.

"Sir, the door is 75.4 ready to be demolished. We predict a full breach in two minutes and -"

An explosion cut the Horde Trooper off. Calyx spun around and his eyes widened at what he saw. An army of incredible size, flags and banners waving, weapons firing, came rushing into the Horde Troopers. Avions, Insectoids, Bears, Cats, and Men.

"Curse them," Calyx muttered.

"RIDE ON! RIDE ON AND FIGHT!" shouted King Randor as his sword sliced right through armor and robotics.

Unknown to Calyx, Randor heard a sudden shout for help in his mind. _Randor!_ yelled Eldor telepathically. _We need your help!_

"How can I get to you?" he asked aloud, destroying another Horde Trooper.

_The side door to the library! Hurry!_

Randor turned to Duncan and Dekker. "The Elders need my help. Duncan, you're with me. Dekker, keep things moving out here."

"Yes, sire," Dekker replied and then launched a grenade at a gaggle of Horde Troopers.

Randor went running, Duncan right behind him. They came rushing through the side door, completely ignoring Lynn, who had taken up a hiding place behind a bookshelf. The pair charged their weapons and went running into the main chamber.

"Hordak!" shouted Randor.

Hordak smiled. His apprentice turned to Randor . . . and his mouth went slack.

"Randor . . ." Keldor muttered.

"KELDOR?" gasped Randor.

"NO!" shouted Keldor then, rage burning in his eyes.

"What has happened to you?"

"KELDOR DO NOT LOSE CONCENTRATION!" shouted Hordak.

"Stop him, Randor!" Eldor cried as he and the others tried with failing luck to halt the opening of the portal.

Randor glanced around and saw that the portal was being held open by Keldor, the Three, and Hordak. If one of them were to fail, the portal would probably seal itself. Leaping into action, Randor took down the one he always knew he could overpower.

He tackled Keldor and the brothers went rolling onto the ground. Keldor's power was torn away from the portal and the opening quickly began to close up. Duncan yanked out a laser pistol and started to take shots at the Three.

"Die now . . ." the Three hissed as they veered towards Duncan.

"HALT SHADOW WEAVERS, DARK AGENTS OF THE HORDE!" spoke the Elders as one. Bright light fumed from their bodies as they stood up and joined hands. Hordak's red eyes went wide and Duncan could see fear on his alien face.

The Three turned to the Elders as their power began to grow.

"YOUR TIME IN SERVICE TO DARKNESS HAS COME TO AN END! YOU EVIL IS NO LONGER WELCOMED ON ETERNIA NOR IN THE UNIVERSE! FACE LIGHT NO DARK ONES!"

Arms raised high, fingers interlocked, a huge beam of focused light and energy struck the Three. Cries of searing pain and burning echoed throughout the chamber. Power cut through their bodies and sliced them apart. Their dark and evil presence was ripped apart by the power of the Light.

With three smoky explosions, the Three were gone. Their tattered clothes fell to the floor and dissolved. The Elders released their grip and faced Hordak.

"Keldor! This is over!" Hordak cried.

Keldor didn't hear him, he was too busy fighting his brother. Hordak saw an opportunity. A small burst of energy from Hordak knocked Randor unconscious.

"Grab him and let us go!" Hordak commanded, a jet back suddenly forming on his back.

"No! No!" cried Duncan, firing a few times at Keldor and Hordak and held onto one another and Randor.

Hordak went flying upwards, blasted a hole in the roof and was gone.

"NO!"

Duncan immediately ran to the main doors and opened a comm-line. "STRATOS! BUZZ-OFF! Tell me you just saw Hordak! Tell me you're following him!"

"We saw him, but he was too fast! He is out of our range already!"

"Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it!" Duncan shouted and kicked a table next the doors. Small scrapes of paper went flying all throughout the lobby.

Notes from the dead.


	13. Turn of the War

Chapter Thirteen: "Turn of the War"

Marlena stood at the balcony, looking out upon her city. Her kingdom. She closed her eyes, thinking about it. She was now the queen of Eternos, without its king. She was now in charge of this place, this kingdom, this land that she had now inherited.

Three days since her husband was captured by the Horde. It took her the previous two days to go through the scenarios, the jitters, the fears, the anger, the sadness, and to work through all the emotions. Today, she was still full of fear and doubt, but she knew that for the sake of her children and the kingdom itself, she must be in control.

"What are leaving out, Duncan?" asked Marlena.

Duncan perked an eyebrow as Teela cooed in his arms. It was still morning and Marlena had had a suspicion that there was something that Duncan had left out in his initial report.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, your highness."

Marlena sat down in front of him and rubbed her stomach. "Duncan, I spoke with both Stratos and Buzz-Off last night. They told me Hordak and one other person took Randor. You told me it was only Hordak. If I'm going to take command of Eternos, I need things to thorough. You were there. Who else was with them?"

Duncan shook his head. "I'm not sure if I can . . ."

Marlena straightened her back. "As your queen, I am ordering you to tell me what you were leaving out."

Duncan was surprised by this stance. He nodded. "Hordak's apprentice. We were aware that he had one, but we didn't know of his identity."

"Do you know it now?"

"Yes."

"And what is it?"

"I am vowed by King Miro and Eldor not divulge that information."

Marlena furrowed her brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I can not tell you."

"So you know of this apprentice?"

"Yes."

Marlena slouched. "Okay. All right, Duncan, I'm done. I'm sorry. I just . . . I'm worried about Randor and I'm trying to be as . . . objective about it as possible."

Duncan nodded and touched her hand. "I know. I understand. But there are some things I'm just not allowed to talk about."

She sighed. "Duncan, I'm scared."

"We all are, your majesty. But your husband is tough. He can handle this. He's been in tougher situations than this."

Marlena perked an eyebrow. "Has he?"

Duncan didn't answer. A few silent seconds later, there was a knock on the door, and then Susannah entered.

"Your highness? The Royal Council, Man-At-Arms, and Captain Dekker needs to see you in the Situation Room right away."

Marlena nodded. "Come with me, Duncan. I'll need your help with this. Susannah, can you take Teela?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Duncan gave his baby daughter a small kiss and then handed her off to Susannah. He then followed the pregnant queen down towards the Situation Room.

* * *

Three days in isolation and Randor had a lot of time for thinking. He had seen nor heard anyone during his time in the closed off cell, but was completely sure that he was being monitored. Without anyone to talk to, Randor took his time. He relaxed; he thought of Marlena, and names for the children; Duncan and Teela, and just how much they probably missed Teelana. He didn't even think about escape simply because he didn't know where he was. He had a vague feeling he was on the Dark Hemisphere, but that was simply an assumption.

He did think about Keldor. A lot. He thought about just why Keldor was by Hordak's side. Why he was helping the Horde. Why Keldor, once the crown prince of Eternos, was blue, muscular, and one of the greatest enemies to the world. He had thought about all this long and hard and in the end, the answer was one he really liked.

Keldor (it was so obvious) was trying to restore his place in Eternos by becoming an ally of Hordak and later assassinating him. Or perhaps just spying on Hordak. This was all well and good because it meant (A) that Keldor was still alive and well, (B) still cared about Eternos, and (C) would allow Keldor to return to grace.

It all made Randor smile and it was on those facts (assumptions, really, but how could they be wrong?) that assured him that of his eventual escape (which would be by the hands of his brilliant little brother). After reaching this conclusion, Randor didn't even bother considering that he may just die here. He was concerned for the kingdom, but Marlena was in charge and the core of his military was fairly smart. With Marlena's own experience in military affairs, surely nothing could go wrong. Plus, Johanna and Stephan could help her (and they would be so excited to hear just what their youngest brother was doing to help against the Horde).

He worried about Eternos, but trusted that Keldor wouldn't allow Hordak to get that far. That much made sense. His concern for Marlena was quite strong though remained his main worry. Randor wasn't quite sure what stress did to an Earth pregnancy. It concerned him.

Randor was pondering just what he would choice for a girls name when there was a sound outside his small, cave-like cell. The large iron door came unlocked and the door opened slowly.

"Hello dear brother," Keldor said mockingly.

"Keldor!" Randor shouted and got to his feet.

Keldor was taken aback by his brother's excitement. He was absolutely confused when Randor came over to give Keldor a big hug. Keldor kicked him back and Randor went flying into the rock wall. Keldor marched right over to Randor. Randor smiled.

"I understand," Randor whispered. "You have to beat me up so it looks like you're really working for the Horde. I'll play along."

"What . . .?"

"Exactly."

Keldor punched Randor in the gut. Randor crumbled to the ground. "OH! Keldor! That hurt!" he yelled out in perhaps the worst acting voice Keldor had ever heard. "My own brother! Beating me up after I just found him! What a cruel world!"

"Randor, shut up!" Keldor cried and smacked his brother right across the face.

"Sorry. Too much, right?" Randor replied quietly.

"I have no idea what you're . . . wait a second." Keldor looked at Randor's dumb smile and then shook his head. "You idiot. You stupid ass. You actually . . . hahahaha! You actually think I'm not a part of the Horde!"

"Oh, I know you are," Randor said, then winked (hoping no one was watching).

Keldor roared into laughter. Randor started to join in, and then started to realize that Keldor was laughing at him for thinking it. It was . . . Randor was wrong. Completely wrong. Dead wrong.

"Oh, Randor, you foolish naïve little man. You don't understand, do you? I am truly Hordak's apprentice. He is my master and I serve him in this war. Hell, Randor, it was my idea to destroy South Eternos!"

"Yours . . .?"

"Yes! Randor, what did you think? That I just painted my skin blue and started spying on him?"

"Keldor . . . why?"

"Because you drove me to it! Because you shunned me my entire life! You took my weakness and made it who I am! You ignored me, put me down for my passions! And now, here I am, ready to destroy that which was so denied to me!"

"Keldor, it's not too late. Come back to Eternos. Father is gone. I can let you return. I can help you find redemption for what you have done."

Keldor sneered. "I'm not looking for redemption. I am looking for revenge. I am looking for power."

Randor's anger was building. "You're a fool, then, Keldor. You always were and always shall be."

Keldor slammed his fists into Randor. He beat the living crap out of Randor. It wasn't until the beating stopped that Keldor realized with sudden surprise that Randor didn't even fight back.

* * *

Marlena sat down - fairly hard too - in the chair at head of the table. All eyes were on her as the Royal Council and core military leaders prepared themselves.

"Go ahead," she issued.

Man-At-Arms nodded. "We have devised a tactical plan to attack the coast of the Mystic Mountains. It would involve a large troop contingent attacking key areas in the southern sections of the Horde held coastland."

Marlena nodded. "How many troops?"

"500, maybe 600."

"Isn't the same place the Cats struck with 200 warriors?"

"Yes your highness."

"Three hundred more will make a difference?"

"Certainly."

"Why? How?"

"What's that?" Thomas asked.

"How will it make a difference? More targets for the Horde to shot at?" Marlena leaned back in her chair, arms folded across her chest.

"Your majesty with all due respect - " Thomas began.

"One minute, Thomas," Marlena cut in. "I'm afraid I need to use the restroom real quick."

Marlena heaved herself up and left the Situation Room. Marlena made her restroom stop, then paused before she returned. She took a deep breath, attempting to build up her confidence. She exhaled, then entered. Everyone was apparently speaking while she was gone (probably about her, but that was okay) because some of them had guilty looks on their faces.

_They doubt me,_ she thought regarding the Royal Council. _They doubted before Randor and I married and they doubt me even more now._

Marlena stood at the end of the table and didn't sit down.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. I am your queen. Until my husband returns, and he shall, I am in command. Do not doubt that for one second and I am personally asking you not to doubt my ability to command either. I flew into space three times, twice commanding crews in life and death situations. I was willing to sacrifice my own life in the name of science all three of those times. I understood the idea and ideals of life and death. I am your leader and you will treat me with the respect I deserve. Understood?

"Now, I am also pregnant. I am also an alien here. I am also no military expert. My husband is missing and in case anything else happens, I am suddenly going to be thrust into a position I'm not sure I can handle 100. I need your full support and cooperation right now or pretty soon, you'll be living under Horde rule, you get me?

"Man-At-Arms, Captain Dekker - if you will please make a full report of this tactical plan of attack and have it sent to my quarters. I will have an answer for you by 8:00 this evening. Any more news, have sent to me immediately. If I am needed her, make sure I know it. If you have a problem with this, you can speak to my husband. He'll be home soon."

* * *

Prahvus and his 2,000 Horde Troopers went marching forward. It was a full load of Horde Troopers, half of which were created just for this mission, the other half stationed along the coast. He would need every single one of them, simply because of the size of this mission.

They marched for hours, on course with their coordinates - Darksmoke Mountain, capital of the Dragons and Trolls. It was a lofty goal, but Prahvus had all the confidence in the world. He had 2,000 Horde Troopers programmed for some of the best combat scenarios in this part of the galaxy. A victory like this would surely get him a promotion.

The Horde Troopers halted at the base of Darksmoke Mountain. With a smile, he shouted his demands.

"Granamyr, king of Dragons, hear me! I am Prahvus of the Evil Horde! We command you to lay down your arms and surrender your lands to the Horde Empire! Come forward and discuss your terms of surrender!"

There was a length pause and then . . . Granamyr came swooping down from the top of the mountain. Prahvus sighed, disappointed that there would be no battle. Whoever heard of a Dragon surrendering?

"I am Granamyr, Prahvus. Quite an army you have here."

"What are your terms, Dragon?"

The huge beast, whose scaly green body was capped off with a helmet, took a deep breath. "These are my terms."

He opened his mouth . . . and issued forth a mighty burst of flame. Prahvus was incinerated in a matter of seconds. Granamyr then craned his neck and roared. Hundreds of Dragons came soaring down, laser fire doing barely anything to their thick hides.

From behind huge walls along the mountain came Trolls, who ripped into the Horde Troopers that the Dragons may have missed.

Prahvus was right. There would be no battle. There would only be a massacre.

Two hours after the Horde was destroyed, the Dragons took flight. They headed east. Towards the coast.

* * *

Marlena looked at the file folder once more, hoping that her decision to send Royal Soldiers into the southern coast was a good one. She was hoping for a good nights sleep too. Between her pregnancy and her worries about Randor, she had become a bit of an insomniac.

There was a brief knock on the door.

"Come in."

The two people that entered were not who Marlena was expecting it to be. Stephan and Johanna entered, giving their sister-in-law warm smiles. Marlena launched herself off the chair and embraced them both.

"Look at you," Stephan stated, patting her bulge.

"I know. I still have a few months to go, too," Marlena replied, smiling at them. "What brings you two here?"

Johanna looked briefly to Stephan, then walked over and put her arm around Marlena's shoulders. "We need to have a little talk, the three of us. Duncan spoke to us earlier about some questions you were asking. About the man that was with Hordak when Randor was kidnapped."

"Yes. He was making a big deal about it," Marlena replied.

"That's because he's not supposed to talk about it," Stephan said. "But we are."

"Marlena, what we are about to tell you is something that has been kept secret in our family for nearly three years now," Johanna began. "It is about our youngest brother, Keldor."

"The one who died?"

Stephan shook his head. "No, that's just it, Marlena. He didn't die."

* * *

Hordak took a long drink of the wine, savoring its sweet taste. Now things had taken a turn for the worst. Reports were coming in regarding the attack on Darksmoke and it had been a disaster. That meant that Prahvus was dead, which was an added to the Three as one of the greatest casualties to the war.

It put him in a poor mood.

"Keldor," he began, "what good do you think your brother is to us?"

"None at all," Keldor replied, smiling wickedly.

"Kill him, then. I doubt he has any new information."

Keldor's smile turned into a laugh. He rushed out of the Throne Room, leaving Hordak alone. Hordak took another deep sip of his wine.

* * *

Right around midnight, Batros neared the coast after a lengthy time spent at the Santalucia Mountains. The cloud cover was thicker than Batros had expected and he was hearing very odd things as he came ever closer. He dove down beneath the clouds . . . and halted in mid-air.

The base was aflame. Dragons circled the coastal base, periodically unleashing streams of flame upon it. Explosions lit the night sky, revealing the tattered and crumbled remains of the once expansive Horde encampment.

Batros immediately turned around and fled, moving as fast as he could.

* * *

". . . as near as we can tell, Keldor has been Hordak's apprentice throughout the war. There has been intelligence regarding a man in a cloak who, when Hordak is around, stands by his side."

Johanna continued on from her brother. "Before we spoke with Duncan, we didn't even know he was still alive."

"But he is. And he's kidnapped Randor."

"Yes. We have no idea what is going to happen."

Marlena's face had drained of color. She glanced at the clock. 12 Bells or 12:00. Midnight. No sleep for her tonight, she would be spending too much time trying to figure out what exactly Randor's crazy little brother was going to do to him.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Enter," Marlena commanded.

Duncan came in. "There's been a situation. We need you all in the Situation Room."

"What is it?" asked Johanna.

"There's been a development on coastline."

Marlena, Johanna, and Stephan all followed Duncan as he hurriedly led down into the Situation Room. As soon as the four of them entered, they could tell that the whole place was in chaos. Papers and books were laid out all over the center table. Monitors were being adjusted. People hardly had time to stand up before Marlena allowed them to.

"What is going on here?" Queen Marlena asked.

"Dragons, your highness."

"What?"

"From Darksmoke," Man-At-Arms filled her in, looking very tired. "From what we can gather, the Horde attempted to attack Darksmoke and failed. The Dragons, in retaliation, came out and are currently blasting the living shit out of the Horde-held areas along the coastline."

"What about our boys?" asked Marlena.

Thomas was confused by this term. "Our wha - oh, the Soldiers. Um, yes, they're holding position."

Marlena nodded. "I want some input here. I've heard that Dragons don't care for us, is that right?"

"That right," answered Stephan.

"Then I want Captain Dekker to hold his position until sunrise. Keep low and keep safe. In the morning, I had him and his men to scout the area and fish out anyone that's left. The Horde must be pushed out of the area completely."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good. All right, then. Let me know if there are any more developments throughout the night."

Marlena walked out of the Situation Room and before heading back upstairs, she paused and turned around. Instead, she walked into the Throne Room. She looked up at Randor's throne.

"How was that, sweetheart?"

* * *

Hordak let out a horrendous sound. It was a howl of pure rage and anger. He threw his bone-hewn throne across the chamber. He slammed his fists onto the table. First the Three were gone. And then Prahvus was killed. And now, the coastline had been decimated.

"Keldor!" shouted Hordak.

"Yes, master!"

"You better kill your damn brother tonight or I'll do it for you!"

Keldor smiled. "Oh, I'll do it."

The former prince of Eternos pulled out a vile and placed in a syringe. "Toxin of Tashon."

"Good, good. Just kill him and get it over with."

Keldor walked out of the throne room, giddy despite Hordak's mood. After coming down a few levels, he arrived at where he stashed Randor. Beast-Man was there, watching the king struggle against the iron chains.

"What a dummy!" Beast-Man laughed, pointing at Randor.

"Indeed. Oh Randor, I have something for you."

Keldor retrieved Randor's crown and Honor Sword. He placed the sword in Randor's hand, then cast a limp spell on it, meaning that Randor couldn't lift it. The crown was put on his head.

"I figure, dear brother, if you're going to die you might as well die with your crown on. Mock dignity and all that."

Randor sneered. "What is it you want me to tell father?"

Keldor paused. "What?"

"Father? When I die, what do you want me to tell him about you? That your deluded sense of placement with a man who has murdered millions? That you yourself are now Eternia's greatest enemies?"

"Father isn't dead."

"Maybe. But I was thinking that maybe you killed so many, he may have been caught in the crossfire. How many innocents have gotten in your way? What was the name of your first kill?"

"Shut up, Randor."

"I think I know who it was."

Keldor gritted his teeth. "You didn't."

"It was Mom, Keldor."

Snarling, Keldor plunged the needle into Randor's neck. Immediately, Randor felt like his blood was on fire. Everything around him went dark . . . and silent. With one last, gasping breath, he spoke to his brother.

"I . . . never believed you . . . killed her . . . until today . . ."

Keldor slapped his burning face hard. "Just die, Randor."

"I never . . . never gave up . . . hope . . . for you . . ."

Keldor turned away and walked out of the room.

"You should have."

It was the last thing Randor heard.

Had he heard more, he would have heard the sound of an eagle at the window. Its screech as Beast-Man tried to stop it - only to be bested. He would have seen the ground below as he was taken to safety and away from the place that he would later wish so much he could remember.


	14. Evergreen Forest Operations

Chapter Fourteen: "Evergreen Forest Operations"

Randor awoke to the sound of wind chimes and the smell of a warm breakfast. His eyes slowly opened and took in his surroundings. He was in a bed in a small, empty room. Beside the bed were his clothes, completely washed and sitting with his polished Honor Sword and crown; he was wearing a pair of long johns. On the other side were pancakes, syrup, eggs, sausage, juice, and coffee. A gentle morning light shined brightly through the window.

And, most all, Randor wasn't dead.

Randor didn't feel like standing up, though. Not yet. He was surprised at just how hungry he was. A small note next to the food suddenly came to his attention.

_'King Randor,_

_You are safe. You are in Castle Grayskull. I have saved you and you have been here for three full days and three nights. Eat and you will have the energy to depart. Your wife misses you and there has been much happening with the Horde War that requires your stalwart attention. Do not try and find me because you will only fail. At the end of the hall, there are stairs. Go down them and you will reach the Throne Room. The doors to the foyer will be open and beyond that, the drawbridge. A horse is waiting for you - consider him a gift to you._

_Good journey,_

_Sorceress'_

"Good enough for me," Randor replied to the note.

He gobbled down the food quickly. Like the note said, he felt immediately better. After the food was completed, he neatly stacked the food on the small tray he had found it on. He then got dressed, glad to be out of the long johns.

Following the notes instructions to the 't' Randor exited his room. A feeling of guilt once more washed over. Keldor had been right. If Randor and his family had just listened to Keldor, then none of this would have happened. The Sorceress had been able to stop Randor's poison - perhaps she could have helped Keldor's heart.

"Mom would have listened," he muttered as he left the throne room.

Outside Castle Grayskull was perhaps the most beautiful horse King Randor had ever seen. It was a tall, strong creature with a pure white fur and long, flowing mane. The saddle was quite ordinary, with no markings or symbols.

Randor hoped onto the saddle and started off. Before he left the field that surrounded Castle Grayskull, he shouted out to the resident within.

"Thank you! Thank you so very much! I owe you my life!"

* * *

It was a sound that Randor would never forget. A gasp, a cry, and then a shout.

"RANDOR!"

Marlena came rushing out of the Palace just as King Randor left his horse. The two embraced, holding the other strongly and firmly.

"Oh my love," he whispered to her as she sobbed in his arms.

"I was so worried for you. Where were being held? How did you escape?"

"It's a long story, dearest."

Duncan was soon by their side. "Good to see you again, your highness."

Randor swung his arms around his best friend. "You too, Duncan."

"There have been a lot of developments since you were captured, sire. The Horde apparently attempted to attack Darksmoke Mountain. They failed."

Randor halted. "Wait a minute. The Horde tried to conquer one of the most formidable places on the entire planet? Just like that?"

"Yes sire."

"The Horde paid for it, too," Marlena continued on for Duncan, hugging on Randor's arm.

Duncan nodded. "The Dragons retaliated. The Horde bases along the coastline have been destroyed. The Ilkorts have gone into hiding in the Mystic Mountains and the Bats have retreated back to the Santalucia Mountains."

Randor smiled. "That changes things. Have we heard anything else from the Dragons?"

"We were given a message yesterday saying they had done all they were going to do," Marlena replied.

"Still . . . this means that the Horde forces in the Evergreen Forest are separated from strong supply lines. Duncan, as soon as I get myself fully caught-up here, we're going to contact some of our allies and figure out what we're going to do from here. This is a big deal."

"I'm just happy to have you back," Marlena told her husband and gave him another kiss.

"Your wife here has done a great job handling things in your absence," Duncan added.

"She sure has!" came the shout of Randor's brother Stephan.

"Stephan!" Randor yelled, and hugged his brother.

"We've missed you," Johanna said then and hugging Randor as well. "I'm thinking we need to have a chat."

"Agreed."

"We told Marlena about him," Stephan told Randor.

Randor slowly nodded, then looked over to his wife. "I think a chat is exactly what we need."

* * *

The call went out and those who answered it made for Eternos as fast as possible. Prince Paw, King Jade, King Stratos, and General Buzz-Off rushed to the capital of the kingdom of the same name with a full entourage. With the sudden loss of military backing from the coast of the Mystic Mountains, it had suddenly become less of a security risk to travel.

"We must destroy the Horde," Randor said earnestly to the group before him. Three days had passed since his return and he was filled with a new feeling of determination and strength. Current developments had suddenly shifted in the favor of those opposing the Horde. He was full of life and stamina in the aftermath of his capture.

Duncan had a strong feeling it was denial and deep feelings of shock regarding the fate of Keldor.

"With the Mystic Mountains now completely clear of the Horde, I recommend we make the next step," Randor told his comrades. "The Horde must be rooted from the Evergreen Forest and the Desert. I would like to know what kind of support Eternos can count on."

"The Bears will help you until the Evergreen Forest is cleared," Jade said. "But in the aftermath, you will receive no more assistance. Our people have suffered hard for our part in the Horde War."

Paw bared his teeth a little. "The Cats will aid in a few small military efforts, but we suffered losses and - "

"Prince Paw," interrupted Buzz-Off, "we have all suffered losses. The Horde War has been harsh. Its end must be accomplished. Your sitting on the sidelines is only hurting us."

Before Paw could respond, Randor cut in. "Buzz-Off, please. We must respect the wishes of our allies. This war is also not going to be won by bickering. Prince Paw, any assistance will be greatly appreciated. The Horde is almost on the run."

"Avion can assist in the Desert battles, Randor," Stratos volunteered.

"So will we," Buzz-Off added.

"That's what I needed to hear. Man-At-Arms? I understand you have word on some new activity going on in the Evergreen Forest?"

Rohad nodded. "That is correct, sire. There are two main bases. One in the northern area of the region, near the Cliff of Emca. The second one is at the Cram. Cram base is the main headquarters."

Stratos rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "If we hit the secondary base at Emca, that will scatter their forces in that region. The Horde will gather its Troopers at Cram. They won't be expecting an immediate attack on Cram for some time. If we hit them hard right after the battle at Emca . . ."

"We may just take them off guard long enough to be blasted out of the Evergreen Forest," Buzz-Off concluded.

Randor turned to Man-At-Arms and Duncan. "I want you two to lead an assault group into the Evergreen Forest. Captain, continue to push along in Desert."

"What is the status of the war there?" questioned Paw.

"The Horde is getting vicious," Dekker answered. "They still have three main compounds in the Desert and the Sands of Time. Our soldiers are getting tired and hot out there. It's the middle of August and many of them have been there since March."

"I'm afraid we can't help you, then," Paw stated matter-of-factly. "Our people will overheat with all of our fur."

Jade said nothing, but Buzz-Off nearly flew out of his chair in outrage.

"We'll find a way," Randor assured Paw condescendingly. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

"It's all falling apart," Keldor whispered, looking out upon the Valley of Storms from the mouth of Snake Mountain. A nearby volcano thundered in activity, spilling even more lava into its huge pool. Beast-Man covered his noise, sick the smell of ash and soot.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Beast-Man.

"The Horde War, Beast-Man. Hordak is beginning to slip. I can feel it. The Three, Prahvus, the alliance with Ilkorts and Bats . . . each one gone in a matter of weeks. Calyx is still holding onto the Evergreen Forest, but who knows just how long that will last?"

Beast-Man snorted. "Not very long?"

Keldor sighed heavily. "I'm curious just how long Horde Prime plans on keeping the Horde here on Eternia."

"Keldor, what if they leave? Will we go with them?"

Keldor grinned. "If the Horde truly does fail, then I shall take its place. I plan on conquering Eternia, Beast-Man. Do you understand that?"

"Yep."

"Will you aid me in this endeavor?"

"Yep."

"Excellent."

Keldor, much to his surprise, laughed deeply and darkly. The feeling of even close to victory . . . to having all of Eternia bow at its knees before him . . . it felt greater than anything else in the world. He would remember this feeling during all of his schemes.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Teelana,_

_I'm not really sure where to start. Everyone thinks your dead. It pains me to lie; pains me to be helped in the process of 'moving on' when there's nothing to move on from! I want to tell them everything, my love, everything. Were it not for the vow I pledged to you, I would._

_It breaks my heart to even think of Teela being raised without a mother. I'm not even sure if I'll survive the Horde War. If I do, though, I know that it will be because of her. I must survive for her - I need to survive for her._

_There's no need to rehash everything, though. I can't do it anymore. I'm just trying my best to deal with the here and now. Teela is doing just fine. Barely a few months old and she already reminds me of you. You both have the same laugh._

_I haven't seen her in nearly two weeks, though. I've been in the field. The Evergreen Forest, as you surely know, if currently filled with Horde Troopers. We've had several engagements - at least three along the River Eternia and four small other ones of varying sizes. I just grit my teeth, lay down and jump right in, laser blazing._

_I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing, writing you this letter. It's not like we're lovers anymore. I haven't even seen you in months. But, I know you're still in there, still the same old Teelana. You rescued my best friend and the leader of Eternos - not to mention the best hope for this planet in this time of crisis. You do still care . . . at least in some ways._

_And I still care about you. This is one of about eleven similar letters I've written in the past few weeks. I've got them in my pack. We'll be passing near Castle Grayskull after we take out the base at Emca. I suppose I'll give you the letters then._

_With love,_

_Duncan_

Duncan slipped the letter in his pack, making sure it was securely bound with the rest of his letters. He then zipped up his pack, buttoned it, and swung it onto his back. He then slowly and quietly walked over to Man-At-Arms.

Rohad was sitting on a log, looking out in the forest. He looked tired and worn out. He wasn't much older than sixty, but in a war like this, sixty can feel more like ninety

"The base is about three miles away," Rohad said to Duncan.

"We'll head out when?"

"An hour after sundown - before Org rises to full. We'll move in, hit hard, and then pull out. Attack and withdraw. The Bears will be coming in tomorrow to finish the job. We're just to weaken them up."

"Right." Duncan put his hand on Rohad's shoulder. "You doing okay?"

"Just fine, kid."

Duncan nodded understandingly. It would do - for now. But the Man-At-Arms was getting old and despite the tough-as-nails exterior, he certainly wasn't what he used to be. It saddened Duncan to no end, of course. Rohad had been far more than just another Man-At-Arms to the kingdom - to many people, he was a mentor and Duncan was one of those people.

Vaguely, Duncan wondered just who would take his place as the next Man-At-Arms . . .

A few hours later and it was battle time. Loaded up with two lasers and a dagger, Commander Duncan prepared for the engagement to come. As with each battle before, his heart was racing and his body was being pumping with pure adrenaline. Muscles were tense, eyes were sharp, and the fifty others that stood with Duncan and Rohad were on edge.

As soon as the sunset, they all quietly walked through the early September air, avoiding any possible problem with making an extra sound or noise. Weapons locked and loaded, ready for bear. Ready for battle. Ready for war.

"There it is," Rohad said quietly to Duncan as they reached the outer perimeter of the base.

"How do you want to do this?" asked Duncan.

Rohad smiled at his subordinate. "What do you think we should do?"

Duncan looked out at the base and took it in. It was really just two bunkers connected with a small tower in the center. It was well armed, but not something they would have to content with at close-range.

"We move in. Fast and strong. Right for the door. Take out as much as we can, then get out. You agree?"

Rohad nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. One my mark, then."

The rest was a blur. Duncan went running out from the trees and into the field where the base sat. His shield was raised as he and Rohad led the fifty other Royal Soldiers into battle. Lasers pelted the shields and they made a strong effort to return fire, which resulted in the destruction of number of Horde Troopers.

After the rush of heading towards the left bunker, Duncan pushed himself right up against the huge main door. He pried the wall panel off as a number of his fellow soldiers protected him. Wires and panels were revealed to him and Duncan - in the heat of battle - went to work, short circuiting and redirecting the commands for the door.

A few seconds later, the door slid open. Armed and ready the group went inside and went on a firing spree. Two of Duncan's men, Jason and Ral, pulled out explosive charges and sent them rolling across the floor. Guarded just as Duncan had been from on-coming Horde Troopers, the pair put the charges everywhere they could.

"That's all of them," Ral cried. A second later, he fell to the ground with a smoldering hole in his chest.

Duncan's mouth dropped as the Horde Troopers continued to surge forward. Jason hefted Ral's body over his shoulder and all of the Royal Soldiers pulled out of the base. Once they had retreated to the perimeter, Duncan pressed a small activation key on his belt.

The charges within the base exploded furiously. The entire left bunker was obliterated. Man-At-Arms and his forces went west, seeking escape from the on-coming Horde Troopers.

* * *

Two hours before dawn, the now forty-nine-member squad found small refuge in a large out-cropping of tall rocks and stones. Duncan kept looking west, to the location of Castle Grayskull. It was no more than two miles from here and he could make it back by dawn if he made his visit fast.

"Rohad," Duncan stated, approaching the Man-At-Arms who had been laying up against one of the rocks.

"Yes?" asked Rohad sleepily.

"Sir, Castle Grayskull is about two miles from here. I would like permission to go there. I can be back by dawn."

Rohad hesitated before answering, then slowly nodded. "Granted, Commander. Be back by dawn, though."

Duncan smiled, grabbed his pack, and walked northwest. He soon found that familiar path that he had Rusher had traveled that one March morning. The same path he followed when chasing Keldor. His path of destiny. The path to Castle Grayskull.

After half an hour, Duncan came to the large clearing that surrounded Castle Grayskull. Sitting in the center of the Abyss was Castle Grayskull itself. Dawn had yet to arrive and touch it with its light, but it was still quite visible.

"Teelana!" he shouted instinctively, rushing the Abyss. The drawbridge did not open. Perking an eyebrow, he tried again. "Sorceress! It's me! Duncan!"

Nothing. It was as if the castle was empty. But it couldn't be. She was in there - he knew it. She had to be . . .

"I . . . I brought you these letters." He pulled out the packet and set them on the ground. "I've been writing them for the past few weeks. I wanted to give you them."

Still no answer. Duncan felt frustration budding.

"Don't do this, Teelana," he stated. "Don't. Don't shut me out! Damn it, I still love you! Don't you love me? Don't you want to see me?"

A cold wind crossed over him and he had a chill run up his spine. Eyes closed, he turned right around and walked away.

"I just wanted to see you again," he muttered. "I need to."

But there was no answer for Duncan, son of Stephan from Castle Grayskull and its lone occupant. None at all.


	15. Fighting in the Desert

Chapter Fifteen: "Fighting in the Desert"

Randor was tossed into the air. The explosion was so loud that for one brief second he thought it caused him to go deaf. His body, protected by armor, slammed onto the ground. Sand was thrown into his face. He coughed and then felt his body being hauled backwards.

"Hang on, your highness!" came a familiar voice.

"Dekker," Randor coughed.

Another explosion roared nearby, tossing more sand against their bodies. Randor got to his feet and began to move away from the site of the bombing, Dekker by his side.

"The Horde is advancing along our southern flank," Dekker reported.

"Show me."

Dekker helped the king to a group of rocket launchers set atop of a large, secure boulder. Randor looked out upon the battle that was unfolding below the cliffs where he and his men were set-up. Horde Troopers marched onward while Royal Soldiers unleashed their lasers.

In the distance, Randor saw the base. They had successfully been able to destroy one of the Horde's bases here, but in the month after the Horde was finally pushed out of the Evergreen Forest, the Horde had gathered all of its resources into the Desert and the Sands of Time.

"Where is Stratos?" Dekker asked, an explosion going off not far from where Randor and Dekker had just left.

"The Avions are encountering resistance. They won't be here until nightfall," Randor returned.

"The Bats . . . I thought they were done."

Randor coughed again. "They may be cut off from the Mystic Mountains, but they still have an alliance with the Horde. After what the Dragons put them through, I'm a little surprised by that."

Dekker nodded and looked closer at the battle below. He opened a comm-line to the commanding officer. "I want our southern flank to contract. Allow some of the Horde to move in and then pick them off one by one."

Randor opened his own comm-line. "Keep your distance, though. We're going to try and plow them down with missiles." Randor pointed to the men behind the rocket launchers. They prepared their weapons for the up-coming attack.

"Sire!" came the shout of an aide from behind.

Randor turned around and faced the young man. "Yes?"

"Sire, there's someone here to see you."

Randor glanced at Dekker. Dekker nodded, well able to take care of the situation. Randor hopped off the boulder and over to the small encampment set-up behind it.

"Who is it?"

"He says he was contacted by the Elders."

"The Elders?"

Randor came to his tent and entered. He gasped. Standing there, on the furs that made up his temporary floors, was King Creatus. Creatus was the leader of the Lizard-People of the southern Fertile Plains. More specifically - the vast underground kingdom of Lizardia. Early on, King Creatus had made it very clear that his people's role in the war was pure neutrality. His kingdom was also not within the range of Horde quite yet. And, as a rule, the Lizard-People hardly ever involved themselves in affairs not their own.

Which shocked Randor all the more to see him here.

"King Randor," Creatus grunted. "An honor to see you again."

"Likewise. I think we've only met once before."

"Yes. My father's funeral." The large, green-scaled king sighed deeply. "King Randor, I will be blunt. As you know, I have kept my people out of the Horde War simply because it was not our problem yet. But I was also . . . concerned. Concerned that the Horde was too great an enemy."

King Creatus paused, but King Randor said nothing. After studying Randor for a long couple of seconds, Creatus cleared his throat.

"I have sat back and watched as Eternos, Avion, Insectoids, Bears, and Cats have all sacrificed lives for all of Eternia. Including my people. I do not lie when I say that that has tolled on my conscience. I went to the Elders for advice . . . and I was told there was only one situation."

Randor blinked. "Wait. What are you saying?"

"I have an army poised to join the fight on your command."

The King of Eternos smiled widely. "I'll contact my commanding officers. You and I will coordinate the battle from up here."

* * *

"The Lizard-People have joined in at the Desert. We believe that combined with the Royal Soldiers, they will converge on the base in two hours."

Keldor went silent then, the up-date complete. Hordak snorted. The Lizard-People were formidable - especially their tails and muscle mass. They keen awareness of sword forging was also well known. In short, this was going to be trouble.

"What do you recommend, sir?" asked Keldor after too long a pause.

"I am . . . not certain. What is the status of the Avions?"

Keldor punched a few keys on the pad in front of him. "Batros is in retreat. The Avions will be there in three hours."

Hordak slammed his fist on the table. At that moment, a Horde Trooper entered the throne room.

"Sir, we have found a trespasser."

Keldor glanced at Hordak, then nodded. "Bring him in."

Much to Keldor's surprise, a pair of Horde Troopers didn't bring in a he, but a she. She was quite pale with short, white hair. The girl looked no older than seventeen and was vaguely familiar to Keldor. He also found her very beautiful.

A fourth Horde Trooper entered and dropped two sacks onto the table.

"Who are you?" demanded Hordak.

"Lynn, sir. I've come to serve the Horde."

Hordak snorted. Whether it was irritation or amusement was unknown to none but him.

"The Horde is falling apart," Hordak said then. He poured himself a drink.

Keldor's eyes widened at just what Hordak had said. He said nothing, though, and began to prod around in Lynn's sacks. One was filled with clothes; the other had magical items and books. One he recognized - it had once been in the library at the Hall of Wisdom.

"You . . ." Keldor realized, finally putting it together. Lynn smiled as she watched him understand. "You were the one that let us into the Hall of Wisdom."

Hordak turned. "What?"

Lynn blushed a little. "I was, sir. I was the one that allowed you access to the Hall of Wisdom."

"Surely, that is enough to let you join our ranks," Keldor stated, gazing at her soft features.

Hordak's red eyes grew wide. "Just because I let you keep around that walking fur-ball doesn't mean that you can let just anyone join the Horde!"

"She aided us, Hordak."

"Bah! Nothing!"

Keldor turned back to Lynn. "A test, then. A second test."

Hordak let out a brief, ugly laugh. "Fine, fine. A test." He took another drink of his wine. "Lynn, dear, we are currently losing the war. Just how would you remedy that situation?"

Lynn smirked. "I would seek out the Oracle of Truth in the Crystal Sea. He would give you his insight. All you would have to do is ask him just what strategy would be best."

Hordak laughed again, that ugly thing. "That may just be a good idea. You better hope he gives me some good news." He finished off his wine, then turned to a Horde Trooper. "Prepare my transport for immediate departure."

* * *

Hours later, as evening came upon Eternia . . .

Legend had it that the Crystal Sea was once a massive palace and during the time of Preternia, it was the home to gnomes, fairies and even a bit of the long-lost Elven civilization. Something had destroyed it, as legends go, but parts of it still retained that magic from the old days.

Whatever the case may be, Hordak was agitated when he landed near the entrance of the Oracle of Truth. Few knew about him and Hordak was one of them - mainly from his time with the Elders. He was impressed that Lynn was aware of the Oracle's existence, but was still unsure if she was going stick around or not.

Hordak entered the cavern and stepped forward.

"Oracle of Truth - I summon you!"

There was a great distortion around Hordak, as if the entire world had suddenly gone out of focus. It passed and when it did, the face of a man with trim white hair and a beard appeared before him.

"Hordak . . ."

"I have questions, Oracle."

"Ask them, then."

"I must defeat Eternos. What is the best way?"

The Oracle fell silent. "Recall all of your forces and then unleash them all on the Palace. It is the best strategy."

"Will it guarantee victory?"

"I can not answer that. There are many probabilities and outcomes that I can not see."

Hordak sighed. "All right. What is the greatest asset to Eternos? What is the most powerful and most vulnerable?"

Once more, the Oracle fell silent before answering. "There is not a place or object that would aid you in your conquest. However, there are two people that are very powerful and yet very vulnerable."

"Who? Who are they?"

After the silence, the Oracle spoke once more. "The children of Randor and Marlena. By the time your forces are regrouped and unleashed, the twin babes will have been born. Both children have a special destiny, but what it is I can not say."

Hordak perked an eyebrow. "Can not or will not?"

"They are destined for great things, Hordak. You know this. The Three told you that once. The mating of the King of Eternos and the alien has produced very powerful offspring. Take both children and victory shall be yours."

* * *

Marlena waddled along the hallway, feeling both fat and unattractive in her new shape. Her feet were swollen - and just about everything else was as well. And even though it was early October, it was still a good 80 degrees outside. She hated the fact that despite the fact that Eternians had developed lasers, jets, and sensors, they had yet to create air conditioning.

The first thing she did when she got back into her quarters was change. Off went the big, puffy dress and on went the civvies. In her case, it was a top that didn't even touch her bare belly and a pair of shorts.

The kids were kicking fiercely. Her back was killing her. As soon as she sat her big butt down on the chair, her eyes darted to the large stack of paperwork on the desk.

"Oh no . . . I really don't want to do this."

At that moment, there was knock on the door. She grunted.

"Come in."

Susannah entered. Marlena sighed, not really wanting to see skinny, not-pregnant Susannah right now. Like it or not, though, Susannah was her best friend. After over a year on Eternia, it was nice to have one.

"Sorry I'm half-naked right now," Marlena apologized.

"It's okay, ma'am."

"What brings you up here, Susannah?" Marlena asked, leaning back in her chair, hands on her large abdomen.

"You looked fairly miserable all day. I wanted to know if you needed anything."

Marlena smiled. "A pizza would be nice."

"Pizza? What's that?"

"An Earth food. I've been craving a slice all day."

"Ah. I see. Second Chef Allan is in the kitchen tonight. I'm sure he could try and get a close approximation to your pizza."

"He could try, I guess." Just then, there was a second knock at the door. Marlena rolled her eyes. "That better be the pizza delivery boy. Can you get that? And tip him well. He just traveled across the universe to deliver a pizza. That's a lot of gas."

Susannah smiled, but didn't really understand it. She opened the door and Johanna came in.

"Marlena, hi!" Johanna greeted. "Look at you! You're huge!"

Marlena sighed deeply. "Well, thanks a lot sweetie. That's always nice to hear."

Johanna smirked. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. You're glowing! You look beautiful!"

"And fat," Marlena added, smiling a little herself. She hoisted herself out of her chair and hugged Johanna.

"Two more months to go, huh?" asked Johanna.

"Yeah. If these were full Earth kids, they'd be out next month. But I guess you guys have ten month pregnancies. Wish I had known that sooner."

Johanna grinned, but Marlena suddenly noticed that she was hiding something. Marlena glanced at Susannah, who looked like she had noticed as soon as the Queen of North Eternos had entered.

"What brings you to Eternos, your majesty?" asked Susannah.

"I have a briefing here tomorrow. I thought I'd stop by tonight and spend some time with you." Johanna lowered her eyes a little, clearly indicating that she wanted to talk in private.

Marlena turned to her friend and aide. "Susannah, how about you head down to kitchen and see if we have any dough, meat, and cheese? If we do, let me know. We're going to have some pizza."

Susannah smiled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she acknowledged. She was gone.

"You may want to sit down," Johanna told her sister-in-law.

"Thank you!" Marlena plopped right down. "Now, tell me this isn't about Randor getting kidnapped again . . ."

"It's not. It's . . . Marlena . . . I'm pregnant."

Johanna attempted a smile. Marlena was shocked.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I just found out earlier."

"Who's the father?"

"The Captain of our Royal Guard. Edward, son of Shawn."

"Do . . . are you guys planning on getting married?"

"I . . . I don't know. I'm so . . . so ashamed."

Johanna fell into Marlena's arms and started to cry. "Hey, hey, it's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed about. He's nice guy, isn't he? I met him once or twice."

"He's great. He's wonderful. I love him, I really do. But . . . it's so confusing . . ."

"Just take it easy, sweetie. There's nothing to worry about. You're going to be fine. I'm sure things will work out," Marlena assured her. "There's nothing wrong with this. There isn't."

Johanna wiped away a tear. "I suppose. It's just . . . I'm the Queen . . . people look up to me."

"I know. Trust me, I know."

At that moment, the comm-line opened. "Queen Marlena, Queen Johanna, this is Susannah. Second Chef Allan has what you asked for, ma'am."

"All right. We'll be down shortly."

The comm-line closed and Marlena got up. She pulled a longer shirt that left only a large crescent shape of her belly bare, including her popped belly button.

"Come on, hon. Let's talk about this over pizza."

"What's pizza?"

* * *

"You're lucky, girl," Hordak snorted, entering the throne room where Lynn and Keldor were both waiting. "The Oracle told me just the answers I wanted to hear."

"I'm glad to serve you," Lynn responded, smiling and bowing a little.

"Bah. Just what service do you think you'll serve here? Giving advice? Sharing fine council?"

Lynn glanced at Keldor, then back to Hordak. "I wish to become your pupil in the ways of evil, sir."

Once more, Hordak snorted. "I already have a pupil."

Keldor took a step forward. "Then I will take her on as a pupil."

"You? You're not even close to achieving master," Hordak spat.

"I am for more power than you know me to be, Hordak."

Hordak turned away. "You're a fool, Keldor. A stupid fool. Train her, then, in your chaotic ways. It will only lead you both to destruction and disappointment."

With that, Hordak left the chamber, leaving Lynn and Keldor alone. Lynn smiled seductively at Keldor. Keldor enjoyed that smile.

"Looks like I'll be your teacher, then."

"Yes . . . master." She ran her finger along the head of Keldor's Chaos Staff.

Keldor's blue face turned a slight red. "Just what, um, attracts you to the Horde, Lynn?"

"Power. I want it."

"Then you should know," Keldor said, slightly unsteady, " that I am very powerful."

"I believe it."

The two kissed deeply. A few moments later, they retreated to Keldor's chambers and that night, Keldor lost his virginity to her.

* * *

Five days later, Randor rode along with Dekker in a troop transport towards the second and final base, this one located just inside the Sands of Time. He was not pleased with what he saw. On the report sheet that he was reading, there were indications of huge Horde Trooper movements. Even stranger and more distressing were there reports the Horde had huge Trooper unit pulled from battles all over Eternia.

The transport suddenly came to a halting stop. Randor stood up and went to the back exit. The transport all around him were stopping in their place.

"What is going on here?"

Stratos dropped from the sky. "My apologies, King Randor, but I felt it best to stop right now. There is something you may want to see."

"Show me."

Stratos grabbed hold of King Randor and the pair was airborne. Stratos took him over the group of transports and then into view of the base. Randor's jaw dropped.

"What is this?"

The base was abandoned. It looked like a quick deconstruction job had been done on it, leaving it in shambles.

"We're not reading any sign of Horde Troopers," Stratos said. "We have also just received word that all Horde bases that we intelligence scouted in the past twenty-four were left in the same condition."

"The mass Trooper movements . . . the pulling out of battles . . . the Horde is in retreat," Randor concluded. "But where did they go? And why?"


	16. Snake Mountain Unleashed

Chapter Sixteen: Snake Mountain Unleashed

A month passed with no new Horde activity. There were continual troop movements, but nothing of much consequence. A few minor skirmishes here and there, yet still nothing that required a full military commitment. Eternos, Avion, and Insectia all held their stations, despite the fact that the war seemed to be fading away.

After another month, the Horde War seemed completely over. Despite the slow relief throughout the Light Hemisphere, there was also a large amount of tension. Questions. Concerns. Demands. Ultimately, hanging over nearly all of Eternia, was the question: just what was the Horde doing?

Early December came and the first snowfall blanketed much of Eternia. Snow, though rare, was a bit of a concern for Eternos. It damaged crops, and while some plants thrived off it, it was not a good sign for the spring months ahead. Avions, as a general rule, considered snow a poor condition because it limited their flying abilities.

King Randor stood alone on the main balcony, snowflakes twirling around him, caught in the wind. He longed to remember just where he had been taken so many months ago so he could simply send scouts to the undisclosed location and uncover what Hordak and Keldor were up to. If they were still even on this world.

"What's wrong, Randor?" asked Marlena from behind.

He turned around and faced Marlena, who sitting in a chair near the balcony doors. "Just thinking. Aren't you cold?"

She nodded. "Yes, thankfully. I was having a hot flash. Ancients, it's hot," she said. Using 'Ancients' had grown into her vocabulary over the past few months.

He smiled and walked over. A kiss on the forehead and a belly rub brought a warm smile to her face. "How are you?"

"Huge. On Earth, I would be considered over a month overdue. This pregnancy is pushing my body to the limit."

"The Healer and the Doctors both said the children are just fine and your body is adapting."

"Yeah . . . I guess. Oh, Randor, can you shut that door and then help me up?"

He closed the doors to the balcony, and then helped her out of the chair. With one arm around her, the husband and wife walked into the Throne Room. Marlena was huge. At 43 weeks, her belly bloated huge before her. She had gained nearly seventy pounds from the pregnancy, not a fact she was happy about. Spending too much time on her feet resulted in swollen ankles; her back was ached; her hips were sore from widening. Her body was not made for a ten-month pregnancy, but it had successfully been able to adapt to the incredible changes that had taken place.

As she took her place on the throne next to her beloved, she placed her hands on the massive mound of her belly. Such a wonderful experience it had been, bringing these two beautiful children into the world. Marlena felt ready - very ready. A lot of her doubts had faded as the pregnancy had continued to progress into these final stages.

"King Randor," addressed Man-At-Arms, stepping towards the thrones. "Still no word on Horde. However, there have been some reports of disturbances in the Plains of Perpetuia."

"What kind of disturbances?"

"Unknown, sire."

At that moment, the entire Royal Council entered along with Captain Dekker, Captain Stark, Commander Duncan, King Stratos and General Buzz-Off.

"There are concerns now, sire, that the Horde is gathering all of their forces for one final battle against us," Tobias stated. "If this is true, then we must consolidate our own forces."

"Wait a moment, please," Randor jumped in. "Where are you getting these facts?"

"Sire, we are just considering all options at this moment."

"Understandable, but still I'd like to -"

"Oh," gasped Marlena a little.

Randor looked to his wife . . . and saw that her skirt was all wet.

"Um . . ."

Her face turned red, embarrassed. "Looks like my water just broke."

* * *

Keldor stood the bottom of Snake Mountain and watched as the Horde Troopers began their march towards the east. He turned to his two compatriots, Beast-Man and Lynn.

"I want you two to remain here. Keep an eye on things. With all of us going, it'll be no one but Horde Troopers at Snake Mountain. Watch over the fortress, you two. I'm trusting you. When I return, I promise you all of the power you want."

Lynn smiled. "Fight well, brave one."

"That I shall."

Keldor left the two and made for the rest of the army that was now marching west out of the Valley of Storms. Though he kept his feelings close to him, he was very much against this strategy. He was truly shocked that Hordak could be doing something so . . . foolish. Eternos would most likely fall, of course, but Keldor was all too aware that it would result in the destruction of much of the Horde Troopers.

Eternos was but one location on Eternia. There were plenty others. His faith in his master was waning greatly.

Keldor walked to the front of the great war machine that was the Horde army. It was there that Hordak stood, gazing out beyond the Valley of Storms. The thunderous sound of marching Horde Troopers filled the air.

"Take this," Hordak said, handing the lower half of a faceplate to Keldor.

"You still think I should hide my identity?"

"Yes."

Keldor snarled. "Why? Because it is what the Elders want?"

Hordak's eyes widened. "What?"

"I sometimes wonder if you've truly left their influence."

Keldor felt a sudden burning on his chest and was blasted backwards. He was sprawled onto the ground, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. He put the faceplate on and followed the army.

* * *

After 72 long, tortuous hours of hard, agonizing labor . . . Marlena gave birth to her twins. The crown prince and princess of Eternos were born on the evening of December 17th, 985 of the Third Age of Eternia. Some hours later, as snow fell gently out the window, the children were being held quietly by their over-joyed parents.

"Have you thought of any names?" asked Randor, holding his newborn daughter.

"I have. What about you?"

"A few."

Marlena smiled (she hadn't really stopped since they were born) and ran a finger across her son's cheek. "I think I want to name him after my father."

"What was his name?" asked Randor, sitting down with sleeping baby girl.

"Adam," she said and kissed the boy on the forehead.

Randor looked to sleeping child and smiled broadly, then nodded. "Prince Adam," he stated. "Yes. Yes, that's perfect."

Marlena squeezed Randor's hand. "What would you like to name our daughter? It's only fair, of course, that since I got to name our son that you name our daughter."

"Adora," he said quietly. "After my grandmother."

Marlena held Adam next to Adora.

"Prince Adam and Princess Adora," she said proudly.

"Our children."

After setting the babies down in their nearby crib for the night, Randor and Marlena slept soundly, smiles on their faces and dreams of a wonderful future. It would be one of the last times they slept and dreamt like this in years.

In the morning, Randor awoke to the sound of a rushed knock on the door. He stood up and found that Marlena had woken up at the crack of dawn was currently feeding Adam and Adora next to the window. A fresh coat of snow layered the ground outside.

Randor, not wanting to allow whoever was at the door to see his wife breast-feeding, walked outside the door. Duncan stood there, waiting for him.

"Duncan?" asked Randor. "What is it?"

"We've got a situation, sire."

"What do you mean?"

"The Horde is coming here."

Randor let out a heavy breath and leaned against the wall. "When? Where?"

"They have just entered the Sands of Time. Two waves, from what we can tell. One commanded by Calyx, the other by Hordak himself. Sire, these are robots. They don't sleep. That means - "

"Yes, I know, I know. They don't sleep, they don't stop. Four days, at the most. Ancients, what a mess."

"The Royal Council has called an emergency meeting with our allies. They'll be here by mid-morning."

Randor yawned and nodded. "Good, good. With the help of Avion, Insectia, Lizardia, Cats, and Bears, Eternos should be able to hold out against this onslaught."

* * *

With his tail swishing behind him and his paws flat on the table, Prince Paw licked his chops and said with complete seriousness: "No."

Randor wasn't quite surprise. Out of all the allies during the Horde War, the Cats had been the least supportive. It was that first battle that pushed the already distant Cats away from being more of a help against the enemy.

Ambassador Smokey nodded in agreement with is master. "As far as we are concerned, the Cats are done with this war. Unless the Horde violates our boarders, we are no longer involved in this campaign. We wish the Ancients grace you with their kindness and strength, but you will not have us by your side."

"And you shall be forced to fight without us well," added King Jade.

From his side, Ambassador Woods grunted. "We aided heavily in the battles in the Evergreen Forest. With the Horde concentrating its efforts away from our northerly homeland, we no longer feel as though we are responsible for helping you in this war."

"It is nothing personal, of course," Jade continued onward. "But our people have paid a price."

This did surprise Randor, but it was more a disappointment than anything else. Both of these kingdoms were smaller than really any of these other present save Lizardia.

Speaking of which . . .

"We are opting out of the battle as well. Our place is no longer with you," stated King Creatus.

"You're joking?" Randor spat. "You've just joined us!"

Creatus snarled a little. "We have aided you when our kingdom was in danger. Our kingdom is no longer the target of the Horde's threats."

Randor groaned. "Mine is. If Eternos falls, who do you think is next? Your kingdoms will be in danger as well."

Stratos cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, old friend, the Avion Senate does not see it your way."

Randor's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, sire. I've argued all morning with the Avion Senate and they are all in agreement. We can not lose any more lives in this war."

"This . . . this is madness . . ." Randor sighed. He then looked at the young General Buzz-Off. "I'm certain your Queens have the same to say."

Buzz-Off nodded slowly. "Yes, sire. The Insectoids . . ."

". . . have lost enough lives!" Randor slammed his fists on the table. "Gentlemen, may I remind you that it was ETERNOS that was first attacked! It was ETERNOS that has waged the battle after battle! We have been the ones putting up the strongest effort against the Horde!"

"And you wonder why you were the target of this final attack?" Paw grunted.

Randor sighed heavily in a effort to control his raging temper. "They brought this upon us. They destroyed an ENTIRE CITY! THEY HAVE COME TO CONQUER THIS ENTIRE WORLD! THEY HAVE - "

He stopped himself, knowing that his words would do nothing. Instead, King Randor stood up. "Tell me, gentlemen, have you all abandoned Eternos because you know that we will win? Or because you think that when we go down, we'll take most of the Horde down with us?"

There was no answer.

Randor turned around and walked to the door.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"They've all abandoned us. They've given up on us."

Eldor took a long puff of his pipe. "You need to see things from their point of view, my young friend."

Randor shook his head. "I don't feel young. I feel old. This war feels old. This all feels . . . old."

Eldor put his hand on the king's shoulder. "You have a full life ahead of you, King Randor."

"If we survive."

Eldor smiled and shook his head. "No confidence in your our soldiers? No confidence in yourself? With that kind of attitude, it would not surprise me that this would be our final meeting."

"I hate war, Eldor. I hate this war. My own children are barely a day old and they may not make it a week. 10,000 Horde Troopers are on the march, led by a ruthless general made of stone, a fallen Elder and interstellar warlord, . . . and my own brother."

"You defeated them before, King Randor."

"On a smaller scale!"

Eldor nodded. "Yes, but you are strong, my boy."

"Strong enough to bring the Horde crashing to its knees."

"Possibly."

Randor glanced at the timepiece on the wall. He and Eldor had been speaking at the Hall of Wisdom since noon and it was now Four Bells in the Afternoon.

"I need to go, Eldor. My thanks for the meeting."

Eldor nodded and grinned. "Any time."

A few moments later, King Randor rode out from the Hall of Wisdom to return to Eternos. Even without the others, he still had North and West Eternos forces coming to aide him and his besieged kingdom. After returning, he would be heading to meet the first wave head on to slow them down.

He came to Eternos and felt the rising tension in the air. Most of the citizens had been urged to move away and head to safety and some had complied. But many others remained on staying behind. To help secure them, the vaults below the city were opened. Created not long after Eternos was created here, these series of fortified caves beneath the city were used to hide the citizens of Eternos during an attack like this.

Whether or not they would be much good was beyond Randor. He was half-tempted to order the city to empty.

"How did things with the Elders go?" asked Man-At-Arms upon Randor's arrival.

"As well as could be expected. They're not going to push anyone in any direction, which I knew was coming. Have my siblings arrived?"

"Yes. The soldiers from North Eternos and West Eternos shall be here by morning."

"Make sure we have sufficient living space for them. I want every able hand to be full of sleep and food by the time the Horde get here."

"Yes, sire."

Randor looked at his Man-At-Arms and saw that he it was quite apparent that he was hiding something. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, sire. I . . ."

"Spit it out, Man-At-Arms. That's an order."

Rohad struggled for a moment, then nodded. "After the battle, I'm retiring. I'm giving up my position."

Randor and put his hands on Rohad's shoulders. "I can't say I'm not surprised. You've been Man-At-Arms for a long time. I'll miss having you at my side, but I can understand."

"Thank you, sire."

"Any idea who you want to have pick up the title?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

Duncan sat in the courtyard, Teela wrapped in a blanket in his arms, sucking on a bottle. After this, it would be her naptime. She kept dozing off while drinking away, which meant she was pretty tired. At that moment, Duncan had a feeling someone was watching him. He looked up and saw Zoar.

"Teelana?" he whispered.

_Watch after them . . ._

Teela's eyes snapped opened and she looked to the great eagle.

_Watch after them . . ._

"Watch after who?"

There came no response. Zoar took flight and left Eternos.


	17. The Rally of Eternos

Chapter Seventeen - "The Rally of Eternos"

An explosion filled their vision. Duncan held his laser to his chest and allowed himself to fall back into the trench. He began to shout order into the comm-line, hoping that the others were listening. By the next afternoon, the Horde would be on Eternos land and would be at the city shortly after that. There wasn't much time left to hold them back.

"Duncan!" yelled Randor, running along the trench. "The Horde Troopers are moving in! We need more time! If we can get back to Eternos, then we can still stand a chance against them!"

Another explosion roared, noting the onward march of Hordak's forces. "Right! I've got an idea! An electro-magnetic pulse should knock out their circuits for a few minutes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I need back to one of our Battle Tanks!"

An explosion blasted nearby, spraying them both with dirt and dust.

"I'll come with you!"

"No, sire! It's too dangerous! You can make it back to Eternos!"

Randor shook his head and shoved his friend out of the trench and back towards a lone Battle Tank. "This is an order! You rewire the Battle Tank and I'll cover you!"

Duncan grunted, but pulled open a panel on the Battle Tank and went to work. After a few minutes of heavy fire and Duncan cursing at the Battle Tanks circuitry, Randor gasped.

"I see him," he muttered.

Duncan followed Randor's line of sight. Laser fire heated the winter air and shot back and forth with intense fury. Half a mile away, the Horde Troopers were stationary, letting lose their lasers. Duncan could make a figure that was very much not a Horde Trooper.

"Who?" asked Duncan, straightening his priorities and turning back to the Battle Tank.

"Keldor," Randor replied. Duncan sighed. He was one of the few people that knew that that man was, in fact, Randor's own brother. "I have a clear shot, too. I could take him out of his misery. I could end this. That would leave Hordak without his right-hand man."

Duncan gulped as he watched Randor position his weapon. But he never pulled the trigger. He loosened his grip. Randor said nothing, but Duncan knew the truth. As twisted as Keldor had become, he still couldn't kill him. Randor still loved his brother, at least on some level.

"Don't worry about it, sire," Duncan assured him. "I've got the EMP ready."

Randor grinned. "You know, Duncan, when this is all over, you're getting a promotion. I'm making you the next Man-At-Arms."

"Sire, if we make it through this at all, I'm going to grow a mustache."

"Well, you better turn on that EMP first, then." Randor then picked up his communicator. "This is King Randor. All forces fall back and prepare to retreat to Eternos."

Duncan started the Battle Tank. It roared to life and went flying towards the Horde Troopers. In Duncan's hand was a small remote that would activate the EMP. Randor smiled at his friend, then Duncan flipped on the EMP. And as Horde Troopers began to shut down across the battlefield, the pair laughed.

They didn't stop until they returned to Eternos.

* * *

"We've lost a quarter of our Troopers," Keldor reported. Static filled the comm-line.

"A brilliant move on Randor's part," Hordak replied. "However, I don't see this as much of a delay."

Keldor muttered something that Hordak couldn't make out over the comm-line, but had a general idea it was nothing complimentary. Was he losing that much control over the boy? What was Keldor up to these days?

"When will you reach Eternos?" asked Hordak, turning his attention to the current situation.

"By the morning after next."

Hordak nodded and snorted. "All right, then. Move along, Keldor. Have Calyx prepare for battle."

* * *

The next morning, Randor and his soldiers returned to Eternos. The entire city had twenty-four hours before the Horde reached their gates. The vaults beneath Eternos were being filled with rations, as well as supplies that would allow the citizens to survive down there for an extended period of time. Soldiers from North Eternos and West Eternos had arrived in the night, led by King Stephan and the three months pregnant Queen Johanna and soon-to-be King Edward.

The walls were being fortified, as were the gates. Secret passages beneath the city in the vaults were being cleared. The same was for the Palace. Randor was not surprised when Marlena told him she was staying at Eternos for the duration of the battle. He had insisted that when things went bad, she would take Adam and Adora through the secret passage out of the Palace (this was one that not even Keldor knew about; whether he knew about the others was a concern for Randor - but he had many concerns).

As the sun fell in the horizon, Randor addressed his people alongside the rest of the royal family.

"Dear people of Eternos, hear me, your king. Our scouts have spotted the Horde army crossing into our beloved kingdom. By the time the sun rises, the Horde shall be on our gates. I encourage you all to take leave of the city. If you leave within the next two hours and head northwest or southwest, I can guarantee that you shall find safety."

Chatter and whispering went through those that had gathered in front of the Palace. No one moved. Randor cleared his throat.

"If you wish to stay here, know that it is by your will. Know also that we shall protect you. Eternos has endured for many thousands of years. It shall not be snuffed out against the storm. The Horde will break against our mighty walls. They shall crumble against our armies. Our will shall last out this war - we shall the night of Horde fade against the dawn of victory's sun!"

The crowd roared and cheered. King Randor lifted his Honor Sword in victory . . . and hope.

As the hours passed, Randor promised himself some sleep. He found none and neither did the rest of Eternos. No one slept. The kitchen was ordered to produce more coffee than ever made. It was put into every imaginable cup and tin, which were all passed out to the soldiers stationed along the many inner walls of Eternos.

Marlena kept herself in the high tower with Adam and Adora. Susannah was with her as well. Outside, it had long since stopped snowing. The wee hours of the night were filled with tension and darkness. The moons were new and no where to be found amongst their sea of stars.

As the hour of 2 Bells in the Morning came along, Randor spotted two in-coming figures from the sky. Since no alarms had gone off and no one had notified him, Randor made the assumption that they were not hostile. As the figures landed, he saw that they were indeed friends.

"Tell me you have good news," hoped Randor of newly arrived Buzz-Off and Stratos.

"We have none, I'm afraid," Stratos confessed.

"However, we have both take a leave of absence to aid Eternos in its valiant effort against the Horde."

Randor smiled and put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "My thanks, gentlemen."

Two hours later, the heart of the leadership assembled in the Throne Room. In two more hours, the Horde would be upon them. Captain Stark, Captain Dekker, Man-At-Arms Rohad, Commander Duncan, Captain Edward, Queen Johanna, King Stephan, Queen Marlena, King Stratos, and General Buzz-Off all stood before great King Randor.

"This war has waged on for too long, my dear friends and comrades. And though we are strong, I fear for our very survival," Randor told them all. "Should Eternos fall, all Eternia will soon follow. The Horde is vicious. Fight not just for our lands and our people, but for all people! Eternos must stand true and strong! We must not fall - no! WE SHALL NOT FALL!"

And nearly two hours later, as the winter sun rose over the horizon, so did the Horde appear to all of Eternos. 25,000 Horde Troopers marched from the Dark Hemisphere just to wipe this city and Palace off the map. Eternos was outnumbered by three-to-one.

Randor stood on the balcony, gazing at the approaching army as it continued towards his home. He looked down and watched as the soldiers nervously bite into the last of their rations and sipped at their cold coffee. Randor let out a breath and watched it form before his eyes in the cold winter air.

"Captain Stark?" Randor ordered, gazing as the Bat-Mechs that hovered above the Horde army. "Prepare your Battle Hawks. Stratos? Buzz-Off?"

"We will be joining them, sire," Stratos answered for both.

"Captain Dekker?"

"All soldiers have their orders. Our first lines are ready."

"Commander Duncan?"

"The gates are secure. We have soldiers posted at every entrance both into the city and at the Palace."

"Man-At-Arms?"

"I present to you this army, your highness. The Royal Guard of Eternos is at your command. We are ready for war."

King Randor nodded. The Horde army marched ever closer. The sky turning orange and yellow on the horizon as the sun rose. Dawn.

"Prepare for battle, Man-At-Arms. Win this war, gentlemen."

With that, all those left on the balcony were King Randor, Queen Johanna, and King Stephan.

"He's out there somewhere," said Johanna quietly.

"I know, sister," Randor answered. "But he has changed so much. He is hardly the Keldor we recognize."

Johanna nodded a little.

Stephan stepped up. "Randor, you know what this means if we win this."

"Yes."

"It will mean that we are the greatest power on all Eternia. We'll practically be the capital."

Randor raised his hand to halt his brother's words. "Let's win the day first, brother."

There was a sudden noise from the great field before Eternos. The Horde Troopers began to line up long rows. Their tanks and other great war machines sat between every other row of Horde Troopers. Bat-Mechs were stationary in the air above the army, hovering and ready for battle.

"Let bring battle upon these vile creatures," Randor grunted.

The dawn broke.

* * *

Hordak's wave had caught up with Calyx's and Keldor's not long after the EMP shorted out all of the Horde Troopers temporarily. He now stood at the front of the lines alongside Calyx and Keldor and looked upon the great walled city that sat on its tall plateau. It's pink and red towers reached for the slowly bluing sky. Hordak snorted and promised himself that he would see those towers crumble under his might.

"Sir, we are receiving a communiqué from Eternos," stated one of the nearby Horde Troopers.

Hordak snorted again, the early morning air catching his cape in the wind. "Let's see it."

A hologram of King Randor appeared before Hordak.

"Hordak, this is King Randor, master of the lands of Eternos. I am asking you one final time to disband your army and withdraw your forces from Eternos. If you do not, you shall face the consequences."

Hordak chuckled loudly. "Your precious kingdom will burn. I will then conquer the rest of this pathetic world, cull the weak from the strong, and enslave the survivors. Surrender and I may just show you mercy."

"There will be no mercy on either of our parts then, dark one."

The hologram flickered off. Hordak pointed to the walls. However, before any of his Troopers or tanks could fire, Eternos unleashed itself first. Arrows and spears shot forth wave after wave. Following this came missiles, which crashed upon various sections of Horde Troopers. However, for each section that was destroyed, their neighbors remained mostly intact.

The Horde opened fire. Lasers and missiles retaliated. Small explosions echoed out into the early morning.

The Bat-Mechs zipped forward, engines pulsing and sending them towards the city.

Stratos and Buzz-Off flanked Captain Stark in the lead Battle-Hawk, both in a battle armor. As the first round of laser fire was unleashed between the two armies, Stratos opened his comm-line to Buzz-Off.

"It's a fine day for battle," he told his friend.

"Why's that?" questioned Buzz-Off, grabbing hold of one of five long spears.

"No snow."

Buzz-Off chuckled nervously as he narrowly avoided a searing laser beam. "Superstitious Avions. You're fine against an over-powering army of enemies, but the slightest amount of flakes sends you in a tizzy."

Stratos laughed and the two separated, trying to aid Eternos in the battle in the sky. Buzz-Off slammed one spear right into the top of a Bat-Mech, ripping right into many of its key circuits. Sparks and small explosions ripped along the hull and Buzz-Off yanked his spear. He spun and threw it at the front of an in-coming Bat-Mech. It went clean threw, tearing up the inside.

"Two down," Buzz-Off said with a smirk.

"Behind you!" roared Stark on the comm-line. Buzz-Off hardly had enough time to move before another Bat-Mech opened fire at him.

Buzz-Off dove, then shot up, dodging each and every laser blast that came at him. As he then spun around, he was able to avoid being killed by the on-coming Bat-Mech. The trouble was, of course, that the Bat-Mech was following him.

"Trouble all right," he muttered. There was no time to grab a spear and chuck it. By the time he had a line of sight and made all of the proper adjustments, he would be fried.

That was then, of course, the Bat-Mech exploded in the hail of laser fire from Stark's Battle-Hawk.

"Keep safe, kid. I'm not going to watch ass all throughout the battle," Stark chided him.

"Gotcha, Captain!" Buzz-Off replied, saluting him.

Buzz-Off just started to shove off towards a trio of Bat-Mechs, when two others slid right by him. General Buzz-Off turned around and watched in silent horror as the Bat-Mechs fired all weapons at the Battle-Hawk that Captain Stark was flying.

It exploded in a fiery blaze. Captain Stark had no time to eject.

The sky war continued on . . .

* * *

King Randor slammed his fist of the railing of the balcony. "Damn it all . . ." he grumbled. "Not Stark. Damn it, not Stark."

Explosions cracked and thunder from the walls of the city and from the sky above. Debris rained down on their heads as more and more vehicles were obliterated in the wild blue yonder. The walls shook but remained solid.

The battle was 80 minutes long and it seemed to have passed in a matter of 5.

* * *

Far below, Hordak watched as the soldiers of Eternos continued to rain lasers, missiles and spears down upon his Horde Troopers. He snorted and turned to Keldor and Calyx.

"Enter the city," he stated with strong determination, "and destroy it."

As the pair began to march forward, signaling for Horde Troopers to follow them, Hordak reached out and grabbed Keldor by the arm.

"One moment, Keldor."

"What is it?" Keldor asked, sneering a little.

"Understand something, boy. Cut this tie and you cut them all. You confront your family in there. You will confront your past in there. Stay firm in the ways of evil and any light that shall come to you will be drowned out by your darkness."

Keldor nodded. It would be last lesson Hordak would give him, his star pupil.

* * *

"They're attacking the First Gate! They're attacking the First Gate!" shouted a soldier from below. Randor and Stephan both looked and watched as Keldor and Calyx led Horde Troopers to the First Gate of the city. The first of three, they would still be safe if it went down.

"Concentrate all firepower on those Horde Troopers!" Randor commanded.

"Randor!" cried Stephan.

All of sudden, the Horde Tanks moved forward and their volley got even stronger. Explosions tore through the city as the Tanks unleashed their artilleries.

"They're trying to tear us in two," Randor muttered. "Maintain attack on center lines! Keep them away from the gates!"

But Randor was too late. Randor watched in shock as the Horde Troopers pelted the First Gate with explosives and laser fire. As the smoke cleared, Calyx went rushing forward. His massive stone body destroyed the doors, sending huge chunks of wood and stone all across the ground.

"Have Dekker and Duncan hold the bridge between the Second and Third Gates. They get no farther than there," Randor commanded to Man-At-Arms.

Missiles and high impact lasers continued to bombard the city of Eternos, but Randor still lost none of his faith in the fortification of this capital of Men. He looked to the Second Gate and grimaced as Calyx smashed against it and Keldor used his sorcery. If not for the sounds of explosions all around Eternos and its field before it, then surely the racket being caused by Calyx and Keldor would have echoed out for all to hear.

Just beyond the Second Gate was Dekker and Duncan, ready for action with nearly fifty Royal Soldiers. Randor tried not to wonder, but he couldn't help but think of just how many wouldn't make it. Just how many people would lose their very lives here?

* * *

Buzz-Off sent his spear into a Bat-Mech, which sliced into his navigation systems. The Bat-Mech spun in mid-air and crashed into a companion. The two Bat-Mechs exploded furiously. Buzz-Off briefly enjoyed the burst of heat in the cold late morning hours. But his enjoyment was not long.

He dove towards Stratos, who was giving all he could against a Bat-Mech that was narrowly avoiding hitting him. Missiles fired past the flying war machine. A laser beam from the Bat-Mech nearly sired off a wing. Buzz-Off tossed one of his spears at the Bat-Mech.

Combined with Stratos' missile, the thing exploded. Stratos and Buzz-Off smiled at the other for a brief moment and then split off, heading in their separate directions. The battle continued on furiously . . .

* * *

Despite all of its fortifications, the Second Gate fell apart with a powerful mixture of sorcery and brute strength. As soon as it did, both the Royal Soldiers and the Horde Troopers opened fire. Sizzling laser beams cut through the winter air, striking both sides with intense ferocity. However, for each and every Horde Trooper that was turned into slag, there seemed to be two that took its place.

"We're losing ground," shouted Dekker to Duncan at his side.

"Agreed. I think it's time for plan B!"

Dekker pressed his communicator to his ear. "Your highness, we are being overwhelmed. Recommend we go to plan B!"

There was a crackling pause. Dekker tried to ignore a fresh corpse that appeared at his feet.

"Affirmative, Dekker. Blow the bridge."

Duncan and Dekker started to step backwards, the rest of the Royal Soldiers following suit. As soon as they reached the 20-foot portion before the Third Gate that was not the bridge, Dekker pulled out a large explosive. He tossed it in the air so that it would land on the bridge and blow it.

Unfortunately, Keldor threw out his hand from his violet robes and the issued a small spell. The explosive vanished in a brief flash of light. A second later, the explosion went off . . . right behind the Third Gate. Immediately after this, Horde Tanks from below and a few Bat-Mechs from above issued forth searing laser beams at the explosion.

The Third Gate crashed and crumbled in a series of explosions. The way into Eternos was cleared. The Horde moved forward as the Royal Soldiers pulled themselves out of shock and did everything they could to get back into the city. Laser beams sliced through dust and smoke.

Duncan went stumbling into the city. His body felt shaky and his lungs heaved. He had inhaled a lot of smoke and dust. He couldn't breath . . . he couldn't see . . .

He tripped over a warm corpse and passed out.

Meanwhile, Dekker fired back at the on-coming wave of emotionless death machines. They were in the city and that fact was known to everyone. Getting them back out was going to be difficult. Calyx led the charge; Keldor had seemingly vanished.

Hordak, far below, pointed towards the demolished entrances.

"Set up a temporary bridge! All forces - converge on the interior of the city!"

* * *

Far from the sounds of battle, in the Main Chamber of the Hall of Wisdom, sat the Council of Elders. They monitored the battle at Eternos with intense interest, but spoke not a word to each other of aide nor neutrality.

That was, then, until they had a visit. They thoughts were overcome by the telepathic lyric voice of Teelana, the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull.

_Something must be done,_ she told them.

"We find it best not to involve ourselves in this battle, Sorceress," Eldor told her.

_You must!_

Morgan, an elder with long gray hair, raised her hand. "Your emotional tie to Commander Duncan notwithstanding, it is not our place to - "

_Duncan is not my chief concern and you should know me far better than that. My concern is the children!_

"Which ones?" asked Lula, a man who looked to be in his teens despite being nearly 1,400 years old.

"Adam and Adora," Eldor answered. "We have sensed their power, but - "

_They are the ones! He is the Rising Son and she is the Princess of Power! Do you not understand? The blood that runs through them . . ._

"They will be the pair to finally lay claim to the Sword of Power and the Sword of Protection," Eldor concluded.

"Of course . . ." grumbled Ali.

"How could we have been so blind? Ancients curse us!" Schemendrick snapped.

"What is the immediate danger to the children?" asked Brunte, a relatively small Elder male.

_Hordak knows that they are destined for something special, but knows not what. The Oracle of Truth revealed that much to him. It is through Hordak's connection with you that has allowed you to be blind to their nature, _the Sorceress explained further.

"We will go there as soon as we can, Sorceress."

* * *

Queen Marlena sat in the high tower, holding the slumbering Adora in her arms. She watched from her window as large explosions accompanied lasers and arrows in the pale winter sunlight. The Horde Troopers were flooding the lowest level of the city and clashed with Royal Soldiers. It was a gruesome scene.

There was a knock on the door. Marlena laid down her baby girl and opened it, nodding to the guards that stood on either side. Susannah stood in the hallway, eyes full of fright.

"Hordak and his apprentice have entered the city."

Marlena took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"The King asks that you exit the Palace through the hidden tunnels."

Marlena shook her head. "No," she said with hard determination. "The place of the Queen, Prince, and Princess is with the king and throne."

Susannah said nothing, merely nodding. "I will inform the king."

It was one of the few moments when Susannah and Marlena were Servant and Queen as opposed to the friends they had become.

"I will have an extra set of guards here, though," Marlena then ordered.

"I will inform the king."

Suddenly, the tower shook lightly. Marlena glanced out the window, watching as Stratos made a quick pass.

"God save us," she whispered. She then turned back to Susannah, their roles gone and friendship returned. "Be careful."

* * *

Stratos barreled away from the core of the city, trying to do everything he could to keep the Bat-Mechs away from the heart of the kingdom. Things were falling apart up here. The Bat-Mechs were making a number of strafing attacks, laser and missiles blazing against the Royal Soldiers that had yet to see the brunt of combat.

Worst of all, since Captain Stark's death, the Battle-Hawks were disorganized and leaderless. Buzz-Off suddenly spun down, flying next to Stratos. He turned to him.

"We need to get these people organized," Buzz-Off told him.

"Agreed. Time to take some initiative," Stratos responded. He pressed a button on his helmet, getting him in touch with Randor immediately.

"Stratos, what is it?"

"We're falling apart up here, sire," Stratos reported. "I need your authorization to take command of the Battle-Hawks."

"Authorization given, Stratos," Randor replied and changed the frequency to wide-band. "All Battle-Hawks, King Stratos is now in command. Follow his orders."

"This is Stratos. All Battle-Hawks, decrease altitude. Protect the city. Circle the Palace."

The Battle-Hawks, many scarred from the harsh combat, swung down, hovering 20-30 feet above the highest towers and roofs. The Bat-Mechs began to swarm down, weapons firing, raining upon the orbiting Battle-Hawks. A full minute of this passed. And then two. And then . . . Stratos gave a new order.

The Battle-Hawks lifted right up, throwing everything at the legion of Bat-Mechs. Weapons roared fiercly into the cold air, blasting the attackers out of the sky with wild infernos of debris. The sky war began to come to a close.

But on the ground, the Horde War was moving ever onward. On the two lowest levels, the Horde Troopers came against the Royal Soldiers with furious strength and a will of cold robotic logic. Killing was a program and they would execute it no matter what.

Yet on the highest level, in the area surrounding the Palace where Randor, Stephan, and Johanna stood in constant commanding vigil, the Royal Soldiers stood in tense waiting, weapons at the ready, prepared for battle against their metallic foes. Yet who it was that confronted them was not whom they expected.

The fighting on the two lower levels were harsh, but were being fairly well contained. However, it was not to last. Randor heard a sudden noise from below the main balcony and watched in horror as Royal Soldiers around the Palace entrance were being tossed backward, small trails of energy grabbing hold of them and throwing across the pavilion.

"Inside. Now."

Stephan and Johanna looked at with surprise . . . and then saw what it was that was troubling him. Hordak with Keldor by his side; Keldor in that violet cloak, keeping his sky blue face hidden.

As soon as they left the balcony, there was a crash from below. The doors to the Palace had blown open. Hordak and Keldor were inside the Palace and it was a sure bet that Horde Troopers were right behind them.

"Stratos," Randor stated through the comm-line, "we need some support up here. Hordak and his apprentice have slipped through the lines. They're at the Palace. They're inside. Gather Duncan, Dekker, and Man-At-Arms. I need them here immediately with as many Royal Soldiers as they can muster."

"Yes sire," Stratos returned.

Randor, Stephan and Johanna entered the Entrance Hall, where Hordak and Keldor were tearing through guards that came against them.

"Stephan, take Johanna out of here," Randor ordered. "NOW."

"No."

Randor snarled, harsh anger filling his voice. "I AM THE ELDEST BROTHER! DO AS I SAY!"

Stephan and Johanna began to turn around . . . when suddenly, Keldor was in their way.

"Still listening to him?" question Keldor, Sword of Darkness out, Havoc Staff on his back. "Use your better judgement. Leave here and surrender your kingdom to those who are mightier!"

"What has happened to you, brother?" gasped Stephan.

"You did."

With that, Keldor fired a blast that sent Stephan barreling into the next chamber. Johanna screamed and ran off from her warring brothers. Keldor hissed, but continued towards Stephan, who was gathering himself in the next room.

"I'll be after you in a moment, sister."

"NO YOU WON'T!" shouted Randor, unsheathing his Honor Sword.

But before Randor could take another step, a burst of energy blasted in front of his feet. He spun around and saw Hordak, standing amongst a pile of either dead or unconscious Royal Soldiers.

"Not so fast, good King Randor," Hordak mocked.

"I'll handle Keldor," Stephan shouted, sword raised in the next room as Keldor walked in.

"No you won't," Keldor replied and the doors slammed.

Hordak snorted. "I will take great pride in killing you, King Randor."

"Then you shall have no pride this day," Randor answered.

A bolt of power fired out from Hordak's hands. Randor raised his blade and the bolt struck it, leaving no mark.

"What is this?" rumbled Hordak, stepping forward. "That blast could tear through a wall!"

"This blade has been passed through my family since King Gray the Great. It was enchanted by the Ancients themselves."

Hordak grunted. "I will see it shattered."

Hordak leapt forward, rage in his red eyes, screeching like a horrible banshee. Power fumed from his hands, ready to destroy the King of Eternos. Randor punched him in the face right as he reached him. Hordak, shocked and stunned, staggered and Randor slashed his armor as the abdomen.

"I am the King of Eternos!" shouted Randor. "I am the son of Miro the Wise and heir to royal throne! I will not see my people or this world crumble at your feet!"

Hordak slashed at him, but Randor avoided it. He slammed his elbow into Hordak's ribs and hard. Hordak stumbled. Randor took advantage of this and slipped his leg in between Hordaks. He then swept his leg through and knocked Hordak right on the ground. Honor Sword even with Hordak's neck, Randor grinned mockingly.

"If you have indeed conquered other worlds, Hordak, then they must been ruled by rodents and insects."

Hordak's eyes glowed sharply and streams of energy flared out, ripping at Randor's body. His Honor Sword fell and skidded on the ground. Randor went flying across the room, body convulsing as it crashed against a wall.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!" screamed Hordak, horrible rage in his voice and he went at Randor with a fury the king had never seen before.

_

* * *

_

_Duncan! The children!_

Duncan's eyes shot open as Sorceress's telepathic voice rattled his mind. He sat up, hand on his head.

"Teelana . . ."

A pair of hands grabbed his arms and Duncan was suddenly hauled from the debris. He looked up and saw Stratos carrying him.

"You all right?" asked Stratos.

"I'm okay," he responded, body aching.

"Hordak and his apprentice have entered the Palace and now the Horde Troopers are concentrating all of their efforts on getting up there as well."

Duncan looked down, his senses catching up with him quickly. It was true. The Horde Troopers were ignoring Royal Soldiers left and right and were just following Calyx up to main road, destroying everything in their path.

Stratos put Duncan at the Pavilion in front of the broken doors to the Palace and in the shadow of King Gray the Great. There as well was Buzz-Off, Captain Dekker, and Man-At-Arms Rohad.

"Our soldiers are confused by this," Duncan said, brushing dust off his uniform.

"The comm-lines are broken. We've no way to gather them."

At that moment, the huge rock man known as Calyx arrived on the spot, body huge and stony.

"Surrender," Calyx cried out.

"Never," Man-At-Arms replied.

"So be it."

The Horde Troopers began to line-up at the edge of Pavilion, but didn't move. Calyx stepped forward. As soon as he did, Duncan and Dekker opened fire. Calyx shrugged off the lasers and charged right in. His massive stone fists crashed into Duncan and Dekker, sending them spinning off to the side.

Stratos was kicked in the gut, an action that hurt far more since the foot was a rock. He was then slammed into Buzz-Off. Calyx then shoved Man-At-Arms onto the ground and stood over him.

"I'm surprised that your brittle old bones didn't shatter to dust at that," Calyx snapped. "Prepare to die, old man."

Rohad, Man-At-Arms to two generations of kings, spat in Calyx's face. "You honestly think I was ready for you? You no good stony mother-er. You're stupider than, well, a bag of rocks."

At that, Rohad whipped out a small drill and slammed it into Calyx's chest. It swirled and drilled right into the rock-man's stone chest. Calyx gasped . . . and then saw what was the at the end of the drill.

A grenade.

Rohad rolled away and pressed the detonator key on his transmitter. Calyx's chest exploded, small chunks of rock flying in all directions. What looked like liquid concrete poured out of the gaping wound. But Calyx, for all his injuries, was still alive.

And then Dekker lifted a laser pistol and opened fire, blasting at the same wound. Duncan pulled his out and fired as well. Stratos and Buzz-Off joined in. The wound was being ripped into, huge stones and rock chunks rolling out of the hole in Calyx's chest.

The great Horde general then collapsed, the liquid concrete-like substance pouring from his vast wound.

However, at that exact moment, the Horde Troopers were action, closing in on them. There were at least a hundred of them, all weapons locked on the small, exhausted group.

"Not good," Buzz-Off muttered, spear at the ready.

"Easy, friends, easy," Duncan grunted, though felt as though this was the end.

"Just take out of as many as you can," Rohad told them. "And remember your loved ones."

But it was at that moment that something strange happened. All one hundred of the Horde Troopers that stood on the Pavilion were suddenly washed over in a blue light. When the blue light passed them over, they all collapsed in huge heaps.

"What on Eternia - !" cried Duncan.

"You can thank us later," came the soft voice of Eldor.

The Council of Elders was coming around from the side of the Palace, aglow in a blue light. "We have come to aid Eternos in this time of need. Hordak is our responsibility," Eldor went on.

"We could use some help the Horde Troopers," Dekker suggested, waving at the breached city of Eternos and the battle continuing on below them on the lower levels.

"Our battle is with Hordak, Captain," said the lean Medlar.

"We need help, at least, mustering our soldiers," responded Rohad, almost pleading.

"Ah yes," Eldor said with a knowing grin. He pulled out an ivory horn from his robes. "I teleported this out of the Eternos Museum just as we arrived. Figured you could use it."

Eldor placed in Rohad's hands. "This is . . ."

"The Horn of the Man-At-Arms. It hasn't been used since the days of King Andrew the Brave nearly three hundred years ago. However, I believe you find it very useful today. Legend has it that when the Man-At-Arms presses it to his lips, all of the soldiers shall rally with the strength of the call."

Rohad nodded, eyes wide with amazement. "Indeed . . ."

"Then put it to use, good sir. We must attend to Hordak."

As the Elder filed into the Palace, Rohad lifted the Horn of the Man-At-Arms. But before his lips touched the end, he stopped and turned to Duncan.

"Here," he told the Commander, handing the horn off.

"What!"

"King Randor informed me of his decision. It is yours now. You are to be the new Man-At-Arms. It is your place to blow on this horn."

"But I . . ."

"Let it be my last order to you as a superior officer."

Duncan's eyes welled up with tears and nodded. He gripped Rohad's hand and shook harshly and formally. And then, he lifted the horn to lips and let loose and mighty blow. The sound echoed out into the city of Eternos. Those even below in the vaults and shelters could hear and were suddenly filled with hope and joy. No robot would use a horn!

The great rally began and the Royal Soldiers of Eternos fought on with a strength previously unknown to them.

* * *

Moments earlier, just as Calyx suffered his wound, Stephan stood against his brother. Keldor was merciless. Each jab was strong and fatal, but lacked the years of training Stephan had over Keldor. So, about the time the Elders came to Duncan and the others, Keldor cheated. He tossed a bolt energy at Stephan, which sent the King of West Eternos slamming into a wall.

"It is over, my brother. All the taunts . . . all the laughing . . . all of the PAIN you have caused me . . . it ends at last!"

Keldor lifted his sword and let it fall - only to have it blocked by another.

Queen Johanna stood there, blocking Keldor's Sword of Darkness with her own blade.

"Don't you do this, Keldor. There's still some good in you. I know it. I see it. You're still you!"

"Be silent, bitch!" snarled Keldor and sent a telekinetic push at her. It sent her back, but didn't topple her.

"I - I will stop you!"

She charged at him again, sword raised. But Keldor yanked out his Havoc Staff pointed it at her sword. The sword vibrated and then shattered. The hilt crumbled into dust. Johanna stared at her hand in disbelief - and then was knocked down by another force push from Keldor.

His Havoc Staff was glowing hotly. He held above her, ready to attack.

"Please, Keldor . . ." she pleaded. "I'm pregnant . . ."

"Filthy cow slut," he spat.

"GO TO HELL!" screamed Stephan, who rammed into Keldor. The two rolled across the ground, the Havoc Staff abandoned.

Keldor tossed Stephan off of him. Stephan was up against a large table and Keldor came at him, Sword of Darkness drawn. Stephan planted a boot right into Keldor's gut before his younger brother could even make a cut.

"For all your new skills - " He punched in the shoulder, dislocating it, the Sword dangled wildly at his pain-ridden fingers - "your new heart" - He kicked him in the ankle - "your new lot in life - " Stephan then grabbed Keldor by the shoulders - "you still have a lot to learn."

Keldor was then thrown through the doors and right back into the Entrance Hall. Stephan turned to Johanna.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Go to safety. Get some more soldiers down here. We need Stratos and some of the others."

"I'll get them."

Stephan just stepped through the door into the Entrance Hall - and received a crack on the back of his head as the Havoc Staff flew to its master and made a detour before hand.

"You're an arrogant dung-eater," Keldor cursed.

Hordak nodded and smiled, eyes looking towards the bleeding and beaten body of King Randor.

"This war is over."

That's when the Elders came in.

* * *

Outside, the Royal Soldiers came against the Horde Troopers with power and strength. They crumbled as the Royal Soldiers and their leaders took them to a new of level of bravery and virtue. The rally of Eternos would be renowned for centuries to come.

The Horde Troopers were pushed out of the Third and Second Levels and the battles in the First Level were slowly turning the tide in the favor of the Kingdom of Men.

* * *

"Your time here has ended, Hordak."

Hordak stood against them, red eyes glaring. "No. It has not."

The Elders lifted their hands and streams of blue energy streaked towards Hordak. Keldor, seeking to prove himself before the Elders rather than saving his own master, stood up, Sword of Darkness in hand. The streams of energy struck the Sword of Darkness instead. Most of them were absorbed into it, but some scrapped away, tearing into the walls and ceiling.

What Keldor was unaware of was that the Sword of Darkness could not operate like that. It expanded all of its power in one burst, as opposed to its twin blade of Power and Protection. While this strategy worked for a brief moment, the Sword of Darkness then rejected this power. The streams of energy coursed against Keldor and the former prince screeched as one streaked across his face, leaving a deep scar.

Keldor crumbled, the Sword of Darkness smoldering. But it was screech that awoke King Randor. Weak, he gazed at the Elders as they stared down Hordak.

"You think you can truly defeat me, do you?" questioned Hordak, arms crossed.

"You shall be, apprentice," Eldor retorted.

"We have a bond, Eldor. We all do. When I assassinated the other apprentices 1,000 years ago, I felt that bond break. I knew that feeling . . . I held onto that feeling. I turned it into a weapon. If things hadn't gone off plan at the Hall of Wisdom, I would have used there. But now . . .oh yes . . . feel my power."

A magnificent burst of power leapt from Hordak like a glowing ribbon. It moved swiftly from him and before the Elders could muster a defense, it slammed them like a searing hot wave. Pain and agony and dark power coursed against the mighty Council of Elders. Streams of lightning crashed from Hordak's hands as the ribbon continued to ensnare and assault the Elders of Eternia.

And then -

Two arms reached around and grabbed hold of Hordak. King Randor, battered and nearly defeated, lifted Hordak up off the ground. The ribbon was ripped from the Elders and it spun in place, the lightning tearing through the room.

"It's over, you son of bitch," Randor whispered into Hordak's huge ear, which was mere centimeters from Randor's lips. "You day is done."

The ribbon whipped about, then turned and went straight through Randor and slammed into Hordak. Randor felt nothing but warmth as it passed through his mid-section, for he had no connection to the Elders like Hordak. But Hordak felt pure pain and agony as his weapon was being used against him.

A burst of furious power exploded into the room as Hordak cut the ribbon. Randor was thrown back a few feet, next to the form of his waking brothers. Hordak fell to his knees, tendrils smoke rising from his body. His mouth, eyes and ears were bleeding.

Keldor stood up and grabbed his master and hauled him up.

"Stand down, Keldor and Hordak," warned Eldor.

"Never."

Keldor then touched a small button on Hordak's belt. The pair flashed in a spiral of light and vanished from the room.

"Outside!" coughed Randor, forcing his body towards the doors. The Elders and Stephan were right behind him.

What they saw astounded them. The Lower Levels were cleared and most of the fighting had either been contained or was concentrated at the Third Gate and the Horde's temporary bridge.

* * *

In the fields below Eternos, where only about 200 Horde Troopers were, Keldor took in the sight of the Horde being defeated.

"Report," he snapped to a command bot, tossing the unconscious body of Hordak to Horde med-team.

"The Royal Soldiers rallied. We have fallen back. Most of number is destroyed. The odds of taking Eternos are 14 and dropping steadily."

"Where is Calyx?"

"Seriously injuried. We have recovered his body and have him in stasis."

Keldor gritted his teeth. "Order our retreat. Pull us out and make course back to Snake Mountain."

"Yes sir."

"And clean him up," he told the med-team, sneering at Hordak.

* * *

Randor heard the words loud and clear from Duncan himself. "They're retreating!" Duncan shouted, the comm-lines now open and free.

King Randor smiled broadly and pulled out his Honor Sword. "VICTORY!" he declared. "VICTORY!"

And as the Horde diminished into the late afternoon, snow began to fall in light flakes around the city. Johanna, Marlena, Adam, and Adora were soon at Randor's side, as was Stratos, Buzz-Off, Duncan, Dekker, and Rohad.

"It is over," declared Eldor from behind them

* * *

A few hours later, as Eternos began to feel the rush of joy and victory and news spread throughout the world of this great battle, Hordak awoke in the transport that traveled east. A phrase rolled through his mind like thunder.

_"Both children have a special destiny, but what it is I can not say."_

Those words came from the Oracle of Truth. They lingered heavily in his mind.

"What is happening!" he shouted and charged right out of the transport. He landed squarely on the ground looked for the Horde Command Tank - a huge tank complete with a mini-war room. He found it, leapt onto it and climbed right in.

Keldor was in the war room, watching a fuzzy monitor of the celebrations at Eternos. He was looking depressed and down, which wasn't a big surprise.

"Keldor."

Keldor leapt up out of his seat. "Hordak!"

"Are we retreating?"

"Yes."

Hordak snorted. Keldor expected a harsh reply, but go none. Instead, Hordak mulled over those words. _"Both children have a special destiny."_

"Tell me, Keldor, how would you feel if we hurt your brother in a way that will never stop hurting?"

Keldor perked his eyebrows. "I would enjoy that," Keldor responded, smiling.

"Are there any secret entrances into Eternos?"

"Yes. Many."

He looked to the monitors of the celebrations. "Then we must move both quickly and quietly. Leave your weapons. The two of us must return to Eternos and strike in a way that will destroy your oldest brother."

Keldor nodded. "We'll leave immediately, then." He then sighed heavily. "What about the war?"

Hordak snorted. "The war is over. We'll be leaving Eternia shortly, I believe."

"WHAT! I can't leave Eternia! What about Eternos? Grayskull?"

"This is not open for discussion. Now, prepare yourself. We must travel quickly."

Keldor's pure hatred for Hordak even larger.

* * *

When evening came, celebrations were immediate. Fireworks were blasted into the snowy, night sky. People were rushing about, raving about the victory, honoring the fallen, and sharing joy with the living. King Randor felt strong. His wounds weren't much of anything.

After downing an ale with King Stephan, he excused himself. Marlena was still in the tower, exhausted. Though she had seen no combat herself, it had been an emotional day. And she was still getting over the birth of the children.

"Such beautiful babies," Randor said, holding Marlena.

"Yes. We're so lucky to have them."

Both suddenly began to cry. Perhaps on some level they were aware of a secret door opening about a mile away and two cloaked figures were entering it.

Randor held Adora while Marlena cuddled Adam. After a few minutes, the twins calmed and were laid down next to each other.

"I'm heading back down to the party," Randor told her. He then glanced at the open window. "Why don't you close that? It's letting snow."

Marlena shook her head. "It's so stuffy in here. I think once the kids wake up for their feeding, I'll take them back down to our room."

* * *

The Sorceress stood in front of the Mirror of Space and gazed deeply at Eternia. Could she have been wrong? The Ancients, the Spirit of Grayskull, all of them . . . they had warned her of Hordak's plot to steal the children tonight. But were they wrong?

And that's when her eyes landed on Eternos. A small part of the wall opened up and Keldor and Hordak emerged. Everyone else was distracted with the celebrations.

"NO!" she yelled. "I can't let this happen!"

A face suddenly appeared to her. The Spirit of Grayskull - the source of some of its power. "Go then and save the children. Take with you the Crystal of Alynel."

A panel in the floor opened up and a pink crystal came to her.

"It will allow you to maintain your power and shape outside of Castle Grayskull for a brief period of time."

She put it on a chain and put it around her neck. She wouldn't be able to reach Eternos in time, so she reached out and touched Duncan's mind once again. The Sorceress was ordered not to reveal too much by oath, but she hoped that Duncan could put two and two together.

* * *

"Aren't kids great?" asked Randor as he passed Duncan on the stairs.

"Oh yes. Teela's such a pretty little thing. Changed my life."

Randor squeezed his shoulder. "Same here."

They then continued on their, Randor back out the party, Duncan upstairs to the tower to check on Teela again. Teela and her caretaker were in the room just below Marlena's. Just as he was about to turn down the corridor, the Sorceress' voice filled his mind once more.

_DUNCAN! THE CHILDREN! THE TWINS! THEY'RE COMING FOR THE TWINS!_

Never before had he heard such desperation in her voice, not even when she was at Keldor's mercy when they first met. He spun around ran up the stairs.

One flight up, Marlena gently rocked her children to sleep. Had she had the window closed, she would have heard it open. However, it wasn't until Hordak was halfway through did she realize the danger.

The ruthless leader leapt in, Keldor right behind him. She got up, but Keldor grabbed her - one arm around her abdomen, his other hand on her mouth. She struggled harshly as Hordak reached into the crib and pulled out Adora, wrapped in her pink blanket.

"Don't worry dear 'sister,'" Keldor whispered mockingly. "We'll take these brats off your hands."

She bit on his fingers. His fingers unwrapped a little and she grabbed his arm, flipping him over her body. He thudded against the ground, but stood up.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABIES!"

Hordak snorted in laughter and started to reached for Adam when -

A beam of energy exploded through the room, firing right near Hordak. Duncan was at the door, laser drawn.

"Duncan! He has Adora!" screeched Marlena in pure terror.

Keldor was up in the air, in a second, rushing towards the crib. Duncan fired and the former prince fell to the ground, limp. Marlena dove for Adam and pulled him out of from Hordak's grip. But he still had Adora . . .

"Let him go!" she yelled, hoping to reach for a weapon.

"This is crazy, Hordak. Put Adora down and we'll let you go."

Hordak smiled. "Adora, eh? Such a pretty name . . ."

Hordak wiggled his fingers above her and Adora suddenly started to bawl. Duncan aimed carefully for Hordak's head and prepared to fire. Hordak, though, shot across the room and jumped out the window. Marlena, holding the now sobbing Adam and sobbing herself, joined Duncan at the window.

Hordak teleported away halfway down the tower wall.

"NO!" Marlena wailed.

At that moment, a few guards appeared at the door. Duncan turned them, eyes hard and determined.

"GET THE KING NOW! SECURE THE CITY!" he exploded at them with a furious tone. "PRINCESS ADORA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! GET QUEEN MARLENA AND PRINCE ADAM TO SAFETY! TAKE THIS MAN AWAY!"

The guards did so. An alarm blazed. Duncan rushed out of the chamber, holding Marlena and Adam until the soldiers were able to get her away. Seconds later, a second team of guards arrived and took away the unconscious Keldor. He took a deep breath, calming himself. Did this really just all happen?

"Duncan."

Duncan turned around and found the Sorceress standing there.

"Teelana!"

"You can no longer call me that," she told harshly. "Right now, we have greater problems to deal with."

She grabbed his wrist and brought him to another window. The crystal dangled around her neck as she rushed him over.

"Do you know where she is?"

Sorceress nodded. "Yes."

"Let's go then."

As three crescent moons rose over the horizon, Zoar carried Duncan out beyond the panicking city. They were on a quest and went east to Snake Mountain. The Horde War was over . . . but at what price peace?

TO BE CONTINUED!

LOOK FOR "PRELUDES AND BEGINNINGS - BOOK FOUR: PEACE" COMING SOON!


End file.
